El Capitán Tormenta
by Mile Black Cullen
Summary: Famagusta Chipre es el escenario para esta historia de guerras entre Cristianos y Turcos. Entre los capitanes cristianos esta el Capitan Tormenta quien esconde un gran secreto. Demuestra su valor venciendo al mas famoso guerrero turco: El Leon de Damasco
1. Capitulo 1 Partida de Dados

**Declaración:** Esta historia NO me pertenece, es del célebre y olvidado escritor italiano de novelas de aventura **Emlio Salgari**, yo solo quise darla a conocer a través de los personajes de Crepúsculo, ya que es una excelente novela pero carece de popularidad. También aclaro que los nombres de los personajes son tomados de la Saga de Stephenie Meyer para así poder subir la historia a fanfic. Sin más nada que agregar espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo la disfrute la primera vez que la leí.

**El Capitán Tormenta**

**Capitulo 1: Partida de Dados.**

- ¡Siete!

- ¡Cinco!

- ¡Cuatro!

- ¡He ganado!

- ¡Por treinta mil cimitarras turcas! ¡Qué suerte la vuestra, señor Seth! En dos noches me habéis ganado ochenta cequíes. ¡Esto no puede seguir! ¡Prefiero una descarga de culebrina, aunque la bala sea disparada por esos perros infieles! ¡Por lo menos, no me martirizarán cuando conquisten Famagusta!

- ¡Si la conquistan, capitán Aro!

- ¿Lo ponéis en duda, señor Seth?

- De momento, sí. En tanto que estén a nuestro lado los mercenarios no será conquistada. La República sabe elegir a sus soldados.

- Pero no son polacos.

- ¡Capitán, no ofendáis a los soldados dálmatas!

- No pretendo tal cosa. Pero si se encontrasen aquí mis compatriotas…

Murmullos amenazadores, que empezaron a oírse en torno a los dos jugadores, unidos al entrechocar de espadas nerviosamente blandidas, hicieron al capitán Aro interrumpir sus palabras.

-¡Oh! –exclamó cambiando el tono de su voz y esbozando una sonrisa-. ¡Ya conocéis, bravos mercenarios, que soy amigo de las bromas! Llevamos ya cuatro meses luchando juntos contra esos perros descreídos, que han jurado agujerearnos el pellejo, y sé lo que valéis. De manera, señor Seth, que mientras los turcos nos dejan en paz un rato, continuemos nuestra partida. Aún conservo unos veinte cequíes que están ansiando salirse del bolsillo.

Como para desmentir las palabras del capitán, en aquel instante se oyó el estampido del cañón.

-¡Ah, bandidos! ¡Ni por la noche nos dejan tranquilos! –exclamó el polaco parlanchín-.

¡Bah! ¡Todavía nos darán ocasión de perder o ganar unos cuantos cequíes! ¿No os parece, señor Seth?

- A vuestra disposición estoy, capitán.

- ¡Tiráis vos!

- ¡Nueve! –dijo Seth, lanzando los dados encima del taburete que hacía las veces de mesa de juego.

-¡Tres!

- ¡Once!

-¡Siete!

- ¡He ganado!

Una exclamación de contrariedad surgió de los labios del poco afortunado capitán, en tanto que en torno a él, brotaban algunas carcajadas, rápidamente reprimidas.

.- ¡Por las barbas de Mahoma! –barbotó el polaco, tirando sobre el taburete un par de cequíes-. ¿Habéis pactado acaso con el demonio, señor Seth?

-¡Dios me guarde! ¡Soy buen cristiano!

-En tal caso alguien debe de haberos enseñado a lanzar los dados. ¡Apostaría mi cabeza contra las barbas de un turco a que ese que os ha enseñado es el capitán Tormenta!

-Juego a menudo con tan valiente caballero, pero no me ha dado la menor lección.

-¿Caballero? ¡Bah! –dijo el capitán, con alguna acritud.

-¿No le consideráis así?

- ¡Bah! ¿Quién sabe en realidad de qué persona se trata?

-De todas maneras, es un joven amable y en extremo valeroso.

-¡Un joven!

-¿Qué pretendéis decir con esto, capitán?

-¿Y si no se tratase de un joven?

-Probablemente no tiene todavía veinte años.

-¡No me entendéis! Pero olvidemos al capitán Tormenta y a los turcos, y continuemos el juego. No deseo combatir mañana con la bolsa vacía. ¿De qué forma iba a pagar a Caronte el barquero sin tener conmigo un miserable cequí? Bien conocéis que para atravesar la Estigia hay que pagar, amigo mío.

-¿Tan cierto estáis de ir al infierno? – preguntó, entre risas, el señor Seth.

-¡Pudiera ocurrir! –replicó el capitán, cogiendo casi con cólera el cubilete y moviendo los dados-. ¡Aún quedan dos cequíes!

Esta escena se desarrollaba en una gran tienda de campaña que servía al mismo tiempo de cuartel y de cantina, a juzgar por los numerosos colchones amontonados en un extremo y los barriles acumulados tras un rústico banco, en el que se hallaba sentado el propietario de la tienda, bebiendo a tragos una garrafa llena de vino de Chipre.

Debajo de una lámpara de las denominadas de Murano, que pendía del machón central de la tienda, se encontraban ambos jugadores, y a su alrededor estaban reunidos una quincena de soldados de los que envió la República de Venecia, reclutados de sus posesiones dálmatas para proteger las colonias de Levante, amenazadas de continuo por la formidable cimitarra turca. El capitán Aro era un hombre grueso y de elevada estatura, fuerte musculatura, imponentes rasgos y áspero pelo castaño. Su nariz tenía el color característico de la de un bebedor empedernido y sus pequeños ojos se movían sin cesar. Tanto en sus rasgos faciales como en su manera de hablar y sus gestos se adivinaba en el al capitán aventurero y al espadachín o ‹‹matón›› de oficio. El señor Seth era todo lo contrario que su rival. De bastante menos edad que el polaco, que ya contaba seguramente unos cuarenta años, se advertía en el al auténtico tipo de veneciano, alto y delgado, aunque robusto, con el cabello y los ojos negros, y la piel del semblante un poco pálida.

El capitán Aro llevaba una pesada coraza de hierro, y de su costado pendía una enorme espada. El señor Seth, en cambio, lucía el elegante traje veneciano de la época: casaca suntuosamente recamada, que le llegaba hasta media pierna, calzón de malla de varios colores y escarpines. Sobre la cabeza llevaba la toca azul ornada con una pluma de faisán. En vez de un guerrero parecía un paje de Dux de Venecia, pese a su armamento, que consistía en una espada ligera y un puñal.

El juego había vuelto a iniciarse con entusiasmo, por las dos partes y con creciente curiosidad de los soldados, que, como ya indicamos, se hallaban en círculo alrededor del taburete que hacía las veces de mesa, en tanto que a lo lejos rugía de vez en cuando el cañón, haciendo agitarse la llama de la lámpara.

Ninguno, no obstante, parecía inquietarse demasiado por aquellos estampidos; ni siquiera el tabernero, que proseguía trasegando con toda tranquilidad el dulce y exquisito vino de Chipre.

El capitán había perdido ya –no sin grandes maldiciones- otra media docena de cequíes, cuando una de las cortinas de la tienda se alzó y un nuevo personaje, tapado con un amplio tabardo negro, y cuyo birrete se hallaba adornado por tres plumas azules, penetró en la tienda, exclamando con acento ligeramente irónico y sin embargo, lo bastante enérgico para ser obedecido:

-¡Magnífico! ¡Aquí se está jugando en tanto que los turcos pretenden demoler el fuerte de San Marcos y lo minan sin descanso! ¡Que mis hombres tomen las armas y me acompañen! ¡Allí se encuentra el peligro!

Mientras los soldados empuñaban sus alabardas, mazas de hierro y espadas de doble filo, que dejaron juntas en un rincón de la tienda, el polaco, que se encontraba de un endiablado humor por la huida ininterrumpida de sus cequíes, había alzado la cabeza, contemplando con hostilidad al recién llegado.

-¡Hola capitán Tormenta! –exclamó en tono de burla-. ¡Ya podías defender solo el fuerte sin venir a terminar con nuestra partida! Famagusta no se entregará esta noche.

El joven era arrogante, acaso atractivo en exceso para ser un guerrero; no demasiado alto, pero esbelto, de rasgos correctos, con marrones ojos que semejaban chocolates y que a la oscuridad se veían negros como carbunclos, boca de mujer adornada con hermosos dientes, cutis algo atesado, que indicaba su origen meridional, y pelo largo y castaño. Parecía antes bien una encantadora muchacha que un capitán de fortuna. Sus ropas eran elegantes y cuidadas, aunque los continuos ataques de los turcos no le debían de dar demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de su tocado. Llevaba una armadura totalmente de acero, con un pequeño escudo en mitad del peto, en el que se veían grabadas tres estrellas bajo una corona ducal; calzaba espuelas doradas y del cinto le pendía una espada cincelada, con empuñadura de plata, semejante a la empleada por los franceses de aquellos tiempos.

-¿Qué pretendéis decir con tales palabras, capitán Aro? –inquirió con voz bien timbrada, que contrastaba de una forma un tanto extraña con la ronca y fuerte del polaco, y sin abandonar la mano de la empuñadura de la espada.

-¡Que los turcos pueden aguardar hasta mañana! –contestó el aventurero, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Aún somos lo bastante fuertes para hacerlos retroceder hasta Constantinopla o a la mitad del maldito gran desierto de Arabia!

-No alteréis el sentido de las palabras, señor Aro –repuso el joven-. Os referíais a mí, no a los infieles…

-Vos o los turcos, para mí es lo mismo – interrumpió en forma brutal el polaco, todavía de pésimo humor por la mala suerte que con tal empeño le acosaba.

El señor Seth, que era un gran admirador del capitán Tormenta y a cuyas órdenes combatía, empuñó la espada dispuesto a precipitarse sobre el polaco, pero fue interrumpido por el joven, que había mantenido una absoluta serenidad, y le dijo:

-La vida de los defensores de Famagusta es en exceso valiosa para jugársela de semejante manera. El capitán Aro pretende reñir conmigo para desahogarse de las pérdidas sufridas o tal vez porque, como he oído decir, duda de mi valor.

-¿Yo? –exclamó el polaco, incorporándose. ¡Por las barbas de Mahoma! ¡Los que os han explicado eso son unos canallas, a quienes exterminaré como a perros rabiosos!...

-¡Proseguid! –interrumpió el capitán Tormenta con imperturbable serenidad.

-¡Pongo en duda vuestro valor! –replicó el polaco-. Sois demasiado joven para tener la reputación de famoso guerrero y, por otra parte…

-¡Acabad! –agregó el capitán, interrumpiendo con firmeza al señor Seth, que por segunda vez había vuelto a desenvainar la espada-. ¡Sois muy entremetido, capitán

Aro!

El polaco derribó el taburete que les servía de mesa.

-¡Por san Estanislao, patrón de Polonia! – barbotó levantando con nervioso ademán sus lacios cabellos, que pendían como los de los chinos-. ¿Pretendéis burlaros de mí, capitán Tormenta? ¡Decídmelo llanamente!

-¡Ya podríais haberlo observado! –contestó el joven, siempre con acento burlón.

-¡Os consideráis muy experto espadachín cuando tenéis la osadía de burlaros de un viejo oso polaco, muchacho! ¡Si es que en realidad sois un muchacho, ya que tengo mis dudas!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el joven se tornó lívido y un destello de ira brilló en sus ojos negros.

-Hace cuatro meses –exclamó- que lucho en las trincheras y en los fuertes; me conocen y nos conocemos todos. Os notificaré, además, que mi espada de muchacho conoce mejor a los turcos que la vuestra de matón. ¿Lo habéis oído, capitán aventurero?

En esta ocasión fue el polaco quien se tornó lívido.

-¿Yo un aventurero? ¿Y me lo dice el capitán Tormenta?

-¡El capitán Tormenta puede lucir en su armadura una corona ducal!

-¡Yo me colocaré una real en la coraza! – contestó el polaco, riendo-. ¡Sea lo que sea, yo afirmo, duque o… duquesa, que no tenéis suficiente valor para enfrentaros a mi espada!

-¡Duque, ya os lo dije! –exclamó el joven y bizarro capitán-. ¡Esto lo solucionaremos entre los dos!

Los mercenarios, que se habían reunido a la derecha de su capitán, cogieron las alabardas y dieron un paso hacia adelante, en actitud de precipitarse sobre el polaco y despedazarlo. Incluso el propietario de la tienda se había levantado del banco y, habiendo tomado un barrilito, se disponía a lanzarlo sobre el temerario aventurero. Pero un imperioso ademán del capitán Tormenta lo retuvo.

-¿Ponéis en duda mi valor? –dijo con acento irónico-. De acuerdo: todos los días un joven turco, sin duda muy valeroso, llega bajo nuestras murallas para desafiar al más experto espadachín y medir con él sus armas. Mañana no dejará de acudir. ¿Sois lo suficientemente valeroso para enfrentaros a él? Yo, sí.

-¡Me lo tragaré de un bocado! –repuso el polaco-. ¡No me amedrentan los turcos! ¡No soy veneciano ni dálmata! ¡No valen lo que los tártaros rusos!

-¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Belcebú me lleve consigo si falto!

-Yo ya estaré allí.

-¿Quién será el primero en batirse?

-¡El que gustéis!

-Ya que soy el de mas edad, yo seré el primero; luego lo intentaréis vos, capitán

Tormenta.

-Que sea así, si es vuestro gusto. Por lo menos no se podrá decir que los defensores de Famagusta se matan entre ellos.

-Y será más prudente –convino el polaco-. ¡La espada de Aro matará de esta forma a un guerrero más del ejército de Mustafá!

El capitán Tormenta cogió el tabardo que uno de sus soldados le entregaba y, poniéndoselo sobre los hombros, abandonó la tienda mientras decía a sus hombres:

-¡Al fuerte de San Marcos! ¡En ese punto es donde los turcos están minando y donde el peligro es más grande!- Y salió, sin mirar a su adversario, acompañado por el señor Aro y los soldados, quienes, aparte de las alabardas, llevaban arcabuces.

El polaco permaneció en la tienda y, no teniendo cómo ni con quién desahogar su mal humor, embistió contra el taburete, rompiéndolo a golpes y puntapiés, entre grandes protestas del tabernero.

La compañía de los soldados al mando del capitán Tormenta, que tenía por teniente al señor Seth, se encaminó hacia el fuerte, cruzando callejuelas estrechas flanqueadas por casas de dos pisos. La noche era muy oscura. Todas las ventanas se hallaban cerradas y los faroles apagados. Caía una lluvia menuda y continua acompañada de un viento caluroso, enervante, procedente del desierto de Libia, que cruzaba silbando por entre los tejados de las casas.

El cañón retumbaba más a menudo que antes, y de vez en cuando un proyectil de piedra, de los utilizados en aquel tiempo, cruzaba silbando por los aires, dejando detrás una estela de chispas y se abatía con sordo estruendo en el tejado de alguna casa, hundiéndolo y haciendo cundir el espanto entre los moradores de la casa.

- ¡Vaya noche! –exclamó el señor Seth, que marchaba al lado del capitán

Tormenta-. Los turcos no podían haber elegido otra más apropiada para intentar el asalto al fuerte de San Marcos.

- Será trabajo inútil, al menos de momento–replicó el capitán-. La hora trágica de la caída de Famagusta no ha sonado aún.

- Pero no tardará en sonar, si la República no se apresura a mandar socorros.

- Será mejor no contar sino con el valor de nuestras espadas, señor Seth. La

Serenísima se halla muy ocupada en proteger sus colonias de Dalmacia, y las galeras turcas navegan por las aguas del archipiélago y del Jónico, prestas a exterminar a quien acudiera en nuestro socorro.

- En tal caso habrá de llegar el día en que debamos rendirnos.

- Y también dejarnos asesinar, ya que estoy enterado de que el sultán ha ordenado llevar la lucha a degüello a fin de castigar nuestra prolongada resistencia.

- ¡Miserable! ¡Nosotros habremos tal vez muerto ya y no estaremos presentes en tal exterminio, capitán! –dijo el señor Seth, suspirando-. ¡Desdichados habitantes! ¡Mejor sería para ellos quedar sepultados totalmente!

- ¡Callad, teniente! –Repuso el capitán-. Siento una gran congoja al pensar en el instante en que esas fieras procedentes del caluroso desierto de Arabia penetren en Famagusta, anhelosas de sangre igual que tigres.-

La compañía había abandonado ya el recinto de la ciudad, alcanzando una amplia explanada cerrada en un lado por las casas y en el otro por una larga muralla, en la cual ardían varias antorchas. La luz de las antorchas bastaba para ver a los guerreros que se movían en todas direcciones, pero no para reconocerlos, ya que el viento hacía oscilar las llamas de modo fantasmagórico. De vez en cuando un relámpago rasgaba las tinieblas, acompañado de un estampido. Detrás de los artilleros, una gran fila de mujeres, algunas con suntuosas ropas, avanzaba en silencio, portando a duras penas enormes sacos, cuyo contenido arrojaban por encima de la muralla, afrontando, impertérritas, los proyectiles de los sitiadores.

Eran las valerosas mujeres de Famagusta, que reforzaban las murallas, minadas sin cesar por los enemigos, con las ruinas de sus moradas, abatidas por el bombardeo de los infieles. Un ejemplo más de que la valiente actuación de las mujeres puede decidir el final victorioso de un asedio prolongado. Históricamente, han sido muchas las heroínas de todas las 30 razas que han hecho honor a su sexo manteniendo alto el ánimo de los sitiados sin contribuir al desespero general.

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una de mis novelas favoritas, adaptada con los personajes de crepúsculo, como ya explique antes. Espero que les guste! Espero sus comentarios! :D al final de esta historia subiré un glosario de los términos que aquí aparecen para que no se me enreden! ;) **

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	2. Capitulo 2 El Sitio de Famagusta

**Capitlo 2. El Sitio de Famagusta**

El año 1570 comenzó de una forma trágica para la República de Venecia, la mayor y más temible enemiga de los turcos. Ya había cierto tiempo que el rugido del león de San Marcos se había debilitado; en primer lugar el Negroponto, en Dalmacia, y luego las islas del archipiélago griego, habían recibido las primeras heridas, pese a la heroica defensa que sus moradores opusieron a los asaltos iniciales del enemigo. Selim II, el formidable sultán de Constantinopla, dueño del Bósforo, vencedor de húngaros y austriacos, dominador de Egipto, Trípoli, Túnez, Argelia, Marruecos y parte del Mediterráneo, sólo aguardaba el momento adecuado para tomar definitivamente las últimas colonias que en Levante poseía la República.

Confiado en la fiereza y el fanatismo de sus súbditos y contando con grandes fuerzas navales, no le costó mucho encontrar una disculpa para iniciar la guerra contra los venecianos, quienes, por otra parte, empezaban a dar indicios de decadencia. La concesión de la isla de Chipre por Catalina Cornaro a la República fue la chispa que hizo prender la pólvora.

El sultán, considerando sus posesiones de Asia Menor en peligro, y confiando en su poderío, conminó, sin más explicación, a los venecianos para que entregaran la isla, culpándolos de ayudar al corsario Pomanteni, que armaba sus galeras con daño para los súbditos de la Media Luna. Como era de imaginar, el Senado veneciano replicó despectivamente a la intimidación del bárbaro sucesor del profeta, y había juntado todas sus tropas, diseminadas por oriente y Dalmacia, disponiéndose con gran entusiasmo para la campaña.

La isla de Chipre sólo tenía en aquel tiempo cinco ciudades: Nicosia, Famagusta, Baffo, Arines y Lamisso. Pero solamente las dos primeras estaban en disposición de ofrecer resistencia, ya que eran las únicas amuralladas.

Se dieron instrucciones para fortificar los muros lo más posible y constituir un amplio campo atrincherado en Lamisso, para reunir las tropas venecianas, que ya estaban en movimiento, bajo las órdenes de Guillermo Zane, y hacer acudir lo más rápidamente posible desde Candía a la flota de Marcos Quirini, uno de los mejores marineros con que en aquella época contaba la República.

Nada más declarada la guerra, las fuerzas enviadas por el Senado desembarcaron, sanas y salvas, en Lamisso, merced a la protección de Quirini.

Se componían aquellos refuerzos de ocho mil hombres de a pie, entre venecianos y mercenarios, dos mil quinientos de a caballo y bastantes piezas de artillería. La guarnición de la isla sólo era entonces de diez mil infantes, entre arcabuceros y alabarderos; cuatrocientos mercenarios dálmatas y quinientos de caballería, pero a ellos se habían unido muchos habitantes, entre ellos varios venecianos, quienes, pese a su linaje, no despreciaban dedicarse al comercio.

Conocedores de que los turcos, con muy poderosas fuerzas, habían desembarcado ya bajo el mando del gran visir Mustafá, que era considerado como el más experto y más feroz general turco, los venecianos dividieron sus tropas en dos cuerpos, decidiendo atrincherarse en Nicosia y Famagusta, determinados a resistir en sus posiciones el imponente asalto de las hordas enemigas.

Nicolás Dandolo y Francisco Contarini dispusieron la defensa de la primera ciudad; Astorre Baglione, con Bragadino, Lorenz Tiépolo y el capitán albano Manuel Spilotto, convinieron resistir en la segunda ciudad hasta la llegada de los refuerzos, que la República prometió de una manera solemne.

Mustafá, que contaba con un ejército siete u ocho veces superior en número, llegó casi sin luchar, y en poco tiempo, ante las murallas de Nicosia, plaza que, por considerar la mas fuerte, deseaba rendir antes.

Una furiosa acometida, realizada a un tiempo contra los fuertes de Podacataro, Constanzo, Trípoli y Dávila, tuvo para los turcos un resultado desastroso, ya que una imprevista y acometida salida, llevada a efecto por el teniente César Provene, les causó considerables estragos.

El 9 de septiembre de 1570 Mustafá reanudó el ataque, y al alborear el día lanzó sus numerosísimas tropas contra el fuerte de Constanzo, y consiguió conquistarlo luego de una sangrienta lucha.

Al verse vencidos, los venecianos se rindieron con la condición de que se les respetara la vida. El feroz visir aceptó y, en cuanto la ciudad fue invadida por sus fuerzas, echó al olvido su palabra, ya que ordenó degollar a todos sus defensores y también al pueblo, que colaboró en la lucha. El valeroso Dandolo fue el primer sacrificado y veinte mil personas fueron muertas, convirtiéndose la infortunada ciudad en un triste cementerio. Solamente veinte nobles –de los que el sanguinario visir esperaba un buen rescate- y las mujeres y niñas de Nicosia fueron la excepción, si bien estas últimas para ser enviadas como esclavas a Constantinopla. Las huestes islámicas, enardecidas por tan fácil triunfo, marcharon sobre Famagusta, pensando rendirla a la primera embestida.

En aquel espacio de tiempo, Baglione y Bragadino no habían permanecido inactivos: se dedicaban a reforzar la defensa, mientras esperaban la llegada de los refuerzos venecianos.

El 19 de julio de 1571 las huestes turcas acamparon en las proximidades de la ciudad e iniciaron el sitio. Al otro día intentaron el asalto de la población pero, al igual que les ocurrió en Nicosia, fueron rechazados con grandes pérdidas. El 30 de julio, tras un incesante bombardeo y de ininterrumpidos trabajos para minar las torres y los fuertes, Mustafá condujo por segunda vez sus tropas al asalto y de nuevo la valentía de los soldados de Venecia triunfó. Todos los habitantes colaboraban en la defensa incluso las mujeres, las cuales habían luchado valerosamente junto a los soldados de la República, sin inmutarse ante la fiereza de los asaltantes ni frente a sus cimitarras, y escuchando impertérritas el continuo retumbar de los cañones.

Al fin, en octubre, los sitiados, que con sus salidas, realizadas con mucha frecuencia, lograron mantener a raya al adversario, recibieron el refuerzo prometido por la República, y que consistía en mil cuatrocientos infantes, a las órdenes de Luis Martinengo, y dieciséis piezas de artillería.

Poco era semejante fuerza para una ciudad sitiada por mas sesenta mil turcos, si bien sirvió para estimular la moral de los asediados, ya en situación desesperada, e infundirles nuevos bríos y alientos.

Desgraciadamente, los víveres y las municiones iban menguando sin cesar y los otomanos, con su pertinaz cañoneo, no dejaban un momento de descanso a los venecianos. La ciudad se había convertido en un montón de escombros, siendo escasas las moradas que no fueron derrumbadas. Por si esto no resultase bastante, unos días más tarde llegaba a Chipre Alí-Bajá, almirante de la flota turca, con una escuadra de cien galeras, que contaban cuarenta mil infieles.

A partir de entonces, Famagusta se convirtió en el centro de un cerco de hierro y de fuego que ninguna fuerza humana hubiera podido atravesar.

Tal era la situación al acontecer los hechos descritos en el capítulo anterior.

Una vez que los mercenarios hubieron llegado al fuerte, abandonaron sus alabardas que en aquel momento resultaban inútiles, y, colocándose en las escasas aspilleras que aún existían, armaron sus pesados mosquetes y soplaron las mechas, en tanto que los artilleros, la mayoría de ellos marineros de las galeras venecianas, proseguían el cañoneo con las culebrinas.

El capitán Tormenta, sin atender las prudentes advertencias de su teniente, se había colocado en lo alto del fuerte, a medias protegido por un muro semiderrumbado y lleno de grietas. Por la tenebrosa llanura que se extendía mas allá de la población se veían relucir, en diversos lugares, puntos luminosos, seguidos de un fogonazo, al cual acompañaba el sordo silbido de los pesados proyectiles de piedra.

Los turcos, cuya fiereza iba en aumento ante la resistencia de los sitiados, minaban las trincheras con el objeto de aproximarse al medio derrumbado fuerte, que todavía se mantenía en pie merced a la inmensa cantidad de materiales que en los fosos arrojaban las valerosas mujeres a fin de reforzarlo.

En ocasiones, osados hombres que, por su propia voluntad habían hecho el sacrificio de sus vidas para alcanzar el delicioso paraíso del Profeta, amparándose en las tinieblas de la noche, se aproximaban al fuerte y preparaban minas para abatir la firme muralla invulnerable a los proyectiles de piedra. Los mercenarios, siempre vigilantes, en cuanto los veían descargaban sus mosquetes.

Pero otros fanáticos los reemplazaban y terribles explosiones, que destruían unas veces una esquina, otras un espolón, o bien un contrafuerte, se sucedían ininterrumpidamente.

Sin embargo, las mujeres de Famagusta se encontraban en aquellos puntos, prestar a vaciar sus sacos repletos de tierra en los boquetes abiertos por las minas, siempre impertérritas, siempre decididas, obedientes a la voz de mando, viendo tranquilamente pasar silbando los proyectiles, que al caer se deshacían en mil fragmentos.

El capitán Tormenta, silencioso e impasible, observaba los fuegos que iluminaban el campamento otomano. ¿Qué intentaba descubrir? Solamente él lo sabía. Al cabo de un rato, una sombra se aproximó a él, murmurando en malísimo dialecto napolitano.

-¡Aquí me tienes, señora!- El joven se dio la vuelta con rapidez, reprimiendo con dificultad un grito.

-¿Eres tú, Jacob?

-¡Sí, señora!

-¡Silencio! ¡No me llames de esta forma!

-¡Nadie debe enterarse de quién soy!

-¡Estás en lo cierto, señora…, digo señor!

-¡Otra vez! ¡Acércate!

Cogió por un brazo al hombre y, llevándolo a la parte exterior del fuerte, lo acompañó a una especie de garita desierta alumbrada con una antorcha.

Se trataba de un tipo alto y delgado pero muy fornido, de piel bronceada, facciones duras, nariz afilada y ojos negros y pequeños. Se ataviaba al estilo de los beduinos del desierto, llevando sobre los hombros una gran capa de oscura lana, con capucha. Tapaba su cabeza con un turbante blanco y verde. Al cinto, por la faja roja que llevaba a la cintura, se veían sobresalir las culatas de dos enormes pistolas casi cuadradas, al igual que las utilizadas por los moros de Marruecos, y la empuñadura de un yatagán.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el capitán Tormenta.

-El vizconde Le Hussière se halla con vida –contestó Jacob-. Me he informado por unos de los capitanes del visir.

-¿No te habrá mentido? –dijo con temblorosa voz el joven capitán.

-No, señora.

-¡No me llames señora! Ya te lo he advertido.

-No distingo a nadie que nos pueda oír.

-¿Y a qué lugar lo han llevado? ¿Te has enterado, Jacob?

El árabe hizo un gesto de desolación.

-No, señor. Todavía no he podido enterarme. Pero confío en saberlo. Acabo de entablar amistad con un jefe, que si bien es musulmán, bebe el vino de Chipre en barril, no importándole nada el Corán ni el Profeta, y espero arrancarle la verdad cualquier día. ¡Te lo juro, señor!

El capitán Tormenta, o, para ser más exactos, la capitana, ya que no se trataba de un hombre, se dejó caer sobre la cureña de un cañón, cogiéndose la cabeza entre las manos. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por su bello semblante, que en aquel momento estaba muy pálido.

El árabe, un poco apartado y envuelto en su capa, aguardaba muy emocionado. Su rostro, duro y fiero, manifestaba una indecible angustia.

-¡Si yo pudiese, señora, digo señor, a cambio de mi sangre, proporcionarte la tranquilidad y la alegría!

-¡Ya conozco tu fidelidad, Jacob! –replicó el capitán Tormenta.

-¡Hasta la muerte, señora Bella, seré tu más fiel esclavo!

- ¡Esclavo, no: amigo!

Los ojos del árabe despidieron un destello, tornándose casi fosforescentes.

-He renegado para siempre de mi antigua religión –dijo luego de una corta pausa-, y no olvido que el duque de Éboli, tu padre, me libró, cuando yo era niño, del poder de mi despiadado amo, que todo el día me golpeaba bestialmente. ¿Qué he de hacer ahora?

El capitán Tormenta no respondió. Semejaba estar recordando ideas que suscitaban en él penosas remembranzas, a juzgar por la expresión de su semblante.

-¡Mejor hubiera sido no haber visto nunca Venecia, la joya del Adriático, y no haber dejado las azules aguas del golfo de Nápoles! – exclamó por último, hablando consigo mismo-. ¡Mi corazón no sufriría ahora de una manera tan brutal! ¡Ah, qué noche tan maravillosa junto al Gran Canal, al lado del palacio de mármol del noble veneciano! Me parece como si fuese ayer, y al pensar en ella noto en mis nervios un estremecimiento que nunca había sentido. ¡Él estaba allí, junto a mí, tan apuesto como el dios de la guerra, sentado en la proa de la góndola, sonriéndome y diciendo bellas frases que me hacían el efecto de un canto celestial! ¡Por mí ya no se acordaba de las preocupaciones que dominaban los ánimos por las nuevas terribles recibidas aquel día, que habían conmovido a los ancianos senadores y al sereno Dux! Y eso que estaba enterado de que había sido destinado para combatir aquí contra los infieles; conocía que acaso la muerte le aguardaba para acabar con su preciosa vida y, no obstante, sonreía; sonreía mirándose en mis ojos. ¿Qué pensarán hacer de él esos monstruos? ¿Le asesinarán poco a poco para tornar más cruel su castigo? ¡No es posible que se conformen con tenerle nada más que como prisionero, a él que era el terror del bajá, que ocasionó tan graves heridas a esas huestes de bárbaros, a esos descreídos, lobos hambrientos de los áridos desiertos de Arabia! ¡Infortunado Le Hussière!

-¡Cómo le amas! –exclamó Jacob, que había estado escuchando al capitán sin apartar los ojos de él.

-¡Sí, le amo! –exclamó la joven duquesa, con vehemencia-. ¡Le amo igual que aman las mujeres de tu país!

-Tal vez con mayor pasión, señora –repuso el árabe; reprimiendo un suspiro-. Otra mujer no hubiera hecho lo que haces tú. No hubiera abandonado el magnífico palacio de Nápoles, no se habría disfrazado de hombre, contratando a su costa una compañía de soldados, y no habría venido a este lugar a encerrarse en una ciudad sitiada por cien mil infieles, para afrontar la muerte.

-¿Acaso podría estar tranquila en mi palacio conociendo que él se encontraba aquí y estaba en tan gran peligro?

-¿Y no has calculado, señora, que cualquier día los turcos conseguirán abatir las murallas y se arrojarán sobre la ciudad, anhelosos de sangre y de venganza? ¿Quién te pondrá a salvo en ese momento?

-¡Dios nos ayudará! –repuso la duquesa, con acento de resignación-. Por otra parte, si Le Hussière muriese, yo no sería capaz de sobrevivirle, Jacob.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del árabe.

-Señora –preguntó-, ¿qué he de hacer? Debo aprovechar la oscuridad para regresar al campamento.

-Estar siempre atento, para informarte de a qué lugar lo han llevado –repuso la duquesa-. Donde se encuentre, allí iremos a salvarle.

-Mañana por la noche estaré aquí de nuevo.

-¡Si todavía estoy con vida! –contestó la joven.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó el árabe, con acento amedrentado.

-Me he comprometido a una aventura que pudiera concluir de mala manera. ¿Quién es ese joven turco que cada día viene a retar a los capitanes cristianos?

-Edward-el-Kadel, hijo del bajá de Damasco. ¿Por qué razón me preguntas eso, señora?

-Porque mañana me enfrentaré a él.

-¡Tú! –exclamó el árabe, consternado-. ¡Tú, señora! ¡Esta noche iré a matarle a su tienda, para que no acuda de nuevo a desafiar a los capitanes de Famagusta!

-¡Oh! ¡No te inquietes, Jacob! Mi padre era el mejor espadachín de Nápoles e hizo de mí una gran esgrimista, que puede enfrentarse a los más famosos capitanes del gran Turco.

-¿Quién te ha incitado a retar a Edward-el-Kadel?

-El capitán Aro.

-¿Ese perro polaco, que parece sentir hacia ti un secreto odio? A la vista de un hijo del desierto no hay nada oculto, y yo he advertido en él a un enemigo tuyo.

-Sí, lo es.

Jacob lanzó una maldición, en tanto que su rostro adquiría una salvaje expresión.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora ese hombre?–inquirió con sorda voz.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Jake? –dijo suavemente. - El árabe, con rápido ademán, desenvainó el yatagán e hizo brillar la acerada hoja a la luz de la antorcha.

- ¡Este acero probará esta noche sangre polaca! –dijo-. ¡Ese hombre no verá amanecer el nuevo día! ¡Así no se llevará a cabo el desafío!

- ¡No harás tal cosa! –repuso la capitana, con acento firme-. ¡Se aseguraría que el capitán Tormenta sentía temor e hizo asesinar al polaco! ¡No, Jacob, no harás semejante cosa!

- ¿Y he de permitir que mi señora se enfrente en la lucha a muerte contra el turco? ¿Seré capaz de verla caer muerta bajo los golpes de cimitarra del infiel? ¡La vida de Jacob es tuya hasta la última gota de su sangre y los guerreros de mi tribu son capaces de morir en defensa de su señor!

- El capitán Tormenta ha de demostrar que no siente temor de los turcos –replicó la joven-. Es necesario que así sea, para disipar en todos la sospecha de lo que en realidad soy.

- ¡Le mataré, señora! –exclamó el árabe.

- ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- ¡No, señora!

- ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Obedece! –contestó la duquesa.

El árabe inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho y dos lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo-. Soy un esclavo y debo acatar las órdenes.

El capitán Tormenta le puso una mano en el hombro y con su más suave acento le respondió:

-¡Esclavo, no; eres mi amigo!

-¡Gracias, señora! –repuso Jacob-. Haré lo que tú ordenes. Pero te juro que si resultas herida por el turco, le saltaré la tapa de los sesos. ¡Permite, por lo menos, que tu leal servidor te vengue si te ocurre alguna desgracia irremediable! ¿Para que quiero la vida sin ti?

-Haz lo que te parezca mas oportuno, mi buen Jacob. Márchate antes que amanezca. Si no te apresuras no podrás regresar al campamento turco.

-Cumplo tus órdenes, señora. Yo me enteraré enseguida a que lugar han llevado al señor Le Hussière, te lo aseguro.

Abandonaron la garita y llegaron al fuerte, en el que las culebrinas y la mosquetería seguían retumbando con estruendo cada vez mayor, las cuales, aunque contestadas por la artillería turca con gran intensidad, intentaban impedir que minaran las murallas, ya medio derruidas, de la ciudad.

El capitán Tormenta se aproximó al señor Seth, que dirigía el fuego de los hombres armados con mosquetes, y le dijo:

- Ordenad que se suspenda el tiroteo durante unos minutos. Jacob regresa al campo enemigo.

- ¿Ningún otro, señora? –inquirió el veneciano.

- Ninguno. Pero llamadme capitán Tormenta. Solamente tres personas conocéis

quién soy: vos, Sam y Jacob. ¡Silencio: nos podrían oír!

- ¡Disculpadme, capitán!

- ¡Que se interrumpa el fuego un instante! ¡Todavía no ha llegado el último momento de Famagusta!

La duquesa no daba las órdenes igual que una mujer, sino como un veterano capitán, con palabras secas e incisivas que no admitían réplica.

El señor Seth mosqueteros, en tanto que el árabe, aprovechando la momentánea interrupción del fuego, se encaminaba al reborde del fuerte; en compañía del capitán Tormenta.

- ¡Ten cuidado con los turcos, señora! – le aconsejó antes de marcharse-. ¡De morir tú, también moriría el desdichado esclavo, luego de haberte vengado!

- ¡No te inquietes, amigo! –contestó la duquesa-. Conozco la temible escuela de la espada acaso mejor que muchos de los capitanes sitiados en Famagusta. ¡Adiós! ¡Márchate, te lo ordeno!

Asiéndose a los salientes de las piedras, el árabe se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

- ¡Cuánto me aprecia este hombre! – musitó el capitán Tormenta-. ¡Y tal vez cuanto

amor escondido! ¡Pobre Jacob! Hubiera sido mejor para ti permanecer siempre en el desierto de tu patria.

Volvió con lentitud, resguardándose tras una aspillera, sentase en un montón de escombros apoyando la barbilla y la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Entretanto los estampidos se sucedían sin cesar. Los artilleros y arcabuceros barrían con plomo y fuego la tenebrosa llanura con el fin de detener el avance de los turcos, que se adelantaban con un valor realmente estoico, afrontando impasibles el tiroteo de los sitiados. Una voz le sacó de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Hay noticias, capitán?

Era el señor Seth, que se aproximaba luego de haber dado la orden a los mercenarios de que no ahorraran las municiones.

- No –replicó el capitán Tormenta.

- ¿Conocéis, por lo menos, si se encuentra con vida?

- Jacob me ha notificado que Le Hussière continúa prisionero.

- ¿De quién?

- Lo desconozco todavía.

- Me resulta extraño que esos terribles guerreros, tan poco dispuestos a dar tregua, le hayan respetado la vida.

- Eso mismo pienso yo –contestó el capitán- y es lo que atormenta mi corazón.

- ¿Qué es lo que teméis, capitán?

- No puedo decirlo. Y, no obstante, el corazón de una mujer, cuando ama, no se equivoca jamás.

- No os entiendo –contestó Seth, encogiéndose de hombros.

En vez de responder, el capitán Tormenta se incorporó, diciendo:

- No va a tardar en amanecer y el turco acudirá bajo las murallas para retarnos. Vamos a disponernos para el combate. O regreso triunfadora, o quedaré muerta, y acabarán mis sufrimientos.

- Señora –dijo el teniente-, dejadme que combata con el turco. Aunque muriese, nadie me lloraría. Soy el último descendiente de los condes de Perpignano.

- ¡No, teniente!

- ¡El turco os matará!

Una despectiva sonrisa floreció en los labios de la duquesa.

- De no ser tan fuerte y decidida, Roberto Gastón Le Hussière no me habría amado –

contestó-. ¡Yo enseñaré a los turcos y a los jefes venecianos como lucha el capitán Tormenta! ¡Adiós, señor Seth! ¡Jamás me olvidaré de Jacob ni de mi leal teniente!

Y se alejó con la mano puesta sobre la empuñadura de la espada, en tanto que los cañones de atacantes y atacados rugían con creciente furia, iluminando de vez en cuando las tinieblas de una manera siniestra.


	3. Capitulo 3 El león de Damasco

**Capitulo 3. El León de Damasco**

El alba comenzaba a despuntar ya, iluminando la llanura de Famagusta, llena de humeantes escombros. El cañón no había permanecido silencioso durante toda la noche ni un instante y todavía arrojaba fuego, retumbando su estruendo en las viejas casas de la ciudad sitiada y en las angostas calles, la mayor parte de ellas obstruidas por las ruinas de los edificios. El grandioso campamento de las hordas turcas iba percibiéndose poco a poco. Miles de tiendas de campaña se extendían hasta el horizonte, culminadas por un asta con una media luna en su punto más alto y una cola de caballo sobre otra más pequeña.

En mitad de aquel desorden sobresalía la elevadísima y enorme tienda del gran visir, comandante supremo de aquel imponente ejército, toda de roja seda, con el estandarte verde del profeta flotando en la cúspide. Ese estandarte bastaba para excitar a los infieles y volverlos temibles y furiosos como los leones del desierto árabe. Miles de hombres de a pie y de a caballo se afanaban en el campamento, haciendo brillar armaduras y cimitarras a los primeros rayos del sol. Examinaban con odio a Famagusta, sorprendiéndose de que aquel reducto de cristianos no se hubiera entregado ante el tremendo cañoneo de la noche anterior.

El capitán Tormenta, luego de haber advertido al gobernador de la plaza del reto pendiente con el árabe entre el polaco y él, examinaba los estragos causados por los proyectiles turcos en el fuerte, lleno de ruinas.

A poca distancia, el polaco, auxiliado por su escudero, se colocaba la coraza, maldiciendo de continuo, ya que jamás le parecía bien puesta. Se encontraba algo pálido y podría decirse que un poco intranquilo, si bien – hay que decirlo en su honor- no era aquella la primera ocasión que luchaba contra los infieles.

El señor Seth, con ayuda de un mercenario, vigilaba dos magníficos caballos de raza cruzada italiana y árabe, y contemplaba con gran atención las cinchas susurrando para sí:

-¡En algunas ocasiones una cincha mal amarrada puede poner en peligro la vida de un hombre!-

El bombardeo había sido interrumpido por ambos bandos. En el campo otomano se escuchaban las palabras del muezzin (sacerdote mahometano), que concluían siempre con una intimidación a terminar con los guiaurri (perros cristianos). En Famagusta estos efectuaban su almuerzo con aceitunas y algún trozo de pan casi incomible, ya que las provisiones escaseaban de tal manera que, para no perecer de hambre, los habitantes se veían obligados a comer hierba cocida y cuero. Una vez que hubo acabado la plegaria del muezzin, pudo verse a un guerrero turco galopar en dirección a Famagusta, acompañado de otro que llevaba un estandarte con la media luna y la cola de caballo sobre un trapo blanco.

Era un apuesto joven de veinticuatro a veinticinco años, de blanca piel, bronces cabellos, mirada vivaz y abrasadora y que iba ataviado con ricas ropas.

En torno al casco llevaba una banda de seda roja puesta como un turbante, y en la cima, una gran pluma de avestruz. Se cubría el pecho con una reluciente armadura recamada en plata, en las muñecas tenía brazaletes de acero y tapaba sus hombros con un manto blanco, con cenefa azul en su extremidad. Las calzas, de auténtica seda, eran al estilo turco, y en los pies llevaba babuchas marroquíes recubiertas de acero bruñido. Empuñaba una cimitarra y en su faja se distinguía un yatagán de hoja un poco curvada.

Cuando se encontró a trescientos pasos del fuerte, hizo una indicación a su escudero para que plantara en tierra el estandarte, como para dar a entender a los sitiados que se presentaba protegido por la bandera blanca y, tras haber galopado unos minutos con extraordinaria habilidad sobre su blanco corcel árabe, exclamó con poderosa voz:

-¡Edward-el-Kadel, hijo del bajá de Damasco, desafía por tercera vez a los capitanes cristianos con armas blancas! ¡Si no admiten el reto, los trataré de viles canallas, no merecedores de luchar con los grandes guerreros de la Media Luna! ¡Que vengan, por tanto, a enfrentarse conmigo de uno en uno si tienen en las venas sangre de hombres! ¡Edward-el-Kadel los está aguardando!-

El capitán Aro, que finalmente había podido colocarse la coraza, se encaminó al parapeto del fuerte y con voz que semejaba el mugido de un toro, y volteando al mismo tiempo en forma terrible su imponente espada respondió:

-¡Edward-el-Kadel no retará de nuevo a los capitanes cristianos, ya que de aquí a cinco minutos le mataré sobre el caballo igual que a una pulga! ¡Somos dos los que hemos jurado arrancarle el pellejo, perro infiel!

El polaco, dirigiéndose al capitán Tormenta, le preguntó no sin cierta ironía, que no pasó inadvertida a la joven duquesa:

-¿De verdad le mataremos?

-¡Sí! –repuso con frío acento la capitana.

-¡Vamos a ver a cuál le corresponde combatir primero con ese bandido!

-¡Cómo le plazca, capitán!

-Todavía tengo un cequí. ¿Cara o cruz?

-Escoge tú

-Prefiero cara. Será un magnífico augurio para mí y desastroso para el turco. A quien le corresponda la cruz será el que se enfrente a ese perro.

-Tira al aire el cequí.

El polaco lo hizo así y lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Cruz! –dijo–. ¡Ahora tíralo tú!

El capitán Tormenta tiró, por su parte, la moneda.

-¡Cara! –dijo con fría entonación–. Le corresponde a usted, capitán, ir al combate el primero contra el hijo del bajá de Damasco.

-¡Le pasaré de parte a parte! –repuso el polaco–. Si caigo, confío en que me vengara por el honor de los capitanes de Famagusta y de la cristiandad, aunque tengo bastantes dudas respecto al valor y la fuerza de tu brazo.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió el capitán Tormenta con acento de burla.

-¡No confío más que en mi espada!

-Y yo en la mía. ¡Vamos!

El polaco subió a su caballo; el puente levadizo del fuerte descendió a una orden del comandante y los dos valientes avanzaron al galope por la llanura. Todos los moradores y defensores de Famagusta, conocedores de que ambos capitanes cristianos habían aceptado el desafío del turco, habíanse congregado en los muros, anhelosos de presenciar aquel trágico duelo.

Las mujeres oraban en voz baja, pidiendo a la Virgen el triunfo de los dos campeones cristianos, en tanto que los guerreros venecianos y los mercenarios colocaban sus cascos y cimeras en las puntas de las espadas y alabardas, exclamando a grandes voces:

-¡Denle una lección!

-¡Enseñen al infiel la bravura de los capitanes venecianos!

-¡Viva el capitán Tormenta!

-¡Viva el capitán Aro!

-¡Vengan con la cabeza del infiel! ¡Viva Venecia!

-¡Vivan los hijos de la República!

La joven duquesa y el polaco marchaban al galope, uno al lado del otro, en dirección al hijo del bajá, que los aguardaba contemplando su cimitarra.

La primera mantenía una serenidad y sangre fría completas. El capitán aventurero, en cambio, parecía más nervioso que nunca y maldecía de su caballo, al que suponía mal enjaezado –aunque el señor Seth lo había examinado con todo detalle–, y poco preparado para semejante lucha.

- ¡Tengo la certeza de que este necio animal me jugará alguna mala pasada en el instante de herir al turco! ¿Qué le parece, capitán Tormenta?

- Creo que su corcel se comporta como un caballo de batalla –replicó la joven.

- ¡no sabes absolutamente nada de caballos! ¡No eres polaco!

- Es posible –respondió la duquesa–; yo sé más de golpes de espada.

- ¡Hum! ¡Si yo no os librase de esa cabeza de leño, no sé de qué forma os las arreglaríais! Pero pienso hacer cuanto me sea posible por enviarle al otro mundo, para salvar, de paso que la suya, mi piel, ya que tengo mucho interés en conservarla cuanto me sea posible.

- ¡Ah! –contestó simplemente la duquesa.

- Aunque sí solamente me hiriese...

- ¿En tal caso...?

- Me convertiré en musulmán y seré capitán turco. Para esos necios es suficiente renegar de la cruz, y yo, por mi parte, renegaría incluso de mi patria, con tal de tener mando y cequíes.

- ¡Magnífico capitán cristiano! –comentó el capitán Tormenta, examinándole despectivamente.

- Soy un aventurero, y me es indiferente combatir por la cruz o por Mahoma. Mi conciencia no padecerá por este motivo – contestó con cinismo el polaco–. No piensas de la misma forma, ¿no es cierto, señora?

- ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió el capitán Tormenta, deteniendo su caballo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Señora! –insistió el polaco–. ¡Voto a sanes!

Yo no soy un estúpido, igual que los otros, para no haber advertido que ese célebre capitán Tormenta es un supuesto capitán. Si lo deseas, al instante libro un duelo contigo para abrir, de un simple golpe y sin heriros, vuestra coraza, y demostrar a todos lo que en realidad eres, señora mía. ¡En tal caso sí que reiré de verdad!

- ¡O lloraras! –repuso con sorda voz la duquesa–. Yo sé tal vez matar hombres mejor

que tú!

- ¡Una mujer!

- De acuerdo; puesto que has adivinado mi secreto, capitán Aro, si no sucumbes a manos del turco, luego del desafío, ofreceremos a los moradores de Famagusta otro espectáculo.

- ¿Qué espectáculo?

- El de unos capitanes cristianos luchando entre ellos como mortales enemigos – respondió con frío acento la duquesa.

- Conforme. Pero prometo que, ya que eres mujer, le haré el mínimo daño posible.

¡Me conformaré con rajar vuestra armadura!

- Pues yo haré cuanto pueda por atravesarte la garganta con el objeto de que no te sea posible propalar un secreto que a mí atañe.

- Ya iniciaremos de nuevo la conversación más tarde, señora, puesto que el turco empieza a inquietarse.

Y tras una pausa, agregó, lanzando un suspiro:

- ¡No obstante, me sentiría feliz dando mi nombre a una mujer tan valerosa!

La duquesa ni siquiera contestó y prosiguió en silencio.

Ya se encontraba solamente a diez pasos del hijo del bajá de Damasco, que contemplaba a los dos capitanes como ponderando su fuerza.

- ¿Quién va a ser el primero en enfrentarse con el león de Damasco? –inquirió.

- El oso de los bosques de Polonia –replicó Aro - Si tienes largas y fuertes garras como las fieras que habitan los desiertos de tu tierra, yo tengo la imponente fuerza de los plantígrados de mi país. ¡Te dividiré en dos partes con un sencillo golpe de mi espada!

Al turco debió de agradarle la arenga, pues, estallando en una carcajada y blandiendo su cimitarra exclamó:

-¡Mis armas te aguardan! ¡Vamos a ver si el viejo oso de Polonia derrota al joven león de Damasco!

Más de cien mil ojos se hallaban clavados en ambos combatientes, ya que los dos ejércitos adversarios se habían reunido en sus correspondientes campamentos, deseosos de asistir al fin de tan caballeroso duelo.

El polaco asió con la mano izquierda las bridas de su montura, en tanto que el turco las aferraba entre los dientes, a causa de que tenía las manos ocupadas, permaneciendo después fijos los dos, como intentando hipnotizarse con la mirada.

-¡Puesto que el león no embiste, lo hará el oso! –exclamó el capitán Aro, efectuando un molinete con la espada–. ¡No me agrada aguardar!

Espoleó con viveza al corcel y se precipitó sobre el turco que le esperaba cubriéndose el pecho con la cimitarra y el yatagán.

En cuanto vio a su lado al aventurero, con una ligera presión de las rodillas hizo que su caballo diera un súbito salto de costado, y asestó al polaco un tremendo golpe de cimitarra. Éste, que no aguardaba semejante sorpresa, detuvo, sin embargo, el tajo con extraordinaria celeridad y contestó al instante, sucediéndose sin descanso las estocadas.

Ambos caballeros combatían con igual denuedo, cubriendo al mismo tiempo las cabezas de sus cabalgaduras para no quedar desmontados inopinadamente.

El capitán aventurero atacaba con ardor, con saña, maldiciendo de todo, por no perder la costumbre, bien fuera para amedrentar o para insultar al turco, y afirmaba que le partiría en dos mitades igual que si de un sapo se tratase.

Su espada chocaba con furia contra la cimitarra, intentando partirla, y en algunas ocasiones rebotaba sobre la coraza. Por su parte, Edward-el-Kadel buscaba sin cesar el pecho de su enemigo con el yatagán, haciendo saltar chispas de la armadura del polaco. Los espectadores lanzaban de vez en cuando grandes gritos para estimular a los combatientes.

-¡Ánimo, capitán Aro! –exclamaban los guerreros venecianos al ver al turco perder los estribos ante las tremendas estocadas del aventurero.

-¡Extermina al guiaurro! –exclamaba la tropa infiel cuando Edward embestía haciendo dar a su corcel saltos de gacela.

El capitán Tormenta continuaba mudo e inmóvil en su caballo. Examinaba con atención la forma de luchar de cada adversario, en especial la del león de Damasco, para poder sorprenderle en el supuesto de tener que batirse con él.

Como discípula de su padre que era, el cual tenía fama de ser una de las mejores espadas de Nápoles, ciudad que contaba en aquella época con los más hábiles espadachines, y cuya escuela era muy apreciada, se consideraba los suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse al turco y derrotarle sin arriesgarse en exceso.

Mientras tanto, el duelo prosiguió entre ambos campeones con mayor denuedo. El polaco, que tenía más confianza en su fortaleza que en su destreza, se dio cuenta de que el turco poseía músculos de acero, de extraordinaria resistencia, y procuró emplear una de tantas estocadas secretas que entonces se enseñaban.

Aquello fue su ruina. El turco, que quizá no la desconocía, paró el golpe con suma rapidez y replicó con otro de su cimitarra con una celeridad tal, que el aventurero fue incapaz de detenerlo. El acero le alcanzó por encima de la armadura, tocándole en la parte derecha del cuello y ocasionándole una gran herida.

-El león ha derrotado al oso! –exclamó, en tanto que cien mil voces acogían la súbita victoria con un atronador vocerío desde las murallas.

El polaco había dejado caer la espada de su mano. Permaneció un instante sobre su caballo, con las manos en la herida, como si intentara contener la sangre que brotaba a borbotones y, por último, cayó pesadamente a tierra con gran fragor de hierro, quedando inmóvil al lado del corcel, que no se había movido.

El capitán Tormenta no parpadeó ni tan siquiera.

Alzó la espada y, avanzando hacia el vencedor, dijo:

-¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros dos, señor!

El turco contempló a la joven duquesa, entre admirado y condescendiente.

- ¡Tú! –exclamó–. ¡Si eres un muchacho!...

- ¡Que te dará trabajo! ¿Quieres descansar un momento?

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Terminaré enseguida contigo! ¡Eres en exceso flojo para combatir contra el León de Damasco!

- ¡No por ello pesará menos mi espada! ¡En guardia!

- ¿Tal vez eres un pequeño león más temible que el oso de Polonia?

- ¡Es posible!

- Dime, por lo menos, antes cuál es tu nombre.

- Me conocen por el capitán Tormenta.

- No es ésta la primera ocasión que oigo mencionar ese nombre –repuso Edward-el-

Kadel.

- Ni yo tampoco el suyo.

- Ya sé que eres un héroe.

- ¡No lo imaginas! ¡En guardia, que ataco!

- Ya estoy en guardia, si bien me desagrada matar a un joven tan leal y tan valeroso como tú.

- ¡Vuelvo a repetirte que tengas cuidado con la punta de mi espada! ¡Por san Marcos!

- ¡Por el profeta!

La duquesa, que además de ser una expertísima esgrimista era también muy buena amazona, espoleó su montura, pasando con la velocidad de una flecha y con la espada en la línea, junto al turco. En el instante en que éste se disponía a cubrirse con la cimitarra, le lanzó una estocada hacia la gola donde la coraza no llegaba.

Edward-el-Kadel, que ya se hallaba prevenido, detuvo el golpe con rapidez. Aunque no por completo, y la espada, al ser rechazada hacia arriba, tocó la cimera, arrancándosela y enviándola a considerable distancia.

- ¡Estupenda estocada! –exclamó el León de Damasco, sorprendido–. ¡Es mejor este muchacho que el oso de Polonia!

El capitán Tormenta prosiguió su carrera durante una veintena de metros y, obligando a su corcel a dar una veloz vuelta, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el turco con la espada siempre en línea, presta a herir. Pasó por la izquierda, deteniendo un golpe de cimitarra, y empezó a girar en torno al turco, espoleando con energía al caballo de continuo. Edward-el-Kadel, sorprendido por semejante maniobra, no era capaz de afrontar a un adversario tan ágil.

Su caballo árabe, totalmente agotado por el cansancio, daba vueltas sobre sus patas traseras sin poder seguir al del joven capitán, que parecía estar endemoniado.

Tantos turcos como cristianos lanzaban grandes gritos, animando a los combatientes.

- ¡Valor, capitán Tormenta!

- ¡Viva el defensor de la cruz!

- ¡Muera el guiaurro!

- ¡Por Alá! ¡Por Alá!

La duquesa, que continuaba conservando toda su serenidad, se iba aproximando cada vez más al turco. Sus ojos relampagueaban, su cutis había adquirido un color rosado y sus rojos labios temblaban. El círculo que iba encerrando al turco se estrechaba más a cada momento y el caballo de éste empezaba a perder fuerza y agilidad.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Edward-el-Kadel! –exclamó al cabo de unos segundos la duquesa.

Casi no había terminado la frase, cuando su espada alcanzó al turco debajo de la axila izquierda, en un punto no protegido por el peto.

Edward-el-Kadel lanzó una exclamación de cólera y dolor, al mismo tiempo que en las huestes bárbaras se elevaba un clamor semejante al de la marea en una noche de huracán. En los muros de Famagusta los guerreros agitaban sus picas y alabardas, gritando con voces desaforadas:

- ¡Viva nuestro joven capitán! ¡Aro ha sido vengado!

En lugar de precipitarse sobre el herido y asestarle el golpe definitivo, como era su derecho, la duquesa hizo parar al caballo y examinó entre compasiva y orgullosa al joven León de Damasco, que hacía extraordinarios esfuerzos para sostenerse en la silla.

- ¿te declaras derrotado? –inquirió, haciendo avanzar su caballo.

Edward-el-Kadel intentó levantar la cimitarra para continuar el combate, pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Se tambaleó, se agarró a las crines del caballo y se desplomó en tierra, igual que el polaco, entre un gran fragor de hierro.

- ¡Mátale! –Gritaban los guerreros de Famagusta–. ¡No compadezcas de ese perro infiel, capitán Tormenta!

La duquesa bajó del corcel con la espada cubierta de sangre en la mano y se aproximó al turco, que había logrado ponerse de rodillas.

- ¡te he derrotado! –le dijo.

- ¡Mátame! –contestó Edward-el-Kadel–. ¡Estás en tu derecho!

-¡El capitán Tormenta no mata al que no puede defenderse! ¡Eres un hombre valeroso y te perdono la vida!

-¡No supuse que fuera tanta la generosidad de los cristianos! –reconoció Edward con voz débil–. ¡Gracias! ¡No olvidaré jamás la generosidad del capitán Tormenta!

-¡Adiós y cúrate pronto!

La duquesa se encaminaba a su caballo, cuando los turcos, enfurecidos, la rodearon.

-¡Muerte al guiaurro! –exclamaban. Ocho o diez jinetes se aproximaban enarbolando las cimitarras, decididos a vengar la derrota del León de Damasco.

Un griterío enfurecido se alzó entre los cristianos de Famagusta.

-¡Viles traidores!

Realizando un supremo esfuerzo, Edward-el- Kadel se había incorporado, pálido, pero con los ojos llameando a consecuencia de la ira que le invadía.

-¡Canallas! –gritó, dirigiéndose a sus compatriotas–. ¿Qué hacen? ¡Retírense todos o haré que los empalen como indignos de estar entre los valerosos y nobles guerreros!

Los jinetes habían interrumpido su avance, confundidos y atemorizados.

En aquel instante, dos disparos de culebrina surgieron del fuerte de san Marcos, seguidos de una lluvia de proyectiles que hizo rodar por tierra a siete de los infieles. Los demás hicieron volver grupas a sus caballos huyendo a todo galope hacia el campamento turco, entre las risotadas y burlas de sus camaradas, que no habían estado de acuerdo con aquella inoportuna intervención.

-¡Ésa es la lección que se tenían ganada! –exclamó el León de Damasco, en tanto que su escudero acudía en su ayuda.

La artillería turca no había respondido a los disparos de los cristianos.

El capitán Tormenta, que todavía llevaba el espada en la mano, decidido a vender cara su vida, hizo un ademán despidiéndose de Edward-el-Kadel con la mano izquierda, subió sobre su caballo, y se alejó en dirección a Famagusta, en tanto que la tropa cristiana lo acogía con un verdadero huracán de aplausos y hurras.

En el instante en que se marchaba, el polaco, que no había muerto, alzó con lentitud la cabeza y le siguió con la mirada mientras murmuraba:

-¡Confió en que nos volveremos a ver jovencita!

A Edward-el-Kadel no le pasó inadvertido el movimiento del capitán Aro.

-¡Ése no está muerto! –advirtió a su escudero–. ¿El oso de Polonia tendrá el alma atornillada?

-¿Debo matarle? –indagó el escudero.

-¡Llévame junto a él!

Apoyándose en el guerrero y conteniendo con la mano la sangre que manaba en abundancia, se aproximó al capitán.

-¿Pretendes rematarme? –inquirió éste con voz lastimera–. Desde este momento soy correligionario vuestro..., ya que he renegado de mi religión. ¿Matarias a un mahometano?

-¡Haré que te curen! –respondió el León de Damasco.

¡Eso es lo que deseo!, díjose para sus adentros el aventurero. Ah, capitán Tormenta: ¡me las pagarás! .

**Hola aquí un nuevo capi! He decidido cambiarle el habla a los personajes de español de España a Español latino! xD que tal les parece esta historia? Comenten por favor recuerden que son comentarios me inspiran! Recuerden también darse una vueltesita por mi otro Fic "Historia de Colegio". Los quiero!**

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	4. Capitulo 4 La Fiereza de Mustafa

**Capitulo 4. La Fiereza De Mustafá**

Tras aquel caballeresco duelo, que habíaconsolidado la bien cimentada fama del capitánTormenta, considerado desde entoncescomo la mejor espada de Famagusta, los turcosprosiguieron el asedio, aunque con bastantemenos vigor del que los cristianos esperaban.

Semejaba que a raíz de la derrota del León de Damasco una intensa desmoralización se hubiese adueñado de los atacantes. Lo cierto es que no se lanzaban al asalto con su antiguo arrojo y que el cañoneo decaía.

Ya no se distinguía, como antes, al jefe supremo de las huestes bárbaras, Mustafá, revisar por la mañana, a continuación de la oración, a la columna de asalto, ni aparecer junto a las compañías de artilleros para animarlos.

Incluso el griterío salvaje, que siempre acababa en un terrible alarido de "¡Muerte y exterminio a los enemigos de la Media Luna!", cesó en el campamento turco. ¿Qué más ocurriría? Las tropas enmudecieron y los timbales de las fuerzas de a caballo no hicieron sonar de nuevo su repique de asalto.

Parecía como si alguien hubiese impuesto al ejército el mutismo más absoluto.

Fue inútil que los capitanes cristianos intentaran averiguar el secreto. Todavía no había llegado el tiempo del Ramadán o cuaresma musulmana, durante la cual los adoradores del Profeta interrumpen sus campañas militares para orar y efectuar a la vez grandes ayunos.

No podía además admitirse que el gran visir hubiera ordenado guardar silencio para ayudar al restablecimiento del joven León de Damasco, quien, a fin de cuentas, sólo era el hijo de un bajá.

El capitán Tormenta y sus tenientes aguardaban la justificación a tan insólito proceder por medio de Jacob, único que tal vez pudiera explicar algo al respecto. Pero, desde la conversación ya descrita, el árabe no había regresado a Famagusta.

La inopinada tranquilidad del enemigo, en lugar de consolar a los cercados, los desesperaba, ya que las provisiones iban disminuyendo con gran rapidez y el hambre empezaba a cundir entre los moradores de la población, cuyos últimos alimentos (aceite y cuero) comenzaban también a escasear.

De esta manera pasaron algunos días, con disparos aislados de culebrina por los dos bandos, cuando cierta noche que el capitán Tormenta y Seth Perpignano se encontraban de guardia en el fuerte de San Marcos observaron una sombra escalar con la agilidad de un simio por los salientes de la muralla.

- ¿Eres tu Jacob? –interrogó el capitán Tormenta, tomando con cuidado un arcabuz arrimado al parapeto y que tenía encendida la mecha.

- ¡Sí, señor; soy yo: Jacob! ¡No dispares! –replicó el árabe.

Con un esfuerzo final, el hombre se asió a una tronera, alcanzó de un salto el parapeto y cayó junto al capitán.

- Estabas preocupado por mi larga ausencia, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó el árabe.

- Tenía miedo de que te hubieran descubierto y dado muerte –respondió el capitán

Tormenta.

- No recelan nada de mí: tranquilízate. Desde luego, el día de tu desafío con Edward- El-Kadel me vieron cargar las pistolas con la intención de matarle, como lo hubiera hecho en el supuesto de que te hubiese matado.

- ¿Va mejorando?

- Edward-el-Kadel debe de tener el pellejo muy duro y ya se está restableciendo. De aquí a dos días ya podrá montar de nuevo a caballo. ¡Ah! Debo comunicarte otra nueva muy importante que sin duda, te extrañará.

- ¿Qué noticia es?

- Que también Aro, el polaco, se va restableciendo muy deprisa.

- ¡Aro! –exclamaron a la vez el capitán y Seth.

- Sí.

- ¿No murió a consecuencia del golpe de cimitarra?

- No, señor. ¡Por lo visto los osos de los bosques polacos tienen dura la osamenta!

- ¿Y no le dieron el golpe de gracia?

- No, ya que renegó de la cruz y abrazó la fe del Profeta –replicó Jacob–. ¡Ese aventurero tiene una conciencia muy elástica y venera igual la cruz que a la Media Luna!

- ¡Es un canalla! –Barbotó encolerizado Seth- . ¡Luchar contra nosotros, contra sus hermanos de armas!

- Y en cuanto se encuentre restablecido será nombrado capitán en el ejército turco – agregó el árabe–. Uno de los bajás le ha asegurado que le dará ese destino.

- Ese hombre debe sentir por mí un odio mortal, sin que yo le haya dado el menor motivo para ello. Si a veces no me...

- ¿Qué capitán? –indagó el veneciano, al ver que interrumpía sus palabras de improviso.

En lugar de responder, el capitán Tormenta preguntó al árabe:

- ¿Aún nada?

- ¡Nada! –repuso Jacob con gesto de desolación–. No comprendo por qué ocultan de esta manera el lugar adonde fue llevado el caballero Le Hussière.

- No obstante resulta imposible que lo desconozcan todos –adujo el capitán Tormenta, lanzando un suspiro–. ¿Le habrán dado muerte? ¡Dios mío, qué sospecha!

- No, señora. Tengo la certeza de que está con vida. Me imagino que le tienen encerrado en algún castillo de la costa, en la idea de que consienta en abrazar la religión islámica. Es un hombre muy valeroso a quien los turcos desearían tener entre sus guerreros, ya que les sería de mucha utilidad para conducir sus hordas, valientes pero indisciplinadas.

El capitán Tormenta se había dejado caer encima de un montón de escombros, como acometido por una imprevista debilidad.

Seth y el árabe le contemplaban, intensamente emocionados.

- ¡No podré averiguar nunca qué ha sido de él! –musitó la duquesa, estallando en un apagado sollozo.

- ¡No desesperes, señora! –dijo el árabe–. ¡No desisto de mis esfuerzos hasta conocer a dónde le han llevado! Estás enterada de que vive, y ya esto ha de ser un gran consuelo para ti.

- Pero no tienes nada que demuestre cuanto dices, Jacob.

- Es verdad. Pero si le hubiesen matado, se conocería en el campamento.

- ¿Y por qué esconden de esa forma el sitio donde le tienen preso?

- Eso no puedo saberlo.

El capitán Tormenta se había incorporado.

- ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡No debo desesperarme!

En aquel instante un tremendo clamor turbó el silencio nocturno.

En el campamento turco sonaban las trompas y los timbales de la caballería y un vocerío enfurecido, unido a los disparos de armas de fuego.

Miles de antorchas habían sido encendidas como de improviso y discurrían por la extensa llanura, yendo a reunirse hacia el centro del campamento, donde sobresalía por encima de las demás la grandiosa tienda del gran visir, general supremo de las fuerzas otomanas.

El capitán, Seth Perpignano y Jacob se habían aproximado inmediatamente al parapeto del fuerte, en tanto que las trompetas de los centinelas cristianos tocaban alarma y los guerreros que habían estado dormitando hasta entonces se armaban y corrían hacia las murallas.

- ¡Se disponen para el ataque general! – comentó el capitán Tormenta.

- No –contestó el árabe, con pausada voz– Es una revuelta que ha ocurrido en el campamento turco, la cual ya estaba prevista de antemano.

- ¿Contra quién?

- Contra el gran visir Mustafá.

- ¿Por qué razón? –inquirió Seth.

- Para forzarle a continuar el asedio de la ciudad. Ya hace ocho días que las fuerzas se hallan inactivas y empiezan a murmurar.

- Todos lo habíamos observado –convino Seth-. Por fuerza el gran visir tiene que encontrarse enfermo.

- Al parecer disfruta de una magnífica salud. Su corazón es el que se halla encadenado.

- ¿Qué quieres dar a entender, Jacob? – preguntó el capitán.

- Que una joven cristiana, de Canea, lo ha hechizado. El visir profundamente enamorado y aceptando el consejo de la bella muchacha, les ha concedido una larga tregua.

- ¿Puede ser que los ojos de una mujer puedan influir de tal manera en tan fiero capitán? –exclamó el teniente.

- Se asegura que es una belleza extraordinaria. Sin embargo, no me agradaría encontrarme en su lugar, ya que todo el ejército solicita su muerte, considerando que es un impedimento para proseguir la campaña.

- ¿Y piensas que el visir aceptará las exigencias de sus guerreros? –inquirió el capitán.

- Ya comprobaréis cómo no es capaz de oponerse –respondió el árabe–. El sultán dispone de espías en el mismo campamento y, si supiese que está cundiendo el descontento entre sus guerreros, no vacilaría en obsequiar a su comandante supremo con un lazo de seda. Y ya sabéis lo que semejante regalo quiere dar a entender: ahorcarse o dejarse empalar.

- ¡Desgraciada muchacha! –exclamó el capitán Tormenta con acento conmovido–. ¿Y qué más puede ocurrir?

- Cuando esa encantadora jovencita muera, pueden esperar un furioso asalto. Las huestes islamitas se encuentran nerviosas por lo prolongado del asedio y se arrojarán sobre Famagusta como un mar tormentoso contra las peñas.

- ¡Los acogeremos como se merecen! – repuso Seth–. Nuestras espadas y corazas son fuertes y no nos tiemblan los corazones.

El árabe inclinó la cabeza y, examinando con angustia a la duquesa, agregó:

-¡Son muy numerosos! Como no conquisten la ciudad por sorpresa... Siempre podré avisarte con tiempo. ¿He de regresar al campamento turco, señora?-

El capitán Tormenta no respondió. Apoyado contra el parapeto, prestaba atención a las vociferaciones de los sitiadores y examinaba con aspecto de preocupación los millares de antorchas que se movían en torno a la tienda del gran visir.

Entre aquel griterío ensordecedor, que parecía el bramido del mar azotado por el viento, se escuchaban en ocasiones miles de voces que exclamaban:

- ¡Muera la esclava! ¡Queremos su cabeza!

Y los timbales, las trompas y los disparos hacían enmudecer aquella fiera gritería, y aquellas maldiciones que brotaban de cien mil pechos se convertían en un horrible rugido, como si el campamento de los infieles hubiese sido de improviso invadido por infinidad de animales salvajes llegados desde los desiertos asiáticos y africanos.

- ¿Debo regresar, señora? –insistió Jacob.

El capitán Tormenta repuso, con un estremecimiento:

- ¡Sí, márchate! ¡Aprovecha este momento de tregua y no abandones tus averiguaciones si deseas verme feliz!

Los ojos del hijo del desierto fueron atravesados por una sombra de infinita tristeza y contestó con tono resignado:

- Haré lo que deseas, señora, con tal de ver tus bellos labios sonreír y tu frente tranquila.

El capitán Tormenta hizo a su teniente una indicación para que le aguardara y se fue con el árabe hasta el parapeto del fuerte.

- ¿Me dijiste que el capitán Aro no había muerto? –preguntó.

- Sí, señora. Y, por el momento, no parece tener muchos deseos de abandonar esta vida.

- ¡Vigílale!

- ¿Teme algo de ese renegado? –inquirió el árabe, irguiéndose con aspecto amenazador.

- Presiento en él a un enemigo.

- ¿Por qué razón te odiará?

- Ha logrado descubrir que soy una mujer.

- ¿Temes que esté enamorado de ti? – interrogó Jacob mientras su rostro se demudaba como consecuencia de un acceso de terrible cólera.

- ¡Quién sabe! –respondió la duquesa–. Acaso me odie porque la mujer ha derrotado al León de Damasco y tal vez, si bien en secreto, me ame apasionadamente. ¡No es sencillo entender el corazón humano!

- ¡El vizconde Le Hussière de acuerdo; pero el polaco, no! –dijo el árabe con mal reprimido despecho.

- ¿Serías capaz de imaginar que amo a ese aventurero?

- Jamás lo creería, señora. Pero de ser así... ¡Jacob tiene un yatagán en el cinto y lo clavaría hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de ese renegado!

- Se advertía en aquel instante en el semblante del salvaje hijo del desierto tan gran expresión de ira, que el capitán Tormenta no pudo menos de sentirse impresionado. Era una desesperación inmensa, terrible.

- ¡No te inquietes, mi buen Jacob! –dijo la duquesa–. O Le Hussière, o ninguno. ¡Lo quiero demasiado!

- ¡Adiós, señora! –se despidió el árabe, luego de unos breves instantes agrego–. ¡Espiaré a ese hombre, en quien adivino un enemigo de tu felicidad, igual que el león vigila la presa que agoniza! ¡Cuando tú ordenes, el pobre esclavo lo matará!

Y sin aguardar a que la duquesa le respondiera, saltó el parapeto y, dejándose deslizar por la muralla, desapareció apresuradamente entre la oscuridad.

La joven duquesa había permanecido quieta, intentando hallar entre las sombras nocturnas el faub (amplio y largo manto que usaban los africanos) de su leal esclavo.

- ¡Cómo debe de sufrir su corazón! –murmuró–. ¡Pobre Jacob! ¡Más te hubiera valido permanecer en poder de tu antiguo y feroz amo!

Al verla sola, Seth se había dirigido hacia ella.

- ¡Al parecer los turcos se han apaciguado! –comentó–. ¿Habrán asesinado a la cristiana? ¡Esos miserables son capaces de cualquier cosa, y, cuando se hallan dominados por la cólera, no respetan a nada ni a nadie, ya sean mujeres o niños!

- ¡Lo sé de sobra! –murmuró la duquesa.

Mientras tanto, los gritos se habían interrumpido en el campamento turco y ya no se percibían los timbales de la caballería ni el sonido de las trompas. Solamente se veía cómo las antorchas se congregaban en distintos lugares o bien cómo se extendían en inacabable fila, que formaba una caprichosa línea de fuego en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los capitanes cristianos, seguros de que, por lo menos de momento, los infieles no pensaban lanzarse al asalto de la ciudad, habían ordenado a sus compañías retornar a las tiendas de campaña, dejando una fuerte guardia junto a los fuertes y las culebrinas.

Como ya anticipó Jacob la noche transcurrió sin la más mínima alarma, y los sitiados pudieron descansar con toda tranquilidad.

Casi no había comenzado a despuntar la aurora, cuando cuatro caballeros turcos que portaban en las alabardas banderines de seda blanca, precedidos por un trompetero, llegaron hasta debajo de la muralla del fuerte de

San Marcos –en cuya plataforma se reunían por lo común los capitanes cristianos- con el objeto de solicitar una breve tregua para hacerles presenciar un insólito espectáculo, que afirmaban había de influir en gran manera en la suerte de la guerra.

Imaginando que se trataba de algún nuevo reto, los capitanes venecianos, que no deseaban

excitar en demasía a aquellas fieras gentes de quienes dependía su destino, luego de un breve consejo, aceptaron prometiendo no disparar hasta después de mediodía.

Diez minutos más tarde, los sitiados, que no confiando demasiado en las promesas turcas, se habían congregado en los fuertes, vieron desplegarse en la llanura a las numerosísimas hordas enemigas desfilando por batallones como para una revista.

En primer lugar pasaron los artilleros, de anchos calzones y uniformes multicolores, detrás de los cuales eran arrastradas doscientas culebrinas por magníficos caballos árabes con penachos y cubiertos con largas gualdrapas rojas; a continuación venían las compañías de jenízaros, temibles guerreros que constituían lo más selecto del ejército turco, hombres a quienes no arredraba la muerte y que una vez lanzados al ataque, ni espadas, ni culebrinas, ni mosquetes eran capaces de detener (el jenízaro era, por lo general, un cristiano que desde niño había sido educado en las creencias islámicas) Siguieron los albanos, con sus raros vestidos de túnica blanca y larga, y turbante, con las fajas repletas de pistolas; los guerreros del Asia Menor, provistos de larguísimos arcabuces, alabardas y ballestas de las empleadas cien años atrás y cubiertos con relucientes cotas de acero, que seguramente se remontaban a la época de las Cruzadas. En último término apareció una inmensa columna de jinetes árabes y egipcios cubiertos por sus grandes mantos blancos, adornados con franjas rosadas.

Al son de las trompas y timbales, el poderoso ejército se dividió en varias columnas, formando en la llanura un amplio semicírculo cuyas alas desaparecían en el horizonte.

- ¿Tal vez querrán amedrentarnos mostrándonos sus fuerzas? –preguntó Seth, volviéndose al capitán Tormenta, que examinaba con cierto temor cómo desfilaban aquellas inmensas hordas.

- Lo ignoro –repuso la joven duquesa–. No obstante, algo pretenden.

Acababa de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando las trompas cesaron de sonar de improviso y los timbales callaron.

Las columnas se abrieron y por entre ellas apareció el gran visir Mustafá, con armadura de hierro bruñido y un turbante adornado de enorme penacho que relucía igual que si estuviese lleno de brillantes.

Cabalgaba sobre un caballo tordo y enjaezado con insólito lujo; bridas largas, como las empleadas por los marroquíes y berberiscos, una enorme gualdrapa de terciopelo carmesí con franja de oro que le alcanzaba hasta las corvas y fundas de terciopelo azul para las pistolas, con un par de grandes medias lunas de plata.

Iba tras él un heraldo con una gran trompeta y un estandarte de verde seda, y algo más retrasada, encima de una mula blanca, una joven envuelta en un amplio velo blanco, adornado con diminutas estrellas de oro, que la escondía a las miradas. A continuación cabalgaban capitanes y bajás, despidiendo fulgores a causa de sus corazas plateadas, y caballeros en magníficas monturas.

El gran visir, que marchaba delante conduciendo con segura mano a su brioso corcel, se detuvo a unos trescientos pasos del fuerte de San Marcos. Contemplando a los capitanes cristianos, desenvainó su cimitarra y, volviéndose hacia sus guerreros, gritó:

- ¡Observen cómo el visir rompe sus cadenas!

Con un inopinado movimiento hizo dar a su caballo media vuelta, poniéndolo junto a la mula, y, alzándose sobre los estribos, con un seco y tremendo golpe de cimitarra cortó por completo el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo rodar a enorme distancia la cabeza, que, en efecto, era muy hermosa.

El cuerpo de la joven decapitada permaneció por unos segundos sobre la silla, en tanto que el blanco velo se inundaba de sangre y, por último, se desplomó en tierra, acompañado por un grito de indignación de los cristianos.

El gran visir, luego de limpiar su cimitarra en la gualdrapa de su corcel, la envainó con frío ademán, y con el puño en dirección a Famagusta, exclamó con terrible acento, semejante al terrible retumbar del trueno:

- ¡Y ahora, guiaurri, pagaran la sangre que que he derramado! ¡Esta noche nos veremos!-


	5. capitulo 5 El Ataque a Famagusta

**Capitulo 5. El Ataque a Famagusta**

La amenaza del gran visir de los turcoscausó profunda impresión entre los capitanes,convencidos de la audacia y energía del temibleguerrero, al cual se debían hasta aquelmomento las victorias conseguidas contra losvenecianos.En la seguridad de que a la noche habríande resistir un ataque encarnizado, más formidableque los asaltos hasta entonces rechazados,y conociendo su estado de inferioridadpor los estragos ocasionados en los fuertes ymurallas por las minas de los otomanos, porconsejo del gobernador se tomaron las medidasnecesarias para hacer frente al tremendopeligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Se reforzaron las guardias, en especial las de los fuertes de defensa de los fosos, si bien éstos ya no podían servir de nada en absoluto por hallarse llenos de escombros, y se emplazaron las culebrinas en lugares de buena altura desde los cuales se podía dominar la llanura y barrer con los proyectiles a los atacantes.

La población, ya prevenida, a pesar de su extraordinaria debilidad como consecuencia de prolongados ayunos, sabiendo que si los turcos conseguían rebasar las murallas iba a ser víctima de las cimitarras infieles, intentó en masa reforzar los puntos más maltrechos con escombros y cascotes procedentes de sus propias casas, ya casi todas destruidas.

Una gran angustia se había apoderado de todos. Adivinaban que se aproximaba el fin de Famagusta y que una horrorosa matanza iba a precederlo.

Se podía presumir que el ejército turco, veinte veces superior en número al veneciano y convencido de su extraordinario poder y de la enorme superioridad de su artillería, enervado por lo prolongado del sitio, procuraría llevar a cabo uno de esos esfuerzos imposibles de contener por medio de las armas ni por la fe sorprendente de los asediados. En el transcurso del día los sitiadores redujeron toda su actividad a efectuar de vez en cuando algún disparo de culebrina, aunque más con el objeto de rectificar a puntería que para abatir las obras de defensa de los venecianos.

Pero en su campamento se advertía un insólito movimiento.

Grupos de jinetes partían de la tienda del visir y del bajá llevando instrucciones a las dos alas del ejército. Los artilleros trasladaban sus piezas en dirección a las trincheras y reductos, y pelotones de zapadores-minadores se diseminaban por la planicie para no ser alcanzados por los proyectiles de los cristianos.

Los capitanes cristianos Sam Bragadino, Embry Martinengo y Quil Tiépolo, con el albano Ben Spilotto, luego de haberse reunido en consejo con el gobernador de la plaza, Astorre Baglione, habían acordado anticiparse al asalto turco con un intenso bombardeo, con el objeto de dispersar a los zapadores y evitar que la artillería adversaria tomara posiciones.

Así se efectuó. Después del mediodía todas las piezas que defendían los fuertes abrieron un endiablado fuego, llenaron la llanura de hierro y piedras, mientras los más expertos arcabuceros, protegidos tras los parapetos, disparaban contra los minadores que intentaban aproximarse amparándose en las escabrosidades del terreno.

El fuego se prolongó hasta la puesta del sol, ocasionando muchas bajas a los asaltantes, y una vez que la noche hubo caído, las trompetas tocaron a rebato, llamando a toda la población a defender las murallas.

El ejército turco iniciaba el despliegue por la llanura en imponentes columnas, disponiéndose para el asalto general.

Las trompas otomanas sonaban ininterrumpidamente, los timbales redoblaban exaltando los ánimos con grandes alaridos alzaban de vez en cuando, sonando de una forma lúgubre en los oídos de los cristianos, y en los escasos momentos de silencio al muezzin, que estimulaba a los fanáticos, exclamando:

-¡Por Alá! ¡Aniquilen! ¡Maten! ¡No hay más Dios que Alá, y Mahoma es su profeta!

La defensa de Famagusta se centraba principalmente en el fuerte de San Marcos, ya que sabían que el máximo esfuerzo de los turcos iba dirigido hacia aquella parte, por ser la llave de la plaza.

Los mejores capitanes –entre los cuales estaba Tormenta– habían trasladado a ese punto sus compañías y veinte culebrinas de las de mayor calibre fueron llevadas allí. Los disparos de toda esa artillería, manejada por los más diestros marineros venecianos, deberían concentrarse sobre las cerradas columnas turcas, que proseguían su avance, impávidas, desafiando a la muerte.

Casi no había vuelto a reanudarse el fuego, cuando Jacob, que abandonó el campamento turco antes que los sitiadores se pusieran en movimiento, trepó por la muralla, apareciendo ante el capitán Tormenta.

-¡Señor –exclamó con voz temblorosa–, ha llegado el momento definitivo para Famagusta! ¡Cómo no acontezca un milagro, la ciudad se encontrará mañana en manos de los infieles!

-¡Todos estamos decididos a morir! – contestó la duquesa Bella, en tono de resignación.

-¿Y el señor de Le Hussière?

-¡Dios lo protegerá!

-¡Todavía hay ocasión de escapar! ¡Tapada con mi faub puedes pasar inadvertida entre la horrorosa confusión que va a seguir al ataque!

-¡Soy un guerrero de la cruz, Jacob– replicó la duquesa con acento altivo–, y no dejaré a Famagusta sin una espada que sabrá cumplir con su obligación!

-¡Piensa, señora, que tal vez mañana no te encuentres viva, pues estoy enterado que el gran visir ha ordenado despiadadamente llevarlo todo a degüello!

-¡Sabremos morir! –insistió la duquesa, reprimiendo un suspiro –. ¡Si el destino ha decidido que ninguno de nosotros salga con vida de este cerco, que se cumpla nuestro sino!

-¿Entonces no vienes, señora? –inquirió Jacob.

-¡No es posible! ¡El capitán Tormenta no debe deshonrarse delante de la cristiandad!

-¡En tal caso, moriré junto a ti! –decidió el árabe, con vehemente acento.

Y añadió para sí: "¡La muerte todo lo extingue y el desgraciado esclavo descansará tranquilo!"

Mientras tanto, el bombardeo era terrorífico. Las doscientas culebrinas turcas, artillería extraordinaria para aquella época, habían abierto fuego, tronando con inusitada potencia contra los fuertes y muros, medio derruidos.

Proyectiles de hierro y piedra llovían en gran cantidad sobre las defensas, ocasionando numerosas bajas entre los sitiados, y los tiros de mosquete eran incesantes. La siniestra llanura semejaba un mar de fuego y el estruendo era tan espantoso que tanto fuerte como murallas se estremecían y se agrietaban cubriendo los fosos de ruinas.

Los guerreros venecianos aguardaban el asalto con aspecto tranquilo, sin amedrentarse por los alaridos ni por el terrible estruendo de aquellos miles y miles de hombres, bárbara hueste que aullaba igual que manadas de lobos hambrientos.

Todos los habitantes que estaban en condiciones de sostener todavía un arma se hallaban en los fuertes, provistos de picas y alabardas, espadas y mazas, dominados por una loca furia, en tanto que sus mujeres y sus hijos se refugiaban entre sollozos y rezos en la iglesia principal, en medio de una ininterrumpida lluvia de bombas que destruían las últimas viviendas.

Un horripilante fragor cercaba a Famagusta. Las torres, desmanteladas por el fuego de los cañones enemigos, se venían abajo con gran estrépito, en tanto que esquirlas de proyectiles de piedra saltaban por todas partes hiriendo a guerreros, mujeres y niños. Astorre Baglione, gobernador de la plaza, contemplaba impertérrito semejante desastre, apoyado en su espalda y aguardando con el corazón lleno de angustia el momento supremo del ataque.

Teniendo a su alrededor a sus capitanes dio con acento sereno las órdenes pertinentes, conocedor ya de lo que iba a suceder. Tenía la certeza de que el visir no le perdonaría aunque saliera vivo del asalto general y aguardaba impasible el peligro que sobre él se cernía. ¡Magnífico ejemplo de heroísmo!

Las huestes turcas, mientras tanto, resguardadas por su artillería, seguían disparando sobre Famagusta y avanzaban, indiferentes al peligro, animadas por las exclamaciones del muezzin:

-¡Aniquilen! ¡Maten! ¡El Profeta y Alá lo ordenan!

Los jenízaros se habían situado a la cabeza del ejército turco y se desplegaban por la llanura, arrastrando tras ellos a los albanos y guerreros del Asia Menor.

Los zapadores que los precedían no desaprovechaban el tiempo. Protegidos por la confusión y la oscuridad llegábanse con loca temeridad a la parte baja de los fuertes y las torres, amontonando barriles de pólvora para provocar brechas que dieran acceso a la infantería. Sus esfuerzos principales se dirigían al fuerte de San Marcos, minándolo por todo los lados. Estruendosos estampidos se sucedían sin cesar, agrietando el revestimiento y derrumbando las aspilleras.

Sin embargo, la reducida fuerza de venecianos y dálmatas que todavía quedaba con vida no interrumpía el fuego, diezmando de una manera cruel las filas enemigas y cubriendo la planicie de muertos y heridos.

El estruendo iba en aumento. A los alaridos de los musulmanes respondían las plegarias y los lamentos de las mujeres y niños. En el aire, saturado de humo y de polvo, sonaban entre el ruido del bronce las campanas que llamaban a los habitantes de la ciudad, por si todavía quedaba alguno con vida en las casas ya incendiadas.

La horda de los bárbaros avanzaba, lenta y pesadamente, diseminándose por la llanura. Se dirigían por miles hacia la contraescarpa de los fuertes, como una marea irresistible, en tanto que las minas estallaban con fragor enorme, alumbrando la planicie con lúgubres y rojizos resplandores.

-¡Por Alá! ¡Por el Profeta! ¡Muerte y exterminio a los guiaurri! –aullaban cien mil voces, sofocando el retumbar de la artillería.

Los jenízaros alcanzaban ya el fuerte de San Marcos, cuando se provocó un inesperado relámpago, acompañado de un tremendo estampido. Una mina, que no llegó a arder, alcanzada por alguna esquirla de piedra ardiente o cualquier flecha incendiaria, acababa de estallar, destruyendo la muralla casi por completo.

Una lluvia de escombros alzóse por los aires, hiriendo o matando a numerosos jenízaros, cuya columna se había retirado atropelladamente, yendo a parar en parte contra la torre defendida por los venecianos. El capitán Tormenta, que se hallaba junto a uno de los reductos, dispuestos a impedir el avance de los enemigos al frente de su compañía, recibió el golpe de un bloque de piedra, que le vino a dar en la parte derecha de la coraza.

Jacob, que se encontraba próximo a él, viendo que a su señora se le caía el escudo y la espada y se desplomaba como alcanzada por un rayo, se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, mientras lanzaba una exclamación de angustia y espanto.

-¡La han matado! ¡La han matado!

Su voz fue ahogada por el horroroso estruendo, que sofocaba el estampido de la artillería. Los jenízaros se precipitaban en aquel instante al asalto con increíble furia y nadie estaba en condiciones de ocuparse de la audaz e infortunada joven y mucho menos todavía el señor Seth, que ya combatía al frente de los mercenarios.

Con gran excitación, Jacob tomó entre sus brazos a la duquesa y, apretándola contra su pecho, se dirigió a la carrera hacia la ciudad sin prestar atención a los proyectiles y fragmentos de piedra que caían por doquier en torno suyo.

¿Hacia qué punto huía? ¡Él era el único en saberlo!

Rodeó durante un rato la muralla por su parte interior y detuvo su carrera frente a una vieja torre de la ciudad, cuya base se hallaba ya abatida por las minas y en cuya plataforma continuaban disparando todavía un par de culebrinas.

Jacob, agarrándose a los escombros, se metió por una estrecha abertura, que debía de ser el acceso a un subterráneo abandonado. Avanzó a tientas, con la joven aún entre sus brazos, y la depositó suavemente en tierra.

- ¡Aunque Famagusta se entregara esta noche, no habrá quien descubra el cadáver de mi señora! –dijo en voz baja.

Caminó un momento entre la oscuridad, hasta que extrajo de su bolsa eslabón y pedernal, con cuyas chispas prendió fuego a la mecha, logrando una débil llama.

- ¡No han dejado vacío el subterráneo! – exclamó–. ¡Hallaré lo que necesito!

Se encaminó hacia un rincón, en el que había un montón de cajas y barriles, y buscando allí, sacó una antorcha a la que prendió fuego.

Se hallaban en un subterráneo situado en la base del torreón y que debió de haber servido como depósito a la guarnición del antiguo fuerte. Aparte las cajas y barriles, que contenían armas y municiones, se veían colchonetas, sábanas, alcuzas llenas de aceite y aceitunas, que era la única provisión alimenticia de los sitiados.

Sin preocuparse por el estruendo de las culebrinas que resonaba sobre su cabeza, el árabe introdujo la antorcha en un hueco del suelo y puso a la duquesa encima de uno de los colchones.

- ¡No es posible que haya muerto! – exclamó con sollozos. ¡Una mujer tan hermosa no puede morir así!-

Alzó el manto con que cubrió a la duquesa y revisó la armadura. En la parte derecha se observaba una enorme abolladura con un agujero en su centro, por donde la sangre manaba; el fragmento de piedra o de hierro fuertemente despedido había destrozado el acero del peto.

Con mucho cuidado le quitó la coraza y en el costado, bajo la última costilla, vio una herida que sangrada en abundancia.

-¡Si no ha penetrado en la carne ninguna esquirla del proyectil, mi señora no morirá!– musitó el árabe–. ¡No obstante el golpe debe de haber sido muy fuerte!

Desgarró la capa de la duquesa, que era de muy fina lana, y haciendo unas vendas, las cuales empapó en aceite, vendó la herida con el fin de restañar la sangre y sopló varias veces en el semblante de la joven para hacerle recuperar el sentido.

- ¿Eres tú, mi leal Jacob? –inquirió al cabo de breves instantes la duquesa, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el árabe.

Su voz era apagada y su cara estaba muy pálida, tan blanca como la nieve.

- ¡Está viva! ¡Mi señora está viva! – exclamó el árabe–. ¡Ah, señora; creí que habías muerto!

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jake? –interrogó la duquesa–. No me acuerdo de nada. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿Quién dispara a nuestro alrededor? ¿No oyes los estampidos?

- Nos hallamos en los subterráneos, a resguardo de los proyectiles de los turcos.

- ¡Los turcos! –exclamó la joven, pretendiendo incorporarse. ¿Se ha rendido Famagusta?

- Aún no, señora.

- ¿Y yo me encuentro en este lugar en tanto que otros se matan?

- ¡Estás herida!

- ¡Es verdad, noto un gran dolor aquí! ¿Me han herido con una bala o con espada? ¡No me acuerdo de nada!

- Lo que te ha desgarrado la coraza ha sido un fragmento de piedra.

- ¡Dios mío, qué fragor!

- Los turcos se precipitan al asalto.

La palidez del semblante de la duquesa se hizo todavía más intensa.

-¿No tiene salvación la ciudad? –preguntó, con acento angustiado.

-No puedo decirlo, señora. Pero me parece que no. Oigo las culebrinas del fuerte de San Marcos que no dejan de retumbar.

¡Jacob, ve a examinar lo que ocurre!

-Y tú, señora... ¿cómo voy a dejarte sola?

-Eres más necesario en las murallas que en este lugar.

-¡No me siento capaz de abandonarte!

-¡Márchate! –exclamó la duquesa en tono enérgico–. ¡Márchate o me levanto y, aunque tenga que morir en el camino abandonaré este refugio! ¡Es el instante supremo en que todos los defensores de la cruz luchan! ¡Tú has renegado de la fe del Profeta y ahora eres cristiano, lo mismo que yo! ¡Combate contra los enemigos de nuestra religión!

El árabe inclinó la cabeza, durante un momento permaneció indeciso contemplando a la duquesa, y, por último, desenvainando el yatagán, se precipitó hacia el exterior, mientras murmuraba:

- ¡Que el Dios de los cristianos me proteja para poder defender a mi señora!

**Hola! En estos días me fije que por error me comí un capítulo! Así que aquí está la corrección! Disfrútenlo y gracias por leerme! **

**Besos y cariños.**

**Mile**


	6. Capitulo 6 Noche de Sangre

**Capitulo 6. Noche de Sangre.**

Mientras el árabe se encaminaba a la carrera en dirección al fuerte de San Marcos, arrimándose a las casas para eludir las balas y las piedras, que caían sin interrupción, las hordas turcas, a pesar de su intenso tiroteo de los cristianos, habían conseguido atravesar la planicie y se lanzaban al ataque general.

Famagusta se hallaba rodeada por un cinturón de hierro y fuego, que a cada instante iba estrechándose más, lenta pero inexorablemente.

Los mayores esfuerzos se centraban sobre el fuerte de San Marcos. De todas formas, imponentes masa de atacantes rodeaban también los restantes fuertes y murallas, desafiando a la muerte. Los jenízaros, que habían sufrido grandes pérdidas y llenado la llanura con sus muertos, acababan de congregarse bajo el poderoso cuerpo a cuerpo, atacando con impetuoso denuedo a las compañías de mercenarios que lo defendían, mientras las fuerzas de albanos y guerreros del Asia Menor pretendían escalar las torres y apoderarse de ellas.

Trepaban los infieles con la furia de lobos hambrientos, asiéndose a los salientes y escombros con el yatagán entre los dientes y la cimitarra en la mano, resguardándose con los escudos, en los que se veían la cola de caballo y la media luna.

Los proyectiles, que les caían de lleno, casi a boca de jarro, diezmaban sus filas. Pero ellos pasaban impertérritos sobre sus muertos y moribundos, exclamando:

-¡Exterminen! ¡Maten! ¡Aniquilen a todos! ¡El Profeta lo ordena!-

Y los jenízaros, que eran todos veteranos y se habían enfrentado ya a las espadas venecianas en Chipre y Negropronto, y en las costas dálmatas, trepaban con la sonrisa en los labios sonrisa de fiera, anhelosos de sangre cristiana, imaginando distinguir, en su ciego fanatismo, entre los aceros de los enemigos los hermosos rostros de las huríes del Profeta. ¿Cómo temer a la muerte, si las doncellas del paraíso aguardaban con los brazos abiertos a los valerosos guerreros que sucumbían defendiendo la Media Luna? ¿Acaso Mahoma no lo había prometido así? Y proseguían con si furioso avance, blandiendo con rabia la cimitarra, mientras tras ellos la planicie se cubría de muertos y los cañones tronaban sin cesar, cubriendo a Famagusta de hierro y balas de piedra incandescente.

Los cristianos ofrecían la máxima resistencia al impetuoso ataque de aquella imponente horda. Estimulados por la presencia del gobernador, cuya voz retumbaba sin que consiguiera sofocarla el estruendo de la artillería, luchaban con gran coraje.

Reunidos en el fuerte, constituían una muralla de hierro que las cimitarras turcas no conseguían abatir. Golpeaban rabiosamente con sus mazas los escudos de los atacantes, destruyendo cimeras y cascos. Sus espadas, en continuo movimiento, unas veces segaban una cabeza mahometana, otras mutilaban un cuerpo, en tanto que las culebrinas esparcían la muerte con un torrente de metralla.

Era un combate grandioso, épico, que producía espanto tanto en los asaltantes como en los sitiados.

Entretanto, en los restantes fuertes y en torno a las torres se luchaba con desesperación y grandes pérdidas por ambas partes.

Los albanos y los del Asia Menor, encolerizados por la tenaz resistencia de los sitiados y por los graves estragos ocasionados en sus filas, pretendían, con ataques desesperados, rebasar las murallas, arrimando a ellas infinidad de escalas, que no tardaban en desplomarse con todos los que intentaban subir por ellas.

Tan sangriento resultaba el combate por aquella zona, que por las murallas corrían chorros de sangre, como si miles de bueyes hubieran sido sacrificados. Caían compañías completas de turcos, desgarrados por las picas, espadas y mosquetes; pero otros los reemplazaban y seguían la lucha con ciega tenacidad.

Se dirigían los ataques, sobre todo, hacia las torres, en cuyas plataformas las culebrinas venecianas disparaban sin tregua, ocasionándoles los mayores estragos. Aquellos vetustos y elevados edificios eran muy difíciles de tomar, ya que ofrecían una extraordinaria resistencia a las minas y arietes. El revestimiento caía, pero la parte interior no cedía con tanta facilidad, por la solidez de aquellas construcciones, realizadas por ingenieros venecianos.

En ocasiones, los cristianos, no confiando ya en sus fuerzas, pero dispuestos a morir con las armas en la mano antes que dejarse matar luego impunemente, derrumbaban con sus mazas las troneras, arrojando de esa manera sobre los atacantes un torrente de escombros que inmovilizaban a un gran número de ellos. Mientras en todos los lugares de la población tanto guerreros como habitantes competían en bravura, decididos a todo con tal de ocasionar al enemigo grandes estragos, entre aquel horrendo fragor de bronces y aullidos de moribundos y combatientes, entre choques de espadas y mazas rebotando en los escudos y armaduras, en medio del estallido de las minas, las campanas de las iglesias volteaban sin cesar en el aire, lleno de humo, y en las angostas callejuelas se escuchaban las oraciones de las mujeres, sollozantes, suplicando a San Marcos, protector de Venecia.

Cuando Jacob, milagrosamente ileso de las balas de piedra que abatían a la ciudad, dejando tras sí ráfagas de fuegos semejantes a bólidos, alcanzó el fuerte principal, que era contra el que combatían con mayor saña los jenízaros, la lucha había adquirido grandes proporciones.

La reducida tropa cristiana, arrinconada por los incesantes asaltos de los infieles, diezmada por los disparos de culebrina emplazadas en la planicie, y agotada por aquella desesperada batalla, que duraba tres horas, empezaba a retirarse.

Combatían entre montones de muertos que constituían una nueva trinchera, todo el fuerte se encontraba lleno de guerreros moribundos, a quienes el yatagán de los infieles se disponía a rematar; de escudos, yelmos, picas, alabardas, espadas y culebrinas inservibles.

El gobernador, muy pálido, con la cota de malla desgarrada por las armas turcas, rodeado por sus capitanes, ya muy escasos, pues la mayoría habían resultado muertos, intentaba reorganizar las compañías de marineros venecianos y de mercenarios para seguir manteniendo aquella desesperada resistencia.

En la parte de atrás del fuerte había una amplia plataforma circundada por una pequeña muralla, algo semejante a una rotonda, que se utilizaba para las maniobras de los guerreros, y que a los lados contaba con pequeños reductos.

Al observar el gobernador que el fuerte ya no podía resistir, había ordenado trasladar hasta aquel punto las culebrinas que todavía estaban en condiciones de ser utilizadas y contener el ataque de los otomanos, que ya salvaban la escarpa exterior.

- ¡Intentemos aguantar hasta mañana, muchachos! –Dijo el audaz gobernador–. ¡Siempre habrá ocasión para rendirse!

Los mercenarios y marineros, aunque ya muy exiguos en número a causa de la cruel batalla, habían conseguido, a pesar de la lluvia de balas, poner a salvo ocho o diez culebrinas, en tanto que los guerreros procuraban contener durante cierto tiempo a los infieles, batallando en las murallas y en los puntos todavía no derrumbados del fuerte.

En aquel instante llegó Jacob. Al ver al señor Seth, que reorganizaba la compañía del capitán Tormenta, reducida a menos de la mitad, se dirigió hacia él.

- Estamos perdidos, ¿no es verdad? – inquirió.

Viéndole solo, el veneciano había experimentado un sobresalto.

- ¿Y el capitán? –interrogó.

- ¡Está herido!

- Te he visto cómo le sacabas fuera de aquí.

- No te inquietes. Se encuentra a salvo y, aunque los turcos conquisten Famagusta, no lograrán encontrarle.

- ¿En qué lugar está?

- En el subterráneo de la torre de Bragola, que ya se halla derrumbada. Si no te dan muerte, ve allí en su busca.

- ¡No faltaré! ¡Ten cuidado, Jacob, no te arriesgues mucho! ¡Has de vivir para salvar al capitán!

Los guerreros venecianos y los mercenarios, extenuados a causa de la superioridad numérica del enemigo, se replegaban en desorden en dirección a la rotonda, intentando salvar, sino a todos, a la mayoría de sus heridos.

Afortunadamente, el gobernador de Famagusta tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reorganiza tropas, que eran algo más numerosas, ya que se habían sumado a ellas algunos habitantes de la población.

Los jenízaros franqueaban ya el parapeto, lleno de cadáveres, y exclamaban sin cesar:

-¡Muerte a los guiaurri* (*perro cristiano)! ¡Exterminen! ¡Maten!

Al resplandor de los disparos de la artillería se veían sus rostros contraídos por la furia que los dominaba y sus feroces ojos, que semejaban tener fosforescencia.

- ¡Disparen artilleros! –ordenó el gobernador con voz que logró imponerse al tronar de los cañones y al vocerío de los asaltantes.

Las culebrinas dispararon todas al mismo tiempo, haciendo retemblar el fuerte y cubriendo a los infieles con abrasadora metralla.

La primera fila de bárbaros guerreros se desplomó sobre el parapeto abatidos por aquel huracán de fuego. Pero otros hombres ocuparon los puestos de los muertos, lanzándose al ataque con desenfrenada furia, para no dar ocasión a los artilleros a que volviesen a cargar las culebrinas.

Los venecianos y mercenarios, que habían tenido un instante de descanso, volvieron a la carga.

Protegiéndose con los escudos, se precipitaron sobre los jenízaros y trabaron un nuevo combate. Los capitanes los animaban, incitándolos a resistir hasta el final.

Las cimitarras y las espadas caían sobre las corazas, rompiéndolas y atravesándolas.

Las pesadas mazas golpeaban en cascos y cimeras, destrozando cabezas, y las afiladas alabardas se hundían en las carnes, ocasionando horribles e incurables heridas.

Pero ya nada era capaz de contener a las hordas exterminadoras que el gran visir y los bajás habían lanzado al ataque contra Famagusta.

Los robustos guerreros venecianos, agotados por tantos meses de padecimientos y de asedio, se desplomaban por grupos en tierra, empapada ya en su sangre generosa, y morían pronunciando el nombre de san Marcos, mientras los turcos se daban prisa en hacerlos callar para siempre, atravesándoles las gargantas.

La agonía de Famagusta había empezado, iniciándose espantosas represalias, que habrían de levantar un clamor de indignación entre los países cristianos de Europa, que se hallaban pendientes de aquella batalla.

Oriente aniquilaba a Occidente. Asia retaba a la cristiandad, haciendo flotar triunfante ante su vista la verde enseña del Profeta.

Por todas partes vencían ya los infieles. Una a una eran tomadas las torres por lo bárbaros de Arabia y de las estepas de Asia y, derrotados, agonizantes o muertos, los cristianos eran arrojados a los fosos, desde los torreones ya conquistados.

El fuerte de San Marcos ofrecía muy escasa resistencia.

Los mercenarios y venecianos, desbaratados por los asaltos de los turcos, se retiraban en desorden.

Ya nadie acataba las órdenes de los capitanes ni del gobernador. Los muertos iban amontonándose de continuo. A las trincheras de tierra, ya derruidas, seguían ahora trincheras de carne humana y de hierro.

Una imponente nube, producida por el humo de la artillería, se cernía igual que un velo fúnebre sobre Famagusta, rodeándola por completo. Las campanas habían dejado de sonar y las oraciones de las mujeres, congregadas en la iglesia, eran ahogadas por el atronador vocerío de los infieles.

La marea crecía, crecía; marea humana, más peligrosa que la del océano, y que parecía ir acompañada de un lúgubre mugido.

Los guerreros asiáticos ya habían trepado por las murallas y se lanzaban por la ciudad igual que cuervos hambrientos.

Los venecianos, mercenarios y moradores de la ciudad que habían intervenido en la defensa, se daban a la fuga con rapidez y desesperación, cruzando las angostas calles de

Famagusta, intentando ocultarse entre los escombros y ruinas y haciendo cundir el pánico con gritos de:

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Ahí vienen los turcos!

Los soldados que todavía luchaban en los muros y torreones, al escuchar aquellas voces, que notificaban la caída de la fortaleza, por temor a ser atacados por la retaguardia, abandonaban por su parte la defensa y corrían a refugiarse en la ciudad.

No obstante, aun tras las viviendas derribadas y en las esquinas de las calles, los venecianos pretendían defenderse para impedir que los otomanos alcanzaran la vieja iglesia, dedicada al protector de la República, y retardar la matanza de mujeres y niños, que se habían refugiado dentro de ella, aguardando con resignación que las cimitarras de los infieles llevaran a cabo su espantosos cometido.

Si bien agotados y heridos, la mayoría de los valerosos hijos de la reina del Adriático hacían que la victoria le saliese cara al poderoso enemigo.

Sabiéndose ya sentenciados a muerte, combatían con la furia de la desesperación, precipitándose sobre los frentes de las columnas y ocasionando gran mortandad entre los jenízaros, albanos, tropas irregulares y fuerzas árabes y cuantos con ellos se batían.

Pero por desdicha para los defensores de la ciudad, la caballería penetró en Famagusta, cruzando por las brechas del fuerte de

San Marcos, y se lanzó a todo galope entre ensordecedores alaridos, arrollándolo todo a su paso. Eran doce regimientos, que cargaban con furia y sin la menor compasión. No hubiera habido ningún cuerpo de ejército, por aguerrido que fuese, capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos hijos del desierto.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse, los jenízaros, que con la colaboración de la caballería habían sofocado toda resistencia, registrando una por una, las casas no derruidas, y degollando a cuantos encontraban en su interior, llegaron ante la vieja iglesia de san

Marcos.

El valeroso gobernador de Famagusta se hallaba de pie en el último escalón, apoyado en su espada y con un puñado de bravos a su alrededor, únicos que lograron escapar de la matanza.

Estaba sin cimera y por su destrozada cota brotaba la sangre. Pero ni una simple arruga se advertía en la frente del condottiero y su mirada aparecía tranquila.

Los jenízaros, que se habían dado cuenta de quién era, se detuvieron e interrumpieron su salvaje griterío.

La sorprendente serenidad de aquel hombre, que durante tantos meses mantuvo a raya al más poderoso de los ejércitos formados por el sultán de Bizancio, y que con el valor de su brazo habían enviado más de veinte mil guerreros al paraíso del Profeta, parecía haber calmado de súbito a aquellos seres sedientos de sangre cristiana.

Un bajá, que adornaba la cimera con tres plumas verdes, y que llevaba una larga cimitarra, anheloso de acabar con aquel puñado de guiaurri, se había abierto camino entre los jenízaros, haciendo caracolear de una forma insolente a su corcel.

- ¡Presenten sus cabezas a las cimitarras de mis guerreros! ¡Están vencidos! –gritó.

Una despectiva sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del gobernador, en tanto que sus ojos despedían un destello de ira.

- ¡Puesto que tanto lo deseas, mata! – Repuso, arrojando su espada–, ¡Pero acuérdate de que el León de san Marcos no queda exterminado en Famagusta y que algún día su rugido retumbará bajo las murallas de la antigua Bizancio.

Y alargando su mano hacia la puerta de la iglesia, que se hallaba abierta, añadió:

-¡Allí se encuentran las mujeres y los niños! ¡Puedes asesinarlos! ¡No ofrecerán resistencia! ¡Deshonra la fama de los guerreros orientales! ¡La historia los juzgará!

El bajá permaneció silencioso. Las altivas palabras del jefe de los venecianos le habían ofendido y no era capaz de hallar una respuesta oportuna.

En aquel momento resonaron las trompas y redoblaron los timbales. Las apretadas filas de jenízaros se abrieron.

Era el gran visir, que llegaba con sus capitanes y la guardia albanesa.

Apareció en la plaza con la espada desenvainada, erguido sobre su caballo empenachado y con la celada alta. Pasó por entre las filas de jenízaros, sin dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada, a pesar de que gracias a ellos había podido conquistar Famagusta, e indicando con la cimitarra el puñado de guerreros vencidos, ordenó a su guardia:

-¡Arréstenlos a todos!

En tanto que llevaban a cabo su orden, sin que los vencidos ofrecieran la más mínima resistencia, el gran visir subió en su caballo los tres escalones y penetró en la iglesia, deteniéndose en el centro, con aspecto majestuoso y altivo.

Las mujeres, que estaban en torno al altar mayor, abrazadas a sus hijos, lanzaron exclamaciones de espanto, mientras un anciano sacerdote, tal vez el único que había sobrevivido a la tragedia, ponía una cruz en alto, como si con ella pretendiese impresionar al sanguinario representante del gran sultán de Bizancio.

Aquel momento era solemne, espantoso. Bastaría una señal para que los jenízaros, que ya habían entrado en la iglesia, se arrojaran sobre aquellas infortunadas y la mataran a golpes de yatagán y cimitarra.

El gran visir guardaba un absoluto mutismo, fijando la mirada en la cruz que el sacerdote sostenía en alto. Las mujeres gemían, los niños lloraban y los jenízaros murmuraban, deseosos de empezar el saqueo.

Todas a la vez, y como si un impulso divino las hubiese inspirado al unísono, aquellas madres alzaron en sus brazos a sus niños y los enseñaron al gran visir, mientras decían entre sollozos:

-¡Perdona a nuestros hijos, ellos son inocentes!

El general del ejército del Islam bajó su cimitarra, que acababa de levantar para ordenar la matanza, y volviéndose hacia sus guerreros gritó con voz atronadora:

-¡Todo lo que hay en este lugar pertenece al sultán! ¡Ay de quien lo toque!

Aquello significaba el perdón.


	7. Capitulo 7 En el interior de Subterraneo

**Capitulo 6. En el interior del subterráneo**

Cuando, a raíz de la huida de los mercenarios y la desbandada de los venecianos, Jacob adivinó que Famagusta había caído y que cualquier resistencia era inútil, se dirigió a la carrera en dirección al subterráneo de la torre de Bragola, donde él consideraba más seguro que ningún lugar.

Los turcos habían atravesado también por aquel punto las murallas. Pero antes de que los albaneses que la asaltaban penetrasen en la ciudad, como lo habían hecho ya los jenízaros, Jacob, tan ágil como los antílopes de los desiertos de su tierra, se adentro en el angosto pasadizo y lo tapó luego con montones de piedras, para impedir que la luz de la antorcha, que aun ardía, los delatara.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la duquesa. La joven, tumbada en un colchón, se hallaba dominada por un fuerte delirio. Movía los brazos como para rechazar al enemigo, suponiendo tener todavía la espada en la mano y combatir contra los turcos y, de vez en cuando, pronunciaba frases incoherentes.

- ¡Ahí…, el "tigre de Arabia"!... ¡Recuerdo lo de Nicosia! ¡Cuánta sangre hubo!... ¡Ése es Mustafa!... ¡Disparen sobre él!... ¡Le Hussiére… conmigo en la laguna…, la luna sobre nosotros… Tranquila, bellísima… la noche contigo en Venecia…, la góndola… negra…, noche serenísima… ¡la cúpula de San Marcos!... ¿Qué suena en mi cerebro? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo distingo! ¡Es el León de Damasco! Lo conducen… y ¡lo matan!...

Bella emitió un grito de espanto y de angustia, en tanto sus facciones demudaban una congoja inexplicable. Sentada sobre el colchón con las manos juntas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, con expresión aterrorizada, miraba en torno suyo. Luego calló de nuevo y se sintió dominada por el agotamiento, como resultado de la excitación pasada.

Parecía estar sumida en un sueño profundo. Sus labios sonreían y su semblante había recuperado de nuevo si aspecto sereno.

Sentado encima de un cajón, al lado de la antorcha que iluminaba de una forma lúgubre el subterráneo, Jacob la contemplaba con la cabeza entre las manos. De vez en cuando un suspiro sacudía su pecho y su mirada, apartándose de la duquesa, erraba por el vacio, como intentado encontrar alguna visión. Un extraño fulgor brillaban en sus ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Los años han pasado y con ellos se me han olvidado los amplios horizontes, las dunas de arena, la tienda de la tribu nómada que siendo un niño me raptó de la casa de mi madre; las palmeras de gran altura, los galopantes meharis del desierto; pero jamás olvide y hasta la recuerdo en mi esclavitud, a mi amada Laglán- Musitaba Jacob - ¿en qué parte de la nefanda Arabia estarás en este momento? Tenias los ojos como mi señora, tan bellos como ella los labios y el rostro. Yo dormía dichoso cuando tú te quedabas conmigo y olvidaba los crueles castigos de mi antiguo señor. Me acuerdo que llevabas a este desgraciado esclavo, moribundo por los azotes de aquel canalla, agua para mitigar su ardorosa sed. ¡Nos separamos! Y tal vez hayas muerto en las orillas del Mar Rojo, que arrullaba con el susurro de sus interminables ondas nuestro amor y la esperanza en nuestro futuro juntos… pero hoy mi corazón ha sido dominado por otra mujer, más fatal para mí que tú. Pero ella posee la piel blanca, en tanto que yo la tengo oscura, y no es una esclava igual que tú. Sin embargo, ¿Es qué no soy también hombre? ¿No naci libre? ¿No era mi padre un famoso guerrero?-

Se había incorporado y dejado caer el manto; pero se sentó otra vez, o más bien se dejo caer como si sus fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado de improviso.

-¡Soy un esclavo!- Exclamó con voz ronca -¡un perro fiel de mi señora Bella, y únicamente la muerte me hará libre! ¡Mejor hubiera sido que una bala o una cimitarra de mis antiguos correligionarios me hubieran destrozado en corazón! ¡Mis sufrimientos habrían acabado!-

Y encaminándose hacia la entrada del subterráneo, agrego en tono casi fiero:

-¡Sí! ¡Iré en busca de Mustafá y le notificaré que, aunque de piel morena y árabe, soy un creyente de la cruz, que he traicionado en mil ocasiones a los turcos y así me hará decapitar! ¡De aquí a una hora dormiré el sueño eterno y todo habrá acabado dichosamente para mí!-

Un gemido que broto de los labios de la duquesa lo hizo detenerse. Se dirigió a ella, pasándose la mano por la frente. La antorcha despedía sus últimos resplandores, y las tiniebla invadían el subterráneo. Aquella oscuridad produjo en el árabe una amedrentadora impresión.

-¿Qué locura pensaba cometer yendo en busca de la muerte? ¿Y Bella? ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Yo soy su esclavo, su leal Jacob! ¡Estoy loco! ¡Jamás la abandonare!-

Se había aproximado a la duquesa, que todavía se hallaba dormida, con los cabellos sueltos en torno al rostro y los brazos extendidos, como si sostuviera aún la poderosa espada del Capitán Tormenta. Su respiración era pausada, pero alguna pesadilla atormentaba su cerebro, ya que de vez en cuando el semblante se le contraía de improviso. Un nombre surgió, por último de sus labios.

-¡Jacob! ¡Mi fiel amigo, ayúdame!- Un destello de profunda alegría relampagueo en los ojos del hijo del desierto.

-¡Sueña conmigo!- susurró con un sollozo -¡Me pide que la salve! ¡y yo que pensaba dejarla y permitir que muriera! ¡Ah, mi señora! ¡Tu esclavo morirá, pero primero juro que te voy a salvar de todos los peligros que te rodean!-

Aquella explosión de alegría fue muy brevemente ya que otro nombre broto de los labios de la duquesa.

-Le Hussiére!... ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- otro sollozo agitó el pecho de Jacob.

-¡Sueña con él!- Dijo sin que en su voz indicara el menor odio - ¡lo ama!... ¡a él, que no es un esclavo!... ¡Estoy loco!-

Puso de nuevo en su sitio las piedras, encendió otra antorcha y volvió a sentarse al lado de Bella, con la frente en las manos. Semejaba no oír ya nada, ni el fragor de los últimos cañonazos, ni el clamor furioso de los turcos al atacar los fuertes. ¿Qué le importaba a él que Famagusta hubiese sido conquistada y la carnicería comenzara, si su señora no se hallaba en peligro?

Clavaba la vista con fijeza delante de sí, siguiendo con ella tal vez una visión. Acaso su pensamiento recorría los años de su primera juventud , cuando siendo un niños galopaba por los abrazadores desiertos de Arabia en los veloces meharis, todavía en libertas; quizás pensara en la terrible noche en que una tribu enemiga había asaltado la tienda de su padre y, luego de haber matado a los guerreros que la vigilaban, lo habían raptado en un rápido corcel para convertirlo a él, el hijo de un jefe poderoso, en un mísero esclavo martirizado por un despiadado amo.

O tal vez pensaba en la pequeña Laglán, su compañera de fatigas y martirios, que por primera vez hiciera latir su corazón y a quien su ardiente imaginación comparaba, exceptuando el color de la piel, con la duquesa Isabella de Éboli, su señora.

Las horas transcurrían y Jacob seguía sin moverse. La joven, desvanecido ya su delirio, se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño. De esta manera pasaron algunas horas. Ya no se escuchaba el tronar del cañón, ni el vocerío de los turcos. Solamente de vez en cuando sonaba algún disparo de arcabuz, acompañado de voces que se iban extinguiendo paulatinamente.

Un débil gemido hizo que Jacob abandonara sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y fue hacia la joven, que acaba de abrir los ojos e intentaba levantarse.

-¿Jacob eres tú?- inquirió, pretendiendo esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy velando por ti, Bella!- contesto el árabe - ¡no te levantes! ¡No es necesario, y por el momento no te hallas en peligro! ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-un poco débil- repuso la duquesa con un suspiro -¡Quién sabe cuándo podre usar la espada!-

-En este instante no resultaría de utilidad.-

-Así que… ¿Todo se acabó?- pregunto la joven, con el semblante demudado por el dolor.

-¡Todo!-

-¿y los habitantes de la ciudad?

-¡Han sido exterminados, al igual que los de Nicosia! ¡Mustafá no perdona los meses que lo mantuvieron a raya! ¡Ese hombre no es un guerrero; es un tigre!

-¿y qué ha pasado con los capitanes?- inquirió la joven.

-No lo sé Bella.

-¿Los habrán matado también?-

El árabe bajo la cabeza, sin responder.

-¡Dímelo, Jake!- insistió Bella - ¿Ha tomado venganza Mustafá en contra de Baglione, Bragadino, Spilotto y los restantes valerosos capitanes?

-Me parece que no debe haberlos perdonado, Bella.

-¿No podrías averiguarlo de alguna manera? El color de tu piel y tu ropa te darán fácil acceso a Famagusta.

-No me atrevo a salir de este lugar en pleno día, por miedo a exponerme a una muerte cierta. Acaso me vieran remover las piedras que obstruyen la entrada y supongan que oculto un algún tesoro y obligarme a descubrirlo. Aguardemos a la noche, Bella. La prudencia nunca sobra, en especial con los turcos.

-¿y viste si mi teniente Seth caía muerto?

-al alejarme del fuerte de San Marcos, todavía estaba con vida y le notifique donde te encontrabas escondida.

- En tal caso, confío en que pueda venir a buscarnos.

-Si se ha salvado de las cimitarras turcas, vendrá- Replicó Jacob -¿Me dejas que examine tu herida? En mi tierra sabemos curar mejor que en otros países.

-¡No hace falta Jake!- Repuso la duquesa –Deja que se cicatrice sola, no es tan grave como imaginas. Solo me encuentro debilitada por la pérdida de sangre. ¡Dame de beber; no puedo aguantar la sed!

-No te puedo proporcionar ni una gota de agua, Bella. Aquí no hay más que aceite y vino de Chipre.

-¡no importa; dame vino de Chipre!

El árabe alzó la tapa de piedra que cubría una gran corambre* (*Conjunto de cueros de animales) llena de aquel dulce vino y, luego de llenar un vaso de cuero, lo entrego a la joven que lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Esto calmará tu fiebre- dijo el árabe – Vale más que el agua corrompida de la población.

La duquesa se tumbo de nuevo y apoyo la cabeza en la mano, en tanto que el árabe clavaba la antorcha en una esquina, con el objeto de que sus rayos no se proyectaran hacia el exterior y, tras un breve silencio, la duquesa pregunto:

-¿Qué nos va a pasar mi fiel amigo? ¿Crees que conseguiremos abandonar Famagusta para ir en busca de Le Hussiére?- el árabe se estremeció y repuso con voz lenta:

-¡Olvida de momento al Vizconde y pensemos en ponernos a salvo!-

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?

-Tal vez con el auxilio de un hombre, el único que, entre tantos millares de turcos, posee un corazón noble y generoso.

-¿Y quién puede ser?- inquirió la duquesa, examinándolo con fijeza.

-El León de Damasco.

-¿Edward-el-Kadel?

-Exacto, Bella.

-¿El hombre a quien derrote?

-pero al que perdonaste la vida, pudiéndosela arrebatar noblemente sin que los mismos turcos protestaran. Sólo este hombre reprochara al gran visir su ansia de sangre.

-si se enterase de que fue una mujer la que lo hirió…

-mayor motivo para admirarte, Bella.

-¿y qué has decidido hacer?

-ir en busca del León de Damasco y explicarle lo que nos ocurre. Tengo la certeza de que tan bravo guerrero no te traicionara. Por otra parte, puede darte alguna información sobre el vizconde.

-¿puedes imaginar tanta generosidad de un turco?

-Sí, Bella- contesto con acento seguro el árabe.

-¿conoces a Edward-el-Kadel?

-pude hablarle cierta noche que acompañaba a un capitán turco, con idea de sacarle algún informe sobre la suerte del caballero Le Hussiére.

-¿pero crees que te atienda?

-No me cabe la menor duda. En caso preciso, emplearía una estratagema.

-¿qué estratagema?

-permíteme que, de momento, no te la diga Bella.

-¿y si te matase por traidor, Jake?- el árabe hizo un ademán de incierto y se pensó para sí: "El desdichado esclavo dejara de padecer". Y agrego en voz alta:

-¡Descasa, Bells! ¡Queda tiempo hasta la noche!-

La duquesa siguió el consejo del árabe. Pero transcurrieron varias horas antes de que pudiera dormirse.

Jacob se había tendido en los escombros y prestaba atención a los ruidos de afuera. A lo lejos se oía, de vez en cuando, sonidos de trompas y clamores. Los turcos acampados alrededor de las murallas, debían de estar celebrando su victoria, que aseguraba a partir de entonces al sultán el dominio absoluto de Chipre.

En el interior de la ciudad continuaban los arcabuzazos. ¿Estarían fusilando a los supervivientes o acoso se dedicaban a sus pasatiempos guerreros? Jacob no sabía que pensar. Cuando se incorporó ya era de noche, y la duquesa, muy debilitada por la pérdida de sangre, seguía durmiendo. El árabe se aproximó a la rústica cama de la joven y mirándola exclamó con voz desconsolada:

-¡Qué hermosa es!-

Se pasó una mano por la frente, avivó la antorcha, revisó sus pistolas y se dirigió a la entrada, mientras murmuraba:

-¡Vamos a buscar al León de Damasco!-

Sin embargo, se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración. Le había parecido escuchar un ruido cercano procedente del exterior.

"¿Habrán descubierto nuestro escondite?", se dijo. Preparo sus pistolas y se acercó a la entrada del subterráneo, ocultando a su espalda el arma para que no se vieran las chispas. Percibió el rodar de las piedras y un ligero ruido semejante a pisadas.

"¿Quién será? Si se trata de un turco, no lo dejaré entrar. ¡Un balazo en la cabeza terminará con su vida!"

El rumor seguía oyéndose. El que intentaba penetrar en el subterráneo lo hacía con mucho cuidado. ¿Pretendería coger desprevenido a los refugiados o, tal vez en lugar de ser un turco era un infortunado cristiano que tenía noticias también sobre el subterráneo? Aquella sospecha se apoderó del árabe.

-Esperaré antes de abrir fuego- musitó – Podría matar a un amigo en lugar de un enemigo.-

Quienquiera que fuera, continuaba su avance. Al cabo de poco tiempo alcanzó la entrada del subterráneo, siempre entre infinitas precauciones. Finalmente apareció una cabeza. Jacob apuntó al instante, exclamando:

-¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta o disparo!-

-¡Alto, Jacob: Soy Seth!-


	8. Capitulo 8 Jacob

**Capitulo 7. Jacob.**

Un instante más tarde, el teniente del Capitán Tormenta penetraba en el subterráneo, colocándose ante la luz de la antorcha. El infortunado joven se hallaba en un estado lamentable. Tenía la cabeza vendada con un trapo cubierto por completo de sangre y polvo. La cota de malla, desgarrada por todas partes, le colgaba por doquier. Llevaba las botas destrozadas y ceñía por espada un trozo de acero que únicamente llegaría a tres pulgadas, lleno de sangre hasta la misma empuñadura.

-¿Eres tú, Seth?- exclamó el árabe- ¡En qué situación te vuelvo a ver!-

-¿Y el capitán?- inquirió con acento atemorizado el teniente.

-Duerme tranquilo. ¡No lo despertemos, Seth! ¡Necesita mucho descanso!-

Se disponía el teniente a dirigirse hacia la duquesa, cuando ésta, despertada por el ruido, abrió los ojos.

-¡Seth!- Exclamo en tono alegre -¿Cómo has podido escapar de los turcos?

-¡Por verdadero milagro, capitán! De haberme no me habrían vuelto a ver, ya que a cuanto han hallado escondidos o entre las ruinas los han matado. ¡Ese malvado de Mustafá no ha perdonado a nadie!

-¡A nadie!- dijo con angustia la duquesa -¿Ni siquiera a los capitanes?

-¡Ni a ellos tan siquiera! ¡El malvado visir ha cortado con su propia mano la oreja derecha y un brazo al heroico Bragadino y le ha hecho y le ha hecho asesinar delante de los jenízaros!- la duquesa lanzó un grito de espanto.

-Luego ha hecho decapitar a Martinengo y a Astrorre Baglione, despedazar a Tiépolo y Spilotto y su carne ha sido lanzada a los perros.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamo espantada al duquesa, tapándose la cara.

-¿Y todos los demás, Seth?- inquirió Jacob.

-¡Todos muertos! Mustafá solo ha perdonado a las mujeres y niños para enviarlos como esclavos a Constantinopla.

-¿Entonces todo ha terminado para el León de San Marcos?- pregunto la duquesa.

-¡La bandera de la República del Adriático ha dejado de ondear para siempre en Chipre!

-¿Y no habrá quien intente vengar tan horrorosa derrota?

-Los navíos de la República darán cualquier día a estos animales la lección que se tienen merecida. La Serenísima limpiará la ofensa y Selim II será quien pague las crueldades de sus hombres.

-¡Pero Famagusta es un cementerio!

-¡Un espantoso cementerio, capitán Tormenta!- contestó con acento conmovido el teniente – Las calles rebosan de cadáveres y los derrumbados muros de las casas están coronados por las cabezas de sus defensores.

-¿Y cómo has podido tu escapar de las cimitarras turcas?

-Ya lo dije, por un autentico milagro. Cuando ya no había salvación para nadie y los jenízaros treparon por los fuertes, ya sin defender, acompañe en su huida a los supervivientes de la rotonda de San Marcos. Corría al azar, sin saber dónde hallar cobijo, notando que estaba perdido, cuando de improviso una voz salió de entre las ruinas de una casa medio derruida, derrumbada. "Ven aquí, muchacho", me gritaron. Pasé una cancela obturada por cascotes y escombros y distinguí a dos hombres que me hacían desesperadas señas. ¡Aquello significaba la salvación! Entre ambos me condujeron a una especie de cantina muy oscura pues ya, a causa de las heridas y la debilidad, no podía sostenerme derecho.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres tan generosos?- inquirió la duquesa de Éboli.

-Un par de marineros venecianos, de las tropas de refuerzo del capitán Martinengo: un contramaestre y un gaviero.

-¿Dónde se encuentran en este momento?

-Ocultos en la cantina, cuya entrada han tapado con escombros con objeto de que los turcos no los descubran.

-¿Por qué no has venidos con ellos?

-No me atrevía capitán, por temor a encontrar este escondrijo abarrotado de sectarios de Mahoma.

-¿Está muy distante esa cantina?

-Escasamente a trescientos pasos.

-Esos hombres pueden ayudarnos, señor Seth.

-Eso opino, duquesa- replico el veneciano, designándola por primera vez por su título nobiliario femenino.

La joven guardo silencio por un momento, y , volviéndose hacia el árabe, interrogó:

-¿Estás todavía resuelto?-

-Sí, Bella- Respondió – Solamente ese hombre puede salvarte.

-¿Y si estuvieses equivocado?

-El León de Damasco no llegaría a este lugar, señora. Tengo una pistola y un yatagán y sabré como utilizarlos con más habilidad que un jenízaro de Mustafá.

La duquesa contempló a Seth, que no llegaba a entender cómo eran capaces de confiar en un turco que había sido derrotado.

-¿Supone, Señor Seth, que sea posible la huida sin que los turcos nos descubran?- inquirió.

-no lo creo, Bella.- respondió el teniente – La ciudad está abarrotada de jenízaros y cercada por más de cincuenta mil turcos, que vigilan para que nadie abandone la ciudad.

-¡Márchate Jacob!- Ordenó Bella -¡nuestra última esperanza depende del León de Damasco!-

El árabe se aseguro de que sus pistolas y el yatagán estaban bien colocados en la faja, y cubriéndose con su capa, dijo:

-¡parto a cumplir tus órdenes, señora!- se encamino a la entrada, y, ya cerca de ella, volvió hacia la duquesa y dijo con inmensa tristeza:

-¡Si no regresase y mi cabeza cayese en poder de los turcos, deseo Bella, que halles enseguida al vizconde Le Hussiére, y que con él recuperes la felicidad perdida!

La duquesa que se había incorporado, tomó entre sus manos la diestra de Jacob. El salvaje hijo del desierto puso su rodilla en tierra y beso con ardor la blanca mano de la duquesa, lo que le produjo sobre la piel el efecto de un hierro candente.

-¡Vete mi leal Jacob!- Dijo con un suspiro Bella.

El árabe se levanto.

-¡o el León de Damasco te pone a salvo, Bella, o lo mato!- exclamó con firme acento. Y salió apresuradamente, en tanto que la duquesa murmuraba:

-¡Pobre Jacob! ¡Qué fidelidad y que sufrimiento lleva en su corazón!-

En cuento se encontró en el exterior, el árabe de deslizo sobre la enorme masa de cascotes que cubría la base de la torre y se encaminó hacia las luces que indicaban el campamento turco, improvisado en el centro de la ciudad. No conocía el lugar donde había acampado el León de Damasco, pero como era hijo de un bajá y uno de los más valerosos guerreros de las huestes otomanas, tenía la certeza de averiguarlo enseguida.

Las calles de Famagusta se hallaban invadidas por la oscuridad. Sus ojos, empero, advertían sin dificultad numerosos cadáveres amontonados y todavía sin sepultar, que manadas de perros hambrientos despedazaban ferozmente para recuperarse del prolongado ayuno padecido en el transcurso del asedio.

Luego de haber eludido las acometidas de los perros, asestando golpes con el yatagán, Jacob alcanzo en poco tiempo la amplia plaza colindante con la iglesia de San Marcos, que reproducía, si bien con más sencillez, la célebre de Venecia.

Centinelas jenízaros extraordinariamente bien armados vigilaban las esquinas de la plaza, mientras sus camaradas conversaban y fumaban en torno al fuego. Un albano, que se hallaba sentado en las escaleras de la iglesia, al ver al árabe, le apunto con su mosquete, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Quién eres y adónde te encaminas?

-¡Ves de sobra que soy árabe y no cristiano!- Respondió Jacob- ¡Soy un guerrero del bajá Hossein!

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer a este lugar?

-He de notificar una orden que apremia al León de Damasco. ¿Sabes en qué sitio se halla alojado?

-¿Quién te manda?

-Mi bajá.

-No sé si Edward-el-Kadel estará ya dormido.

-Apenas son las nueve.

-Es que todavía está débil. No obstante, acompáñame. Se hospeda en una de estas casas.

Se puso su arma sobre el hombro y se encaminó hacia una vivienda de mísera apariencia, a cuya puerta se hallaban de guardias dos robustos y gigantescos negros y un par de perros árabes.

-Despierten a su señor su ya se halla en cama- dijo el albano –este es un mensajero del bajá Hossein.

-El señor todavía está despierto- contesto uno de los negros, contemplando con desconfianza al árabe.

-Ve entonces a darle el recado- dijo el albanés- Hossein es un bajá que tiene amistad con el gran visir.

El negro se adentro a la casa, salió al poco rato y anuncio al árabe:

-Acompáñame: mi señor te aguarda.

Jacob ocultó debajo de su amplio manto el yatagán y penetró decidido a todo, incluso a matar al hijo del poderoso bajá en caso de que surgiera algún peligro.

El turco lo aguarda en un cuarto en un cuarto de la planta baja, amueblado pobremente y alumbrado con una sencilla antorcha.

Aun estaba pálido como resultado de la herida, que no se había cicatrizado y aunque invalido, lucia magnifica cota de acero, cruzada por una banda de seda azul, y estaba armado con un esplendido yatagán con empuñadura de oro y turquesas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- interrogo al árabe, luego de haber hecho un ademán al negro para que se marchara.

-Mi nombre no te es conocido- replico el árabe – Me llamo Jacob.

-Creo haberte visto antes de hoy.

-Es posible.

-¿Te envía el bajá Hossein?

-¡No! ¡eso ha sido una mentira que he dicho!

Edward-el-Kadel se echo dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando la mano hacia el yatagán. Jacob lo interrumpió, haciendo un ademan de protesta.

-¡No pienses que he venido a matarte!

-En tal caso, ¿Por qué razón has mentido?

-Porque de otra manera no me hubieras recibido.

-¿Qué causa te ha obligado a utilizar el nombre de Hossein? ¿Quién te manda?

-Una mujer a la que le debes la vida.- respondió con seriedad Jacob.

-¡Una mujer!- exclamo sorprendido el turco.

-Sí. Una mujer cristiana que pertenece a la más encumbrada nobleza italiana.

-¿Y a la cual debo la vida?

-Sí Edward-el-Kadel.

-¡Tú estás loco! Nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer noble italiana, ni existe mujer alguna que me haya salvado la vida. ¡El León de Damasco es capaz de salvarse sin precisar ayuda!

-Estás equivocado, Edward- dijo con reposado acento el árabe- sin la generosidad de esa mujer, no hubieras estado presente en la toma de Famagusta. Tu herida no ha cicatrizado todavía.

-Pero, ¿a quién te refieres? ¿A ese joven capitán que me derrotó?

-Sí; hablo del capitán Tormenta.

-No te entiendo.

-Esa es la mujer que te dejo la vida, pudiendo haberte matado.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- exclamo el turco tornándose pálido - ¿Aquel capitán que combatía igual que el dios de la guerra era una mujer? ¡No! ¡no es posible! ¡no hubiera podido derrotarme!

-Se trata de la Duquesa Isabella de Éboli, conocida entre los guerreros como el capitán Tormenta. – anuncio Jacob.

El asombro de Edward-el-Kadel fue tran extraordinario que durante un rato no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra.

-¡Una mujer!- exclamo, por último, en tono dolorido - ¡El León de Damasco está ahora deshonrado y lo único que me queda por hacer es romper mi cimitarra!-

-¡No! ¡Un valiente como tú no debe partir la más formidable espada del ejército turco!- dijo el árabe- La mujer que te ha vencido es la hija del mejor espadachín de Nápoles.

-¡Pero no es él quien me ha derrotado!- contesto el turco casi entre sollozos- ¡Yo, arrojado del caballo por una mujer! ¡El honor del León se ha disipado para siempre!

-Quien te hirió es de noble cuna, Edward-el-Kadel

-¡Mucho desprecio habrá sentido por mí!

-No, ya que es ella quien ahora recurre a tu generosidad.- los ojos de Edward relampaguearon.

-¿Mi enemiga precisa que la ayude? ¿No ha muerto el capitán Tormenta?

-Está con vida, todavía aunque herida por una bala de piedra.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Quiero verla!- exclamo Edward.

-¿Para decretar su muerte? Mi señora es cristiana.

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Su fiel esclavo.

-¿Y es la duquesa quien te manda en busca mía?

-Sí.

-¿Para solicitar de mí que la ayude a escapar de Famagusta?

-Y tal vez para alguna otra cosa más.

-¿No se hallara en peligro durante tu ausencia?

-Creo que no. Su escondrijo es seguro y además no está sola.

-¿Quién cuida de ella?

-Su teniente.

Edward-el-Kadel recogió su manto, que estaba encima de una silla, junto con un par de pistolas, y dijo al árabe:

-¡Llévame hasta donde se encuentre tu señora!

Jacob lo miro con recelo.

-¿Quién me dice, Edward-el-Kadel, que no la piensas traicionar?- las mejillas del turco enrojecieron vivamente.

-¿No confías en mí?- inquirió con acento encolerizado el turco. Y añadió tras un breve silencio- ¡Estás en lo cierto! ¡Ella es cristiana y yo turco, un enemigo de su raza! Pero yo he reprochado la ferocidad del visir, que ha hecho perder el honor para siempre a las armas otomanas. No conozco si tú, como árabe, eres cristiano o crees en el Profeta. Pero sabrás algo del Corán y no desconocerás que un turco no jura en vano sobre ese libro sagrado. Hallaremos en manos de algún muezzín* (*sacerdote musulmán) este libro, y sobre él y ante ti juraré solemnemente poner a salvo a tu señora, a la que debo la vida. ¿Te parece bien?

-No, señor –Contestó el árabe- Creo en ti sin que lo jures. ¡Estaba seguro de que el León de Damasco sería generoso con mi señora!

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Oculta en un subterráneo.

-¿Herida de gravedad?

-No.

-¿Tienen alguna comida allí?

-vino de Chipre y aceitunas.

Edward-el-Kadel dio una palmada y en la habitación entraron dos esclavos negros.

Hablo con ellos en una lengua no conocida para Jacob y anuncio en voz alta:

-¡Acompáñame! ¡Estos hombres vendrán detrás de nosotros!

Abandonaron la casa, cruzaron la plaza sin que nadie se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, y se encaminaron a la torre, como si fuesen dos guerreros con la misión de efectuar la ronda por los muros de circunvalación. Se hallarían a unos doscientos pasos de la ciudad cuando fueron alcanzados por los dos negros, que transportaban enormes cestas y llevaban sujetos por cadenas un par de perros árabes.

Un pelotón de jenízaros que merodeaban por las ruinas les cerró el paso.

-¡Sigue tu camino o hago que te azoten igual que a perros!- barbotó Edward-el-Kadel - ¡Abran paso al León de Damasco! ¿No están ya hartos de sangre?

Ninguno tuvo el valor de replicar al hijo del bajá y se marcharon, dejándoles el paso libre.

Edward-el-Kadel se cercioró de que ya no había nadie por las cercanías y siguió al árabe por entre los escombros, siempre acompañado de ambos esclavos y perros.

En cuanto se halló en interior del subterráneo, que la antorcha seguía iluminando, se quito su manto y, tras cambiar un cortés saludo con Seth, se aproximo al momento al colchón donde yacía la duquesa de Éboli, que se encontraba despierta.

-¡La mujer que me ha derrotado!- exclamó -¡Te admira, señora!

Y doblando la rodilla, como un cortesano europeo, agregó:

-¡Señora, en frente no tienes a un enemigo! Es un amigo que ha podido contemplar tu sorprendente valor y que no te odio por haber sido vencido! ¡Manda lo que te plazca! El León de Damasco está dispuesto a salvarte y a saldar su deuda!.


	9. Capitulo 9 La Generosidad del Leon

**Capitulo 8. La generosidad del León de Damasco**

Al ver el turco entraba y se acercaba a ella, la duquesa de Éboli se había incorporado, con la ayuda de Seth, y lo saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Has venido Edward-el-Kadel!- exclamo

-No podías imaginar que un mahometano como yo acudiera a ayudarte, ¿no es verdad, valerosa señora?-inquirió Edward-el-Kadel

-Bella, llámame Bella, y si es cierto, ya estaba dispuesta a resignarme y no volver a ver a mi leal Jacob.

-El hijo del bajá de Damasco no es tan feroz como Mustafá y sus jenízaros. No soy un salvaje como ellos. He visitado otras tierras. Tu país, Italia, no me es desconocido, Bella.

-¿Has estado en mi país?- pregunto extrañada la duquesa.

-Sí, he admirado Venecia y Nápoles- respondió el turco – y me he podido dar cuenta de la cortesía y la cultura de tus compatriotas, a los que aprecio en gran manera.

-¡Ya me parecía que eras un musulmán diferente a los otros!

-¿Por qué motivo, señora?

-Por las amenazas dirigidas contra aquellos siete u ocho jenízaros que acudían deslealmente a vengarte luego de que te derrotara.

La frente del turco se ensombreció a causa de la tristeza y sus labios ahogaron un suspiro.

-¡Me ha vencido una mujer! –exclamó en tono de amargura.

-No, Edward-el-Kadel; fue el capitán Tormenta, que por los cristianos estaba considerado como la más diestra espada de Famagusta. El León de Damasco no ha perdido nada de su valor. Por el contrario, ha dado una muestra de él derrotando al oso de Polonia, tan temible por la fortaleza de su brazo.

La frente del turco volvió a adquirir su aspecto sereno y comentó con una amplia sonrisa:

-¡Mejor es ser derrotado por una mujer que por un hombre, siempre que mis camaradas no se enteren jamás de quién era el capitán Tormenta!

-te aseguro que nadie lo sabrá, Edward. Solamente tres o cuatro personas de todos los cristianos de Famagusta conocían que yo era una mujer y ya habrán sido exterminados, puesto que Mustafá no ha perdonado a los vencidos.

-¡Es un ser feroz, que ha deshonrado las armas turcas –exclamó el joven–, y a quien Selim, noble y generoso, reprenderá por semejante acción! Los vencidos eran dignos de ser admirados por los hijos del Islam. Señora, estás necesitada de alimento. Mis esclavos han traído provisiones y vinos que me permito ofrecerte. Después me indicarás qué puedo hacer por ti. Estoy a tus órdenes, y, aunque debiera luego afrontar la cólera de Mustafá, te salvaré.

A una indicación suya, ambos esclavos se aproximaron al lecho, y luego de abrir las cestas sacaron polvorientas botellas, carne fría, bizcochos, un recipiente con café que todavía conservaba algo de calor y tazas.

-Esto es todo lo que de momento puedo ofrecerte –dijo Edward-el-Kadel–. No se encontrará mucho mejor surtida la mesa de Mustafá, puesto que las provisiones escasean.

-No esperaba tanto –contestó con una sonrisa la duquesa–, y por favor llámame Bella. Estoy agradecida porque hayas tenido tan gentil idea. Mis compañeros deben con toda seguridad encontrarse más hambrientos que yo.

Tomó una taza de café que Edward-el-Kadel le ofrecía mojando en él unos bizcochos, en tanto que el teniente y el árabe se abalanzaban sobre la carne fría, dando pruebas de voraz apetito, ya que hacía veinticuatro horas que se encontraban en ayunas.

-Señora –preguntó Edward-el-Kadel–, es decir, Bella, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Llevarme fuera de Famagusta.

-¿Quieres regresar a Italia?

-No.

De nuevo quedó asombrado Edward-el-Kadel.

-¿Deseas continuar en Chipre? –inquirió con rara entonación.

-Hasta que encuentre al hombre al cual amo y que es prisionero de los turcos.

La frente del turco se ensombreció por un momento.

-¿Quién es? –indagó.

-El vizconde Gastón Le Hussière.

-¡Le Hussière! –murmuró Edward-el-Kadel–. Aguardad un instante... ¡Sí, él era el alma de la resistencia en Nicosia! Fue apresado por Mustafá.

-Desearía saber a qué lugar lo han llevado y dónde lo tienen detenido.

-Será fácil. Alguien podrá informarme sobre ello.

-¿No lo han conducido a Constantinopla?

-Me parece que no –respondió el León de Damasco–. Creo haber oído que Mustafá tenía sobre este preso planes muy particulares. ¿Quieres ponerle a salvo antes de abandonar

Chipre?

-Únicamente vine para librarle del poder de tus compatriotas.

-Imaginé que habías tomado las armas por odio hacia los mahometanos.

-Pues no Edward, sólo lo hice para salvarlo a él.

-Y me alegro de ello –contestó el turco–. Hoy no me es posible informarte respecto al lugar en que se encuentra el vizconde. Pero mañana prometo dar alguna noticia. ¿Cuántos son? He de conseguirles ropas turcas, si desean abandonar Famagusta sin exponerse a ningún riesgo. ¿Solamente tres?

-Cinco –intervino Seth–. Hay otro par de desdichados marineros que se han salvado de los turcos y que se hallan refugiados en una lóbrega habitación en ruinas. Los salvaras de una muerte cierta si los proteges igual que a nosotros.

-Yo lucho contra los cristianos porque soy turco, pero no siento odio hacia ellos –dijo

Edward-el-Kadel–. Procura que se encuentren en este lugar mañana.

-¡Gracias, señor! ¡Era verdad que el León de Damasco es tan generoso como valiente!

El turco hizo una inclinación a la vez que sonreía, besó la mano de la duquesa y se encaminó a la salida, exclamando:

-¡Juro por el Corán que cumpliré mi promesa y te sacare sana y salva de aquí, Bella! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Gracias, Edward-el-Kadel! –Repuso emocionada la joven–. ¡Cuando regrese a mi tierra, diré siempre que entre los musulmanes encontré un caballero!

-Será un honor para el ejército turco – contestó el hijo del bajá–. Adiós, Bella. O mejor, hasta la vista.

Jacob apartó las piedras de la entrada para que el turco, los esclavos y los perros pudieran salir, y luego las puso de nuevo en su sitio.

-A ti, Jacob, es a quien debemos agradecer nuestra salvación –dijo la duquesa– y a quién deberé mi felicidad.

-Bella –dijo Seth–, ¿estás completamente segura de la generosidad del León de Damasco?

-Completamente, teniente –respondió la duquesa–. ¿Dudas algo?

-Dudo de todos los turcos.

-De los demás, sí. De Edward-el-Kadel, no. ¿Qué opinas, Jacob?

-Ha jurado por el Corán –repuso concisamente el árabe.

-De todas formas, es la única esperanza de salvación que tenemos. Voy ahora mismo en busca de los dos marineros –dijo el teniente–. Mañana tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Los turcos registrarán sin cesar entre las ruinas para cerciorarse de que no hay ningún cristiano con vida.

-¿Hay centinelas por las calles? –interrogó al árabe la duquesa.

-Los turcos están durmiendo, señora – replicó Jacob–. ¡Los miserables se encuentran agotados de tanto asesinar cristianos!

-Déjame tu yatagán y tu pistola, Jacob –solicitó el teniente–. Mi espada ya no sirvepara nada.

El árabe le alargó las armas y tapó sus hombros con el faub, que le hacía parecer un

hijo del desierto.

-¡Adiós, Bella! –añadió Seth–. ¡Si no regreso es que los infieles me han asesinado!

Avanzó por entre los escombros y en un minuto escaso alcanzó el campo. La noche era oscura y únicamente se escuchaban los aullidos de los perros, ahítos de carne humana.

El teniente se disponía a cruzar una de las calles medio obstruidas por las ruinas, cuando un hombre que vestía el pintoresco traje de capitán de jenízaros le cerró el paso.

-¡Eh, eh! –exclamó una voz irónica–. ¿Adónde se marcha Jacob? ¡La noche es oscura! ¡Sin embargo, mis ojos ven en la oscuridad!

Estas palabras fueron dichas en muy mal veneciano y con acento extranjero.

-¿Quién eres? –insistió el teniente, echándose hacia atrás y empuñando el yatagán.

-¿Jacob amenaza de esta manera a sus amigos? –preguntó el capitán en tono de burla–.

¿Continuará siendo siempre tan salvaje?

-Te equivocas –respondió el teniente– yo no soy Jacob. Soy egipcio.

-¿Así, pues, que has renegado de la fe por salvar el pellejo, señor Seth? ¡Mejor! ¡De esta forma podremos seguir nuestras partidas de dados!

El teniente lanzó una exclamación.

-¡El capitán Aro!

-No –repuso el polaco, ya que era él–. El capitán Aro ya está muerto. Ahora mi nombre es Yussif Hammada.

-¡Aro o Hammada, eres un renegado! –barbotó con acento despectivo el teniente.

Una exclamación de cólera brotó de los labios del polaco; pero volviendo a recuperar su tono suave, continuó:

-Es muy lastimoso perder la piel, mi estimado teniente, y, de no haber renegado de la cruz, mi cabeza hoy no se encontraría encima de mis hombros. Pero ¿qué es lo que haces ocupando el puesto de Jacob? ¡Te doy mi palabra de honor de que antes de escuchar tu voz te tomé por el árabe del capitán Tormenta!

-¿Qué es lo que hago? –dijo el veneciano, no sabiendo qué responder–. Pues nada: paseando por las ruinas de Famagusta.

-¿Hablas en broma?

-¡Tal vez!

-¿Estas paseando a las once de la noche por una ciudad abarrotada de turcos, que estarían muy satisfechos si pudiesen arrancarte el pellejo? ¡Vamos, teniente: no teng s desconfianza de mí! Mi corazón no es por completo mahometano todavía. Para mí, el

Profeta es la quinta esencia de la confusión, y no creo ni en sus milagros ni en su Corán.

-¡Baja la voz, capitán! ¡Te pueden oír!

-Nos encontramos a solas. Los turcos descansan. Dime qué le ha pasado al capitán Tormenta.

-No lo sé. Me imagino que se habrá dejado matar como un héroe en el fuerte.

-¿No luchaba a tu lado?

-No –contestó cautamente Seth.

-En tal caso, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí el León de Damasco? Sé que Jacob le conducía –afirmó el polaco–. ¿Ves cómo desconfías de mí?

-Insisto en que no sé nada de Jacob ni del capitán Tormenta.

-¡La "capitana" Tormenta! –rectificó el polaco.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Vamos! ¿Imaginas que yo no me había dado cuenta de que era una mujer y no un hombre? ¡Cuerpo de cien lobos! ¡Vaya una seguridad y una bravura las de esa moza!

¡Sangre de Mahoma! ¡Me gustaría manejar a mí la espada como lo hace ella! ¿Quién la habrá enseñado?

-Me parece, capitán, que has pillado una descomunal borrachera.

-De acuerdo, ya que no crees lo que te aseguro. ¿te puedo servir en algo?

-Nadie perturbará mi paso.

-Debes pensar que los turcos están acampados en Famagusta. Si te apresaran, no dudes que te empalarían.

-Tendré cuidado de ellos, capitán.

-En el supuesto, en extremo probable, de que te ocurriera algún infortunio, recuerda que me llamo Yussif Hammada.

-No olvidaré ese nombre.

-¡Suerte, teniente!

Alargó la mano derecha, pero el veneciano simuló no ver aquel gesto y, tapándose con

su manto, se alejó con el yatagán a medio desenvainar.

Aro se había marchado también refunfuñando. Seth, que no dejó de observarle ni un instante, en cuanto llegó a la esquina de una torre que servía como de apoyo a una humilde casucha, se ocultó detrás de una puerta.

-¡Deseo comprobar si me sigue! – murmuró–. Un hombre que reniega de sus creencias no merece el menor aprecio. Y, por otra parte, odiaba a la duquesa. ¡Es mejor no confiar en él!

Casi no había pasado un par de minutos cuando vio aparecer de nuevo al capitán. Continuaba refunfuñando y caminaba de puntillas, con el objeto de que el veneciano, que él imaginaba había proseguido se camino, no lo oyera. Pasó delante de la puerta sin detenerse y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡Búscame por ahí, miserable! –masculló el teniente.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia la izquierda. Poco después se detenía ante una casa derrumbada y, apoyando el rostro en una puerta, exclamó varias veces:

-¡Emmentt, Emmentt!

Al principio nadie le respondió. Pero luego se oyó en el fondo del cuartucho una voz ronca, casi cavernosa.

-¿Eres tú, teniente? ¡Ya te imaginaba degollado y empalado! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras!

-¡Alza la barra! Y Jasper, ¿vive todavía?

-A medias, teniente. Está muriéndose poco a poco de hambre y de terror.

-Salgan enseguida. De aquí a poco estarás en lugar más seguro y podran comer.

-¡He aquí un par de palabras que hacen circular la sangre! –masculló la voz ronca–. ¡Encenderé una veintena de cirios a san Marcos y cuatro a san Nicolás! ¡Tú, Jasper, desentumece las piernas si quieres catar algún bizcocho!

Tras haber sido levantada la barra, dos hombres, salieron con dificultad.

-¡Acompañadme, Emmentt! –dijo el teniente–. ¡Nadie nos amenaza!

-¡Por todos las barbas de mi tía Petunia, mi teniente! ¡Mis piernas están muy débiles, y creo que Jasper no se encuentra mucho más fuerte!

-Con tanto tiempo de ayuno...- añadió su compañero.

-¡Buen marino! –exclamó el Emmett sonriendo.

-¡Vamos; síganme antes que nos vean alguna ronda! –ordenó Seth.

-Con los turcos, lo mejor es huir, mi teniente. ¡No me agradaría en exceso probar las exquisiteces del palo!

-En tal caso, estira cuanto puedas las piernas, Emmentt.

Abandonaron la casucha y casi a la carrera se encaminaron hacia la torre, que se distinguía entre las sombras. Treparon rápidamente por entre los escombros y Seth apartó las piedras, dejando paso a los dos marinos.

-¡Somos nosotros, Jacob! –anunció.

El árabe había tomado la antorcha y contemplaba a los que acababan de entrar. Emmentt, era un dálmata, era un magnífico tipo a pesar de verse mayor que los demás, ya cuarentón, de rostro surcado por leves arrugas y muy pálido, orlado por

un largo pelo negro con destellos de canas. Sus ojos grises poseían aún gran vivacidad y animación; su cuello semejaba el de un toro y su espalda era de atleta. A pesar de la edad, estaba bien conservado, con sus músculos que debían todavía de ser capaces de abatir a un par de turcos si cayesen en sus callosas manos.

El otro, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de alta estatura, cabellos muy rubios, ojos negros y una sombra de bigote, parecía más agotado que el contramaestre, cuya fortaleza debía de haber opuesto firme resistencia al hambre y a la incesante zozobra de una muerte próxima y espantosa.

Luego de haber aguantado impasible el examen del árabe, distinguiendo a la duquesa, Emmett se quitó la gorra y exclamó:

-¡Es el capitán Tormenta! ¡Un bravo que ha hecho muy bien en evitar las cimitarras turcas!

-¡Cállate, Emmentt, y preparate a devorar estas viandas! –aconsejó el teniente, arrimándoles las cestas dejadas por los esclavosde Edward-el-Kadel.

-Coman con absoluta libertad y beban cuanto quieran –dijo la duquesa–. Los turcos renovarán las provisiones.

-¡Comida turca! –exclamó el pertinaz charlatán–. ¡La comeremos con placer, señor capitán! ¡Es una desdicha que no vea asada la cabeza de Mustafá! ¡Palabra de Emmentt que la comería en un par de bocados, a pesar de que con ella se me introdujera en el cuerpo el alma malvada de ese pícaro de Mahoma y de sus cuatro mujeres! ¿No es cierto, Jasper, que tú me hubieras ayudado?

El muchacho no podía perder tiempo en contestar. Comía vorazmente, como si en su vida hubiese probado bocado, combinando el alimento con razonables tragos de vino de Chipre, que iban a parar a su estómago como en un pozo sin fondo.

-¡Dios Jasper! ¡Si sigues por ese camino, ni las migas vas a dejar para tu contramaestre, marinero! –comentó el viejo–. ¡Resérvame mi parte!

La duquesa y el teniente los contemplaban sonriendo. Únicamente el árabe continuaba inmóvil, igual que una estatua de bronce.

-Señor capitán –empezó el contramaestre, una vez que hubo terminado de comer–, no hallaré jamás palabras para darte las gracias por su generosidad y...

Calló de improviso, fijando la mirada de sus pequeños ojos grises en la duquesa.

-¿Se habrá quedado ciego el Emmentt o el humo de las culebrinas le impiden la visión? – dijo.

-¿Qué pretendes decir, amigo? –inquirió la joven.

-Si bien es cierto que conozco mejor los barcos que las mujeres, yo afirmaría por todos los peces del Adriático que eres...

-¡Duérmete, Emmentt! –Intervino Seth–. Deja reposar a la duquesa de Éboli, o si te parece mejor, al capitán Tormenta.

El viejo lobo de mar hizo una cómica inclinación ante la duquesa y se fue al lado del joven marinero, mientras susurraba:

-¡La contraseña es dormir, y yo he de obedecer al vencedor o, para ser más exacto, a la valerosa vencedora de la mejor espada turca!

Luego que se hubo cerciorado de que dormían, Seth se aproximó a la duquesa, advirtiendo:

-Señora, nos vigilan.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los jenízaros? –indagó la joven, con acento de desconfianza.

-No, el capitán Aro.

La duquesa lanzó un grito.

-¡Qué! –exclamó–. ¿Aún está vivo ese hombre? ¿No estás equivocado, Seth?

-No, señora. Se ha convertido en musulmán para conservar la vida.

-¿Quién te ha informado?

-Él mismo.

-¡Él!

-Lo he visto hace poco merodeando por las cercanías, ya que había distinguido a Edward- el-Kadel en compañía de Jacob.

-Tal vez quiera descubrir nuestro escondite para entregarnos a Mustafá.

-De ese aventurero que ha renegado de sus creencias podemos aguardar cualquier cosa. Si en lugar de yatagán hubiese conservado mi espada, le aseguro que no habría tenido la menor duda en atacarle. Me ha seguido sigilosamente.

-¿Hasta aquí?

-¡Oh, no! He conseguido despistarle y desconoce nuestro refugio...

-¿Por qué me odiará ese hombre que era un cristiano y que ha peleado valerosamente por el León de san Marcos?

-Porque tú, a pesar de ser una mujer, eres más apreciada y más valiente que él y porque has derrotado al León de Damasco,

El árabe, que continuaba erguido junto al lecho sin pronunciar una palabra, intervino en aquel instante.

-Señor Seth –inquirió con fría y resuelta entonación–, ¿supones que el capitán se encontrará todavía por estos alrededores?

-Es posible –repuso el veneciano.

-¡Está bien! ¡Voy a terminar con él! ¡Así habrá un enemigo y un turco menos!

-¡Jacob! –exclamó la duquesa–. ¿Deseas comprometernos a todos?

-¡Cuándo yo disparo, no fallo jamás, señora! ¡Y encender una mecha es muy sencillo! – contestó el salvaje hijo de Arabia.

-Y el estampido podría atraer la atención de alguna ronda de jenízaros, que te apresarían.

-¿Qué importancia tiene mi vida, si puedo conseguir la tranquilidad de mi señora? ¿Acaso no soy tu esclavo?

-Quizá descubrieran nuestro escondite.

-Lo atacaré con el yatagán y partiré su espada –replicó Jacob–. ¿Tal vez no valgo yo lo mismo que un cristiano renegado? Mi padre era un gran guerrero árabe y no seré menos que él. Soy su hijo. Murió valerosamente, con las armas en la mano, por defender su tribu. ¿Por qué razón no he de morir yo en defensa de mi señora, la hija del hombre que me libró de la esclavitud?

El árabe se había cubierto con el manto que antes se puso Seth, y a la roja luz de la antorcha adquiría descomunales proporciones. Su mano nerviosa oprimía la empuñadura del yatagán, cuya hoja despedía siniestros destellos.

-¡Lo mataré! –insistió con vehemencia–. ¡Es un rival... del señor Le Hussière!

-¡No abandonarás este lugar! –dijo la duquesa, con acento enérgico–. ¡Debes cuidar de mí!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la fiera expresión que demudaba el semblante del árabe se disipó como por arte de magia.

-¡Sí, Bella; estaba loco! –respondió, sentándose sobre una piedra–. ¡Soy un insensato!

En el rincón más oscuro se oyó en aquel instante la voz del Emmentt, que mascullaba:

-¡Cuerpo de ballena! ¿No se va a poder dormir en ningún lugar de Famagusta?... ¡Esos perros turcos hacen un endemoniado estrépito con sus yataganes!


	10. Capitulo 10El Oso de los Bosque Polacos

**Capitulo 10. El oso de los bosques polacos.**

Al día siguiente, por la noche, pasadas las diez, Edward-el-Kadel, tal como prometió con toda solemnidad, penetraba en el subterráneo con las máximas precauciones, seguido de cuatro esclavos armados hasta los dientes y cubiertos con pesadas cotas de malla, llevando cada uno de ellos un enorme fardo.

Jacob, que estaba esperando a la entrada, dejó paso a la expedición.

-¡Aquí estoy, Bella! –empezó Muley–. He cumplido el juramento que hice por el Corán. Traigo ropas turcas, armas, valiosos informes y seis caballos escogidos entre los de mejor raza del ejército albano.

-No tenía la menor duda de que Muley-el-Kadel sería leal y generoso –respondió la joven–. ¡El corazón de una mujer muy rara vez se engaña!

Emmett, que se afanaba en vaciar con su camarada una botella de vino de Chipre, consideró conveniente añadir por parte suya:

-¡No lo hubiera imaginado jamás, pero debo admitir que entre los turcos también hay caballeros! Es un auténtico milagro. Es algo así como si el viento de proa cambiase de improviso, soplando de popa.

-Edward-el-Kadel –continuó la duquesa, sin preocuparse de las palabras del Emmett–, ¿no has notado como si los siguiese alguien?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta, Bella? –inquirió el turco, con acento inquieto.

-¿No has hallado a nadie en el camino?

-Sí, a un capitán de jenízaros que al parecer estaba embriagado.

-¡Él! –exclamó Seth.

-¿Quién es él? –indagó el turco, examinándolo detenidamente.

-¡"El oso de los bosques polacos"! – aclaró la duquesa.

-¿El capitán a quien vencí y luego renegó de su fe?

-Sí –confirmó el veneciano.

-¿Ese hombre se ha atrevido a espiarnos? – exclamó, arrugando el ceño, Edward-el-Kadel.

-Y tal vez nos delate y nos entregue a Mustafá antes que podamos escapar –dijo Seth.

El turco sonrió despectivamente.

-¡Edward-el-Kadel vale más que un despreciable renegado! –comentó–. ¡Que pruebe, si es capaz, a interponerse en mi camino!

Cambiando de tono y volviéndose a la duquesa, agregó:

-Querías conocer en qué lugar mis compatriotas han encerrado a Le Hussière, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí –exclamó la duquesa incorporándose, con el rostro encendido por la emoción.

-Sé dónde se encuentra.

-¿Fuera de Chipre?

-No. En el castillo de Hussif, donde permanecerá encerrado hasta que termine la guerra.

-¿Has dicho...? –inquirió la duquesa.

-En el castillo de Hussif.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese castillo?

-En la bahía de Luda.

-¿Vigilado?

-Tal vez. No puedo decirlo con precisión.

-¿De qué forma podré llegar hasta allí?

-Por mar, Bella.

-¿Nos será posible hallar alguna galeota*? – preguntó la joven.

-Ya he pensado en eso. Sé a quiénes pueden dirigirse –informó Edward-el-Kadel.

-¿A turcos?

-Sí. Pondrán a tu disposición un pequeño navío siempre que tengas el cuidado de hacerse pasar por musulmanes. En Luda hallaras con facilidad renegados que no poseerán en su corazón ninguna de nuestras creencias –dijo el turco con una sonrisa de lado– y que con gusto desearán ayudarlos. Bella, ¿estás en condiciones de montar a caballo?

-Me parece que sí –repuso la duquesa–. Mi herida no es tan grave como aparentaba ser.

-Mi consejo es que se pongan en marcha esta misma noche. Los jenízaros o el polaco podrían descubrir vuestro escondite y toda mi influencia no bastaría para salvarlos.

-¿Y de qué manera atravesaremos la línea turca que cerca a Famagusta?

-Yo iré con ustedes hasta las líneas turcas de retaguardia –dijo Edward–, nadie se atreverá a cerrarles el paso. Bastará mi nombre para que nos dejen pasar tranquilamente.

- Vámonos enseguida, Bells –aconsejó Jacob–; ese maldito polaco me produce temor.

-Ven Jake, ayúdame! –dijo la duquesa. Tras un instante de vacilación, el árabe cogió suavemente entre sus brazos a la joven y la levantó igual que si se tratase de un niño.

-¡Podré sostenerme en la silla! –dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa–. ¿Acaso no soy el capitán Tormenta?

El turco guardó silencio. La contemplaba con una especie de muda veneración.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los caballos? – preguntó la joven.

-Al pie de la torre, vigilados por un esclavo. Vístanse con los trajes turcos que les traje. Con esta indumentaria no es fácil que sean reconocidos –dijo Edward-el-Kadel. Y desatando uno de los fardos, le mostró un elegante traje albanés recamado en oro.

-Es para ti, Bella –agregó–. El capitán Tormenta se convertirá en un capitán albano por el que todas las mujeres del harén de Mustafá se volverían locas.

-¡Gracias, Edward-el-Kadel! –contestó la duquesa, poniéndose la ropa con ayuda de Jacob.

Entretanto, los esclavos habían sacado otras ropas egipcias y árabes para los marineros y Seth; soberbias pistolas y kadjars y yataganes, cuyo filo debía de ser semejante al de navajas de afeitar y que tenían adornos en oro y perlas.

-¡Por Baco! –exclamó el incorregible de Emmett, que se había ataviado con ropas de mameluco egipcio–. ¡Debo de tener una arrogante estampa y parecer un jeque egipcio! ¡Es una desgracia que no tenga bajo mis órdenes una tribu y que no posea cien mil camellos!...

-¡Y cien mil doblones! –añadió Seth que lucía un suntuoso traje árabe.

-¡No, señor! ¡Un cajón abarrotado de cequíes como los tienen esos afortunados ricachones en el rincón más oscuro de su tienda! ¡Tienen más valor que los doblones!

-¡Eres difícil de contentar, Emmett! –comentó la duquesa, que acababa de vestirse.

-¡Que vamos a hacerle, Bells! ¡Viéndome vestido con tan bellas ropas, yo que en toda mi vida no he llevado sino el capote de marinero, me siento ambicioso! ¡Algo tarde es, pero todavía no estoy muerto!

-En la silla de tu caballo tal vez no halles una capa de marinero, pero algunos cequíes acaso los encuentres –dijo Edward-el-Kadel, mientras sonreía.

-¡Oh, señor, en lugar de León de Damasco, con vuestro permiso deberé llamarte León de

Oro!

-¡Cómo prefieras! Pero vámonos ya. Hacia medianoche cambiarán los centinelas del fuerte Erizzo y no desearía dar una explicación a su comandante.

Se colocaron las armas en los cintos y, precedidos por los esclavos, abandonaron el subterráneo. Jacob y Seth ayudaban a la duquesa, que aún no había recuperado por completo las fuerzas.

Al pie de la torre aguardaba un esclavo negro que vigilaba diez soberbios caballos árabes enjaezados al estilo turco, con anchos y cortos estribos, ricas gualdrapas de color rojo y sillas ligeras y cómodas. Edward-el-Kadel se dirigió hacia el de más bella traza y, ayudando a subir a él a la duquesa, dijo:

-Correrá igual que el viento y nadie será capaz de detenerlo. Respondo de él. En la cartera encontraras un par de pistolas y bastantes cequíes.

-¿Y de qué forma podré pagar tanta gentileza? –repuso la duquesa.

-¡No debes pensar en eso, Bella! – replicó el turco–. Mi padre es el bajá más opulento de Asia Menor, y se sentirá satisfecho al saber que he sido generoso con la persona que me perdonó la vida. Mi muerte hubiera representado la suya, y con riqueza alguna la habría podido pagar. ¡A los caballos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –exclamó, volviéndose hacia los otros.

Todos montaron a caballo dispuestos a cumplir la orden, hasta el mismo Emmett, que consideró aconsejable decir:

-¡Montemos y mantengámonos derechos! ¡Estos endiablados animales nos harán rodar como cuando sopla el viento del sudeste! ¡Acorta los foques, Jasper, si no quieres dar con la cabeza en cubierta!

-¡Aparta! –exclamó Edward-el-Kadel. El negro que retenía los caballos se apartó y los diez jinetes se lanzaron a galope tendido. Los cuatro esclavos que llevaran las ropas iban delante y los dos marineros los seguían.

Seth y el León de Damasco cabalgaban a ambos lados de la duquesa, prestos a auxiliarla en cuanto lo precisara. En breves instantes cruzaron la zona meridional de la ciudad y llegaron delante del fuerte Erizzo, que se hallaba vigilado por una compañía de jenízaros.

Un capitán se adelantó de súbito, gritando:

-¡Alto o mando abrir fuego!

Seth y la duquesa sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz. Jacob, con ademán colérico, desenvainó el yatagán con un sordo gruñido.

-¡Aro! –exclamaron los tres a un tiempo.

Edward-el-Kadel hizo a la duquesa y a los demás acompañantes una indicación para que se detuvieran y se dirigió hacia el capitán.

Tres pasos detrás de éste se encontraban doce jenízaros que tenían las mechas de los arcabuces preparadas.

-¿Quién eres tú, que tienes el atrevimiento de interponerte en mi camino? –inquirió Edward.

-El comandante del fuerte, por lo menos durante esta noche –contestó con acento de burla Aro, ya que de él se trataba.

-¿Conoces quién soy?

-¡Por Baco! –exclamó el aventurero en un turco infame–. ¡Para conocerlo sería suficiente la cicatriz que adorna mi cuello, señor Edward-el-Kadel, hijo del bajá de Damasco!

-¿Qué pretendes dar a entender?

-¿Tal vez te has olvidado del "Oso de los bosques polacos"?

-¡Ah! ¡El renegado! –repuso, con cierto desdén, el León de Damasco.

-¡Ahora más mahometano y mejor creyente que tú! –contestó con insolencia Aro.

-¿Qué deseas, puesto que ya sabes quién soy yo? Y explícate deprisa, pues me urge el tiempo.

-Impedir que sigas el camino hasta el amanecer, señor Edward-el-Kadel. Se me ha ordenado no dejar que abandone nadie Famagusta, y no por tus hermosos ojos me arriesgaré a ejecutar la última danza en la punta de un palo.

-¡Abre paso al León de Damasco! –gritó con acento amenazador Muley–. ¡La orden que te han dado no cuenta para el hijo del bajá de Damasco, cuñado de Selim, el gran sultán!

-¡Aunque fueses el mismísimo Mahoma, insisto en que sin una carta firmada por Mustafá no seguiras adelante!

Y volviéndose a los jenízaros ordenó con atronadora voz:

-¡Estrechen la fila y esten listos para abrir fuego!

Los ojos de Edward-el-Kadel relampaguearon a causa de la cólera que le invadía.

-¿Dispararan sobre el León de Damasco? – exclamó con el puño dirigido hacia los jenízaros.

Y volviéndose a sus compañeros, ordenó con voz tan enérgica como antes:

-¡Desenvainen las cimitarras y lancémonos a la carga! ¡Yo respondo de todo!

Espoleando su caballo le hizo dar tan imponente salto, que empujando al polaco, lo arrojó al suelo antes que tuviera ocasión de esquivar la acometida.

- ¡Bribón! – gritó el capitán, rodando por tierra–. ¡Disparen, jenízaros!

- ¡A galope! –exclamó Edward-el-Kadel.

Los diez jinetes se lanzaron a la carrera, con las cimitarras en alto. Pero no tuvieron oportunidad de utilizarlas, ya que los jenízaros, en lugar de abrir fuego, se apartaron con premura presentando armas y gritando todos a la vez:

- ¡Larga vida al León de Damasco!

La comitiva cruzó el puente levadizo como un torbellino y se adentró a la carrera por el campo, en tanto que el Emmett, que se asía firmemente al cuello de su montura, murmuraba, con satisfacción:

-¡Parece mentira! ¡Ese turco me parece un magnífico muchacho! ¡No imaginé que se pudiera encontrar ni uno bueno entre esos miserables!

Edward-el-Kadel continuaba galopando al frente del grupo, señalando el camino. A lo lejos se veían los fuegos del campamento turco y de vez en cuando se oía el sonido de alguna trompa. Después, la oscuridad fue total.

El turco evolucionó de forma que se iba distanciando del campamento para no resultar de nuevo detenidos, lo que les hubiera ocasionado pérdida de tiempo, y avanzó decididamente en dirección a levante, hacia donde se observaba una lucecita que hubiera podido confundirse con una estrella.

- ¿Ése es el faro de Luda? –inquirió Seth.

- Sí –contestó Edward-el-Kadel.

- ¿Cuándo alcanzaremos la orilla del mar?

- Con estos corceles no tardaremos más de hora y media. Es preciso que embarquéis antes que amanezca, para evitar tener que dar explicaciones a las autoridades turcas.

- ¿Nos será posible encontrar enseguida una nave?

- He pensado en todo, Bella –repuso Edward–. Desde ayer se encuentran en Luda un par de hombres para buscar una galeota. En cuanto lleguemos, todo se hallará dispuesto y podrán hacerse a la mar.

- ¡Cuántas gentilezas con nosotros!

- Pago la deuda que tengo contraída contigo, Bella, y nadie podrá sentirse más alegre que yo por haber salvado a la más hermosa y audaz mujer que he conocido.

Y tras un breve silencio, añadió, contemplando a la duquesa con cierta melancolía:

- ¡Me hubiera agradado unirme a ti para ayudarte en tu empresa! ¡Pero entre nosotros está el Profeta! ¡Yo soy turco y tu cristiana!

- Mucho has hecho por mí, Edward, y jamás podré olvidar la generosidad del León de Damasco.

- ¡Ni yo a ti! –respondió con débil voz el turco.

- A… A tu regreso, ¿tendrás alguna dificultad con Mustafá? –inquirió la duquesa, que no sabía cómo proseguir la conversación.

- Mustafá no sería capaz de alzar un simple dedo contra el hijo del bajá de Damasco. ¡No te inquietes por mí, Bella!

Espoleó su corcel, lo mismo hicieron sus acompañantes, y todos se lanzaron a la carrera, por entre aquella desolada campiña, antaño tan fértil en dulces vinos y en aquel momento transformada en campos incultos, en eriales.

Sobre la una de la madrugada, la expedición, que no había hecho ni siquiera una parada, llegaba a un mísero y pequeño pueblo, formado por dos o tres docenas de casuchas agrupadas, en una oquedad entre dos montañas, y debajo del cual bramaba sordamente el Mediterráneo.

En el extremo de un minúsculo promontorio había un pequeño faro, en cuya cúspide brillaba un farol de luz fija. Dos negros, que al parecer aguardaban a la comitiva, salieron de una casa medio derruida, exclamando:

- ¡Alto!

- ¡Soy yo! –contestó Edward, deteniendo a su caballo–. ¿Está dispuesta la galeota?

- Sí, señor –informó uno de los negros.

- ¿Quiénes son sus tripulantes?

- Doce renegados griegos.

- ¿Están ya enterados de que quienes van a embarcar en la galeota son varios cristianos?

- Se lo he notificado a todos.

- ¿Están conformes?

- Se ofrecen a acatar sus órdenes con gusto, señor.

- ¡Condúcenos!

Ambos negros atravesaron el pueblo, que se hallaba en tinieblas, guiando a la expedición hasta el faro. Muy cerca se mecía una nave de unas cien toneladas, con dos palos que llevaban enormes velas latinas.

Una chalupa, que tripulaba seis hombres, esperaba varada en la playa.

- ¡El amo! –anunció uno de los negros, indicando a Edward-el-Kadel, que había descabalgado y ayudaba a la duquesa a bajar del caballo.

Los seis hombres saludaron cortésmente, haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el fez.

- Conducidnos a bordo –dijo Edward-el- Kadel–. Yo soy el que ha fletado el navío.

***Galeota:** Galera de poco tonelaje que contaba con dieciséis a veinte remos por banda. La galera, en general, fue una embarcación que durante muchos siglos decidió la marcha de la historia en el mar Mediterráneo, pues era la principal nave de guerra.


	11. Capitulo 11 En la Galeota

**Capitulo 11. En la galeota**

La embarcación puesta a disposición de laduquesa de Éboli por el generoso turco erauna soberbia galeota, nave empleada enaquella época por los navegantes del archipiélagogriego, posiblemente apresada por losturcos, que se dedicaban a una auténtica pirateríaen los mares de levante.

Como ya hemos indicado, su desplazamiento no era superior a las cien toneladas.

Sin embargo debía de ser muy ligera, por lo que se podía deducir de la amplitud de sus velas y de su esbelto casco. Iba armada fuertemente, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, ya que llevaba dos culebrinas en cubierta y cuatro más en los costados de babor y estribor.

Todos los navíos de aquel tiempo tenían armamento a causa de que el Mediterráneo se encontraba lleno de piratas turcos, cuyas bases, desde donde se lanzaban a sus correrías, eran los puertos del Asia Menor, Egipto, Trípoli, Túnez y Marruecos.

En cuanto hubo puesto el pie en cubierta, Emmett examinó detenidamente la arboladura y a los tripulantes de la nave, quedando complacido.

- ¡Cofas a prueba de culebrinas: soberbio velamen; marineros del archipiélago, en cuyo corazón todavía no debe de haber penetrado la luz del bandido de Mahoma; armamento magnífico! ¡Podemos enfrentarnos incluso con las galeras de Alí-Bajá! ¿No opinas lo mismo, Jasper?

- ¡Estupendo velero! –dijo simplemente el joven marinero–. ¡Haremos correr con él a Alí!

Edward-el-Kade se había dirigido a la tripulación.

- ¿Quién es el jefe aquí?

- Yo, señor –repuso un marino de cabello negro y rostro de rasgos enérgicos–. El patrón me ha confiado a mí el mando de la nave.

- Entregarás el mando a este hombre – notificó el turco, indicando a Emmett–, y tendrás como recompensa cincuenta cequíes.

- Me hallo a su órdenes, señor. El patrón me ha mandado ponerme al servicio de quien se llama León de Damasco.

- Soy yo.

El griego hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Estas personas son cristianas –prosiguió el turco–. Has de obedecerlas igual que si mi boca fuese la que diera las órdenes. Respondo de cuanto pueda suceder, tratándose de una expedición que puede resultar arriesgada.

- De acuerdo, señor.

- Además, te advierto que responderás de tu lealtad con la cabeza, y si pretendieses hacer algún daño a los viajeros, sabré encontrar la forma de dar contigo y castigarte.

- Soy cristiano...

- Por esta razón te elegí, bien, como turco, no confío lo más mínimo en tu conversión.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Eliazar Stradiato.

- ¡Me acordaré!

- ¡Cuerpo de mil ballenas! –musitó Emmett, que había oído la conversación–. ¡Si yo fuese Mustafá, haría nombrar a este turco almirante de la flota mahometana! ¡Manda igual que un capitán y se expresa como un libro! ¡Siendo turco, resulta sorprendente! ¡Por lo menos, éste no tiene el cerebro de corcho!

Edward-el-Kade se volvió hacia la duquesa y, tomándola por una mano, la condujo hasta la parte de proa, diciéndole:

- Ha terminado mi cometido, Bella, y aquí te abandono. Yo soy otra vez el enemigo de los cristianos y tú el de los turcos.

- ¡No hables así, Edward-el-Kade! – interrumpió la joven–. ¡Si tú te acordaste de que me debías la vida yo no olvidaré jamás tu generosidad!

- Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- No. Mustafá no habría olvidado ser, primero que todo, musulmán.

- ¡El visir es un tigre, pero yo soy el León de Damasco! –respondió con altivez el turco.

Y cambiando de tono continúo:

- No sé cómo acabará vuestra aventura, ni de qué forma tú, una mujer, podras poner en libertad al vizconde Le Hussière. Temo que te vayas a enfrentar con muchos peligros, sola ante mis compatriotas, que siempre desconfían de los extranjeros, suponiéndolos cristianos. A tú lado queda mi esclavo Nahuel, hombre fiel y tan valeroso como Jacob. Si en alguna ocasión estas en peligro, mandad que venga en mi busca. ¡Por el Corán te juro que haré cuanto me sea posible para ayudarte!

- Hace un momento me aseguraste, Edward, que tornabas a ser enemigo de los cristianos.

- ¡No quieres saber lo que pienso, Bella! – repuso el joven, en tanto que sus mejillas se encendían vivamente–. ¡No olvidaré con facilidad al capitán Tormenta!

- ¿O a la duquesa de Éboli? –inquirió con cierta picardía la joven.

El hijo del bajá no respondió. Semejaba estar absorto en profundos pensamientos, hasta que, extendiendo de improviso la mano hacia la duquesa, exclamó:

- ¡Adiós, Bella, mas no para siempre! Confío en que algún día, antes que dejes la isla para regresar a tú país, nos veremos otra vez.

Sin volver la cabeza cogió con rapidez la mano de la duquesa y, mientras suspiraba, añadió:

- ¡Así lo quiera Alá!

Y sin pronunciar más palabras, se aferró a la escala de cuerda y descendió a la chalupa que aguardaba a estribor de la galeota.

La duquesa se quedó inmóvil y pensativa. Al volverse, la chalupa alcazaba ya la costa. Se encaminó a popa, donde Emmett y Eliazar Stradiato esperaban sus instrucciones, y se encontró con Jacob que la contemplaba con tristeza.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jacob? –le preguntó.

- ¿Hemos de levar anclas? –inquirió el árabe con la voz temblorosa.

- Sí, vamos a zarpar al momento.

- ¡Mejor es así!

- ¿Qué pretendes dar a entender?

- ¡Que los turcos son más peligrosos que los cristianos y que debemos alejarnos de ellos! ¡Y especialmente los más peligrosos resultan... los "leones" turcos!

- ¡Tal vez estés en lo cierto! –convino la duquesa, inclinando la cabeza.

Y volviéndose al Emmett, que conversaba con el griego, ordenó:

-¡Levan anclas y desplieguen las velas! ¡Es aconsejable que cuando despunte el alba nos encontremos a bastante distancia de aquí!

-¡Rápido, a la maniobra! – ordenó Emmett con fuerte voz–. ¡Prepárense, hijos del archipiélago!

Los marineros desplegaron las velas, largaron las escotas y, asidos al cabrestante, levaron anclas.

La maniobra se llevó a efecto en breves minutos. La galeota, cuyos foques empezaban a tomar el viento, giró poco a poco sobre sí misma y, algo inclinada de babor, avanzó hacia la salida de la bahía, eludiendo los escollos cortados a pico.

Al cruzar frente al faro, la duquesa alzó la mirada y distinguió, inmóvil en la cima, un hombre a caballo. La luz del farol se reflejaba en su cota, haciendo centellear el metal.

-¡Edward-el-Kade! –murmuró con un estremecimiento. Como si intuyese que la duquesa había advertido su presencia, el León de Damasco hizo con la mano un ademán de despedida.

Precisamente en aquel momento se oyó gritar al Emmett:

-¿Qué vas a hacer, árabe?

-¡Matar al turco! –repuso una voz que la duquesa reconoció al instante.

-¡Jacob! –exclamó ella–. ¿Qué locura piensas hacer?

-¡Lo mato, puesto que tú, Bella, ya no le debes ningún agradecimiento!

El árabe tenía en la mano una pistola de largo cañón y apuntaba al León de Damasco que continuaba inmóvil al pie del faro. El abismo se hallaba debajo de él, y, si una bala le alcanzase, nadie hubiera podido salvarle.

-¡Apaga la mecha de la pistola! –exclamó Bella.

El árabe tuvo un momento de incertidumbre. Una horrible expresión de odio y de fiereza demudaba su semblante.

-¡Permite que le mate, Bella! –dijo–. ¡Es un enemigo de la cruz!

-¡Deja esa arma! ¡Obedece!

Jacob bajó la cabeza y, arrojando al mar la pistola, musitó:

-¡Obedezco, señora!

Y se dirigió lentamente hacia proa, sentándose sobre un rollo de cuerdas y escondiendo el rostro entre los pliegues del manto.

-¡Ese salvaje está demente! – comentó Emmett–. ¡Matar a ese magnífico hombre! ¿Ya ha olvidado ese trozo de pan moreno que sin la ayuda del turco nos encontraríamos ahora en la punta de un palo? ¡Qué escasamente agradecidos son esos bandoleros árabes!

-¡No digas bobadas, Emmett! –dijo la duquesa–. Jacob siempre ha sido… algo extraño. Coge el timón y ten bien abiertos los ojos. Acaso fuera del puerto haya alguna galera

de Alí-Bajá.

-Con este velero no debemos inquietarnos por esas pesadas naves, Bella. Respondo de ello.

Y volviéndose hacia los griegos, ordenó:

- ¡Eh! ¡Largad las escotas! ¡Venga, rápido! ¡Quiero que ésta sea una noche tranquila!

La duquesa había vuelto su mirada hacia el faro, que se encontraba ya a unos doscientos o trescientos pasos, a cuya luz se observaba, aún inmóvil, la figura de Edward-el-Kadel. En aquel instante la galeota, cuya rapidez aumentaba gracias a la corriente, dio la vuelta a la última escollera, y la figura del León de Damasco se perdió de vista. El mar era azotado por una fresca brisa de levante, que rizaba la superficie de las aguas.

Emmett y Jasper conducían la ligera nave, en tanto que Seth revisaba las culebrinas. Acodada en la borda, la duquesa seguía mirando hacia el faro, cuya luz relucía como un punto luminoso en la oscuridad.

La galeota se comportaba como un buen velero y acrecía la velocidad a tenor que se iba alejando de la costa. Se apartó un par de millas de tierra para no chocar con las escolleras que rodean la isla de Chipre y puso rumbo en dirección al castillo de Hussif, queya no debía de encontrarse a mucha distancia.

- Señor –preguntó Eliazar dirigiéndose en tono respetuoso a la duquesa–, ¿eres únicamente tú quien ha de darme las órdenes?

- Sí –contestó la joven.

- ¿Quieres llegar al castillo durante la noche o por el día?

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

- El viento es favorable. De aquí a diez horas anclaremos en la ensenada de Hussif.

- ¿Estas enterados de sí hay allí cautivos cristianos?

- Eso aseguran.

- ¿Y que entre ellos hay un caballero francés?

- Es posible, señor.

- Llámame Bella, ya que soy mujer.

El griego no hizo el menor gesto de asombro. Sin duda lo sabía ya, bien por Emmett, bien por los esclavos de Edward-el-Kadel que fletaron el velero.

- Como te plazca, Bella –contestó.

- ¿Conoces el castillo?

- Sí, ya que estuve cautivo en ese lugar.

- ¿Quién manda allí?

- La sobrina de Alí-Bajá.

- ¿Sobrina del almirante turco?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Cómo es esa mujer?

- Hermosísima, muy enérgica y despiadada con los presos cristianos. Me castigó a no comer durante seis días por contestarle de mala manera y me hizo dar una paliza de la que todavía conservo las señales, aunque han pasado siete meses.

- ¡Infortunado Le Hussière! –murmuró la duquesa–. ¿Cómo habrá podido doblegarse, tan orgulloso y tan intolerante?

Y tras un breve silencio, preguntó:

- ¿Podremos penetrar en el castillo simulando ser emisarios de Edward-el-Kade?

- Tendrás que afrontar un gran riesgo –repuso el griego–. No obstante, me parece que no hay otra forma de entrar en él.

- ¿Podremos llegar sin tener molestos encuentros?

- Es dudoso. Es posible que en la ensenada hay alguna galera del bajá y que su comandante nos detenga para averiguar quiénes somos, de dónde llegamos, qué pretendemos y muchas cosas más.

- ¿Está muy distante del mar, el castillo?

- Unas pocas millas, señora.

- Si tropezásemos con la nave que temes, la atacaremos y la hundiremos –contestó con firme determinación la duquesa–. Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea, y me parece que tú no desaprovecharías la oportunidad de vengar los sufrimientos que te han hecho padecer los turcos –añadió la joven.

- Cuenta con nosotros – repuso el griego–. Al renegado se le mira peor que al esclavo, ya que los turcos le desprecian y es objeto de escarnio para los cristianos. ¡Personalmente prefiero la muerte a continuar en esta miserable vida! Desde el momento que para salvarme del palo y de los despiadados tratos de los turcos renegué de la cruz, nadie me ha proporcionado la menor ayuda, y eso que me porté con valor en Negroponto y en Candía.

Se advertía en la voz del griego tal tono de dolor que la duquesa, conmovida, le alargó la diestra, diciendo:

- ¡Estrecha la mano que te ofrece el capitán Tormenta!

El renegado hizo un gesto de asombro.

- ¡El capitán Tormenta! –exclamó–. ¡Tú eres el héroe que derrotó al León de Damasco! ¡Una mujer!

El griego le había tomado la mano y se la besaba.

- ¡Otra vez soy cristiano y hombre libre! – dijo–. ¡Bella, mi vida está a tú disposición!

- Haré lo posible porque no la pierdas, Eliazar –respondió la duquesa–. Ya son demasiados los cristianos muertos en esta infortunada guerra para que se sacrifiquen todavía otros más.

En aquel instante se aproximó Emmett, moviéndose de la misma manera que un oso.

- ¡Algún entrometido se pasea por el mar! –informó.

- ¿Qué pretendes decir? –inquirió la duquesa.

- Hace un rato descubrí un par de puntos luminosos en el horizonte.

- Ya nos encontramos en aguas de Hussif – dijo el griego–. ¿Habrá tal vez en la bahía alguna galera del bajá?

Y mirando hacia el horizonte añadió, luego de un rato de silencio:

- Sí. Es una nave que vigila la bahía. ¿Habrán advertido a la sobrina del bajá de nuestras intenciones?

- Solamente Edward-el-Kade está informado de ellas y me parece que no es hombre capaz de traicionarnos luego de haber dado muestras de tan gran generosidad –contestó la duquesa.

- Por la altura de las luces, ¿qué sacas en claro? –inquirió el griego, dirigiéndose a Emmett.

- Todavía nos encontramos a mucha distancia para poder opinar acertadamente – repuso el Emmett–. No obstante, considero que no se debe tratar de una galera.

- ¿Qué hemos de hacer? –interrogó la duquesa.

- Seguir nuestro rumbo. Nuestra galeota es un buen velero y no se dejará dar alcance.

Si observamos cualquier peligro, viraremos de bordo y nos alejaremos de la costa.

- Por si acaso ordenaré cargar las culebrinas –intervino Seth, que se había acercado al grupo–. ¿Hay en la nave algún artillero que pueda ayudarme?

- Todos son soldados –repuso el griego– y conocen lo mismo el manejo del arcabuz que el del cañón, ya que han combatido todos en Rodas y Candía con los venecianos.

- Acompañadme al puente: desde allí veremos mejor.

- Yo entretanto haré que Jacob prepare las armas –dijo la duquesa–. ¡Tenemos que estar preparados!

La galeota, diestramente pilotada por Eliazar, que se hallaba otra vez ante la barra del timón, prosiguió su rumbo en dirección a la rada, formada por una península, semicircular, que avanzaba hacia el mar. En el horizonte se distinguían confusamente elevadas montañas.

Emmett continuaba contemplando los dos puntos luminosos, que permanecían inmóviles, como si la nave, luego de corto crucero por el mar, hubiera anclado en las proximidades de la costa.

-Se encuentran muy bajas –dijo por último–. No puede tratarse de una galera. ¡Sería capaz de apostar un cequí contra una cabeza turca! ¡Eliazar, que apaguen nuestros fuegos!

-Están tapándolos con un trozo de lona.

-¿Nos introduciremos en la rada?

-Observemos antes con quién habremos de combatir, Bella –repuso el griego.

-¡Aproximémonos con lentitud, Emmett!

Se disponía el contramaestre a mandar que recogieran las velas cuando un relámpago brotó desde la rada y a continuación se escuchó un gran estampido.

Emmett, Seth y Eliazar escucharon atentamente, pero no percibieron el típico silbido del proyectil.

-¡Nos recomiendan que nos marchemos! – observó el Emmett–. ¡Ya nos han descubierto!

-¡Y yo he distinguido qué tipo de nave es la que nos advierte! –informó el griego.

-¿Una galera?

-No. Es una carabela, que no contará con una tripulación de más de doce turcos.

-¡Buena oportunidad para entrar! – exclamó el Emmett–. ¿Supones, Eliazar, que esos hombres nos permitirán desembarcar?

-¡Hum! ¡Tengo mis dudas! Desearán averiguar quiénes somos y nos interrogarán larga y peligrosamente.

-Así, ¿qué podemos hacer? –inquirió la duquesa.

-Lanzarnos al abordaje con nuestra chalupa y apresarlos –contestó con acento decidido el griego.

-¿Seremos lo bastante numerosos?

-Vamos a dejar aquí sólo dos hombres, Bella. Son suficientes para vigilar la galeota. Simularemos obedecer y salir a alta mar.

La nave viró velozmente, en tanto que los marineros ponían al descubierto por un momento los fanales, y avanzó en dirección al promontorio para dar a entender a los turcos de la carabela que no deseaban exponerse a los disparos de sus cañones. Sin embargo, en cuanto se puso fuera del alcance de ellos, echó anclas y se lanzaron dos chalupas al mar. Todos se hallaban ya preparados. Iban armados con arcabuces, pistolas y armas blancas.

- Emmett, conducirás la primera; conmigo, Seth, Jacob y seis hombres – dijo la duquesa–. Y tú Eliazar, dirigirás la segunda con cuatro hombres. ¡Abordaremos de improviso y no dispararan hasta que lleguemos al costado de la carabela!

Descendieron a las chalupas y se alejaron sigilosamente en dirección a la ensenada, decididos a hacerse con la nave enemiga.


	12. Capitulo 12 El asalto a la Carabela

**Capitulo 12. El asalto a la Carabela**

Tras el disparo de culebrina, la tripulación de la carabela no había vuelto a dar indicios de vida. Los hombres que se hallaban de guardia, seguros de que aquel disparo había sido suficiente para hacer variar el rumbo de la galeota, debían de haberse acostado de nuevo en las lonas tendidas sobre cubierta, continuando su interrumpida conversación.

Ambas chalupas, distanciadas un par de brazas una de otra y prestas a atacar por los dos lados a los turcos, avanzaban siempre en silencio y remaban con extrema cautela. Puesto en pie sobre el banco de popa, Emmett contemplaba con toda atención las tinieblas.

-¡Es raro! –comentó–. ¡No observo los fanales de la carabela!

-En efecto. No distingo sino tinieblas en torno nuestro –respondió la duquesa.

- Señor teniente, tú que te encuentras a proa, ¿ves los fanales?

-No –repuso Seth.

-¡No obstante, por aquí no hay escolleras! – murmuró Emmett–. ¿Acaso esos endiablados turcos en lugar de dejarse coger desprevenidos pretenderán sorprendernos? Es más sencillo que nosotros veamos la carabela, a que se fijen en nosotros los hombres de guardia. ¡Comprobemos si Eleazar nos sigue!

Se volvió, forzando la vista en dirección a la nada. Una tenue línea oscura se observaba a un centenar de metros. Alrededor brillaban sutiles puntos luminosos, igual que si los remos removiesen agua llena de moluscos fosforescentes.

-¿Nos delatarán las noctilucas? –comentó, preocupado, Emmett–. ¡Incluso los moluscos del Mediterráneo se han aliado con Mahoma y sus devotos!

Y alzando algo la voz agregó:

-¡Siempre adelante, muchachos! ¡Cuando nos encontremos en la ensenada veremos si esos pajarracos nos están esperando o si han apagado los fanales para dormir con mayor tranquilidad!

La chalupa, que interrumpió su avance para que el contramaestre pudiera hacer su examen con precisión, continuó su marcha sigilosamente en dirección a la rada de Hussif.

-Emmett –preguntó Bella–, ¿no sería más aconsejable que procuráramos desembarcar sin ser vistos?

-Los turcos descubrirían enseguida la galeota y, siendo más numerosos, se apoderarían de ella. ¿Qué podrían hacer el par de griegos que la vigilan?

-Es verdad.

-Por otra parte, nosotros necesitamos siempre tener una nave. Si el golpe no saliese bien, nos sería imposible permanecer en las costas de Chipre ni una hora. Nos hallamos en peligro de ser empalados, y tal clase de muerte garantizo que no me parece atractiva. He visto a un pobre renegado soportarla, y aquellos dos días de horrible agonía me hicieron tan grande impresión que no la olvidaré nunca, a pesar de que viviese mil años, igual que las ballenas.

-Se asegura que es el más cruel de los tormentos turcos.

-¡Notar cómo el cuerpo es atravesado por un palo en punta, como un pájaro a quien clavan en el asador, no debe de ser cosa seductora, Bells! Agregale a eso que el torturado puede conservar la vida en esta situación hasta tres días y que esos perros turcos, para hacer más grandes los sufrimientos, les untan el cuerpo con miel con el objeto de que las moscas y las abejas los atormenten.

-¡Canallas!

-Son verdaderos miserables, dignos de Mahoma.

-Pero ése no era tan despiadado.

-¡No, pero era un perro sarnoso! – respondió el contramaestre–. ¡Alto, muchachos!

-¿Qué sucede Emmett? –inquirió Seth, yendo a popa.

-La carabela no se encuentra ni a dos codos de distancia.

-¿La abordamos?

-Aguardemos a Eleazar. Si el instante supremo nos falta su colaboración, podemos fracasar. No debe hallarse a mucha distancia.

Abandonó la barra del timón y, mirando en torno suyo, emitió un silbido flojo.

Al poco rato se oyó otro muy parecido.

-¡Aguardémosle! –dijo Emmett–. ¡Eleazar se ha dado cuenta de que precisamos su ayuda!

La chalupa del griego, que marchaba lentamente para que el rumor de los remos no fuera percibido por los turcos, se aproximó a la de Emmett al poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué se han detenido? –indagó Eleazar.

-¡Por cien mil tiburones! ¡Los turcos han apagado las luces y yo no poseo los ojos de un gato! –repuso Emmett.

-Ya lo he observado, y considero que así es mejor para nosotros –adujo el griego–. Los sorprenderemos con más facilidad. ¿Distingues la carabela?

-Sí, confusamente.

-Prosigamos entonces el avance hacia ella.

-Deseo averiguar primero por dónde piensas abordarla.

-Por la parte de popa.

-En tal caso nosotros lo haremos por la proa, siempre que la encuentre. ¡Las tinieblas y las noctilucas se han unido a favor de esos perros musulmanes!

-¡Ten los ojos un poco abiertos, Emmett!

-¡Por mil diablos! ¡Si los tengo más abiertos que ventanas!

-¡Abrelos algo más!

-¡Me tendrás que dar en tal caso dos ojos de mayor tamaño que la cúpula de santa Sofía!

-Bien: ¿nos ponemos en movimiento?

-¡Adelante!

-¡Directo a la proa, Emmett!

-¡Y tú a popa! ¡Pillaremos al turco entre dos fuegos!

-¡Ojo con la escollera!

-¡Intentaré evitarla! –contestó Emmett–. Debes saber que tengo muy buen oído y distingo el romper de la ola.

-¡Adiós y tengan listas las armas! –concluyó Eleazar.

La chalupa viró de bordo, y se desvaneció en las tinieblas.

-¡Ése es un griego con buena sangre en las venas! –comentó Emmett–. ¡Si en alguna ocasión me hacen almirante, le nombraré capitán de galera! ¡Adelante, muchachos!

La chalupa continuó su rumbo, siempre avanzando con cautela, en dirección a la oscura forma que se advertía en la ensenada.

Parecía como si tras el disparo de culebrina los turcos se hubiesen dormido, puesto que no se escuchaba ni una voz en cubierta. Únicamente el timón de la carabela, movida a impulsos de la resaca, rechinaba en sus goznes, llenos de moho por el agua del mar. Emmett, siempre alerta, prestaba atención al ruido de las olas al chocar contra las escolleras, tan agudas como lanzas.

Conducir la embarcación por entre aquellos obstáculos que casi no se divisaban no resultaba tarea sencilla. De improviso, una sorda exclamación brotó de los labios del contramaestre.

-¿Qué sucede, Emmett? –inquirió la duquesa.

-¿No distingues aquel punto luminoso que se mece sobre las aguas?

- ¿Es algún pez fosforescente?

- No, Bella.

- ¿Qué es, entonces?

- ¡Semeja una tablilla o un corcho, o algo parecido, con un trozo de vela encima!

- ¿Encendida por quién?

- ¡Por los turcos, sin la menor duda!

- ¿Y qué significa?

- ¡Que esos perros pretenden descubrirnos! ¡No seré yo tan necio que me aproxime a esa luz para lograr que vean la chalupa y nos reciban con una bala de culebrina! ¡Los bribones están vigilando y seguramente han imaginado que tratamos de dar algún golpe de mano! ¡Qué Mahoma los ayude! ¡Pero ni pensarlo! ¡Esos haraganes son incapaces de nada! ¡Muchachos, al ataque! ¡Rápido, al abordaje!

La duquesa, Jacob y Seth habían desenvainado las cimitarras. No distarían mucho más de diez pasos de la carabela y los turcos continuaban, al parecer, sin percibir nada.

Emmett hizo avanzar la chalupa con más rapidez y con un veloz cambio de ruta se precipitó contra el costado de estribor del barco turco. Aferrarse a la borda, salvarla de un salto y presentarse en cubierta fue cosa de un instante.

Un hombre que se hallaba apoyado en el palo mayor, viendo surgir de súbito a un desconocido, gritó alarmado:

- ¡A las armas!

El puño de hierro del contramaestre se abatió igual que una maza, con sordo ruido, sobre la cabeza del turco, quien se derrumbó como alcanzado por el rayo. Pero su exclamación había sido escuchada por sus compañeros.

- ¡Perro infiel! –gritó con frío acento el contramaestre, apuntándole al instante con una pistola, cuya mecha se hallaba ya encendida–. Te prevengo que, si ofreces resistencia, te mato igual que a un leproso. ¡Baja esa arma!

El turco, un joven de unos veinticinco años, que parecía asombrado ante aquella irrupción y semejante amenaza, permaneció silencioso. Mientras tanto el capitán Tormenta, Seth, Jacob y los griegos, abandonando los remos y empuñando los arcabuces, habían aprovechado aquel instante de estupefacción general para irrumpir en la carabela y amenazar a los tripulantes, que salían en aquel momento de los camarotes de proa. El capitán Tormenta se precipitó hacia el capitán con la cimitarra alzada, presto a asestar un golpe mortal.

- ¿Has oído las palabras de ese hombre? –exclamó.

- ¿Quién eres? –inquirió el turco.

En lugar de responder, el capitán Tormenta se volvió a Seth, ordenando:

- ¡Enfréntense a la tripulación y, si no rinden las armas, disparen!

Y contemplando al capitán de la carabela añadió, con un saludo burlón:

- Yo soy un capitán cristiano y los conmino a la rendición, si queréis poner a salvo vuestra vida y la de los tripulantes.

- ¡Cristianos! –barbotó el turco, procurando esquivar la pistola de Emmett y echándose hacia atrás de un salto. El contramaestre lo aferró por un brazo, mientras decía:

- ¡No, compañero; ni Mahoma puede escaparse teniéndole yo apresado! ¡Si vuelves a intentarlo, te obsequiaré con algo de mucha dureza que te enviará en busca de las huríes de tu paraíso, si eres capaz de encontrarlas!

- ¿Imaginas que un turco se entrega a un cristiano? – rugió el comandante–. ¡Suéltame, o haré que los azoten como a perros!

- ¿Por quién? –inquirió la duquesa.

- Por Alí-Bajá.

- ¡Se encuentra a mucha distancia!

- Mañana puede estar aquí.

- ¡Basta, charlatán! –exclamó Emmett–. ¡No hemos venido para discutir contigo, cabeza de leño! Tenemos otras cosas que llevar a cabo. ¿Te entregas? ¿Sí o no?

Con un súbito esfuerzo, el turco se zafó de la mano del contramaestre e intentó desenvainar la cimitarra. Pero fue a parar a las manos de Jacob, el cual lo apretó de tal manera que le hizo lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

- ¡Muy bien, árabe! –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

- ¡A mí, marineros! –gritó el turco–. ¡Exterminen a estos cristianos! ¡El Profeta lo ordena!

Los diez turcos que constituían la tripulación de la carabela se disponían a trabar con los griegos, a cuyo frente iba Seth, una lucha desesperada, cuando escucharon detrás de ellos una voz que alentaba:

- ¡Valor, amigo! ¡Aquí nos tienes a nosotros, listos para exterminar musulmanes!

Era Eleazar, que saltaba por el bauprés en compañía de sus cuatro hombres. Al ver frente a ellos a los griegos de Seth, que se disponían a disparar a boca de jarro, y detrás nuevos enemigos, los turcos se detuvieron.

- ¡Bajen las armas, miserables! – exclamó el griego, acercándose con la pistola en alto–.

¡Si dan un paso más, son hombres muertos! ¡Avancen ustedes y depónganse a atar a estos bandoleros!

Mientras tanto el comandante se encontraba en el suelo, aferrado por Jacob, quien le puso el yatagán sobre el pecho.

- Bella –preguntó–, ¿lo mato?

- ¡Los prisioneros pueden ser útiles en toda ocasión y valen más vivos que muertos! – adujo Emmett–. ¿No es verdad, Bella, que debemos conservarlos?

- ¡Estas en lo cierto! –afirmó la duquesa.

- ¿Entonces, te rindes? –preguntó el árabe al turco.

-¡Alí-Bajá me vengará debidamente! – repuso el capitán, abandonando la cimitarra.

-¡Si te damos ocasión de avisarle –opinó Emmett–, cosa que veo un poco difícil!

-¡Ya pagaras más tarde semejante atrevimiento!

-Te aguardamos en el Adriático o en la laguna veneciana. El canal Orfano está esperando precisamente turcos con una piedra atada al cuello.

-En resumen: ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? –gritó el turco, con altivez.

-De momento, tenerte detenido –contestó la duquesa–. Si fuéramos mahometanos, ahora ya no estarías con vida. Agradece a tu protector que seamos cristianos y tú turco. ¡Jacob, amarra a ese hombre y condúcele a la cámara de proa, donde lo alojarás!

-¡Y tú, mi teniente –dijo Emmett–, atad a esos infieles con cien brazas de esparto!

Viéndose cogida entre dos fuegos, la tripulación turca había rendido las armas, dándose cuenta de que una lucha tan desigual resultaría un fracaso. Los griegos se habían precipitado sobre los prisioneros, y éstos tal vez no hubieran conservado las orejas de no haberse interpuesto la duquesa y Seth. Una vez atados, fueron llevados a la cámara de proa y dejaron a la puerta dos hombres provistos de arcabuces.

-Bella –dijo Eleazara la duquesa–, la ensenada ya está libre. Podemos desembarcar sin que nadie nos moleste. Si lo deseas, hacia el alba llegaremos ante el castillo de Hussif.

-¡Por Baco! –exclamó Emmett–. ¡No imaginaba yo que nuestro primer intento resultara tan sencillo! ¡Y sin efectuar un disparo! ¡La tentativa más difícil será la segunda!

-Tal vez menos de lo que supones – respondió la duquesa–. Aparentaremos ser emisarios de Muley-el-Kadel, con cualquier encargo para la sobrina del bajá. ¿Acaso no tenemos apariencia de turcos?

-Pero tú, señora, no sabes hablar su idioma.

-Simularé ser árabe. ¿No son muy numerosos los árabes en el ejército de Mustafá? Jacob me ha enseñado esta lengua.

-¡Esta es una magnífica idea, que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido! – Convino Emmett–. ¡Y un árabe muy bello! No he visto nunca uno parecido ni tan hermoso. ¡No sé qué decir, pero si no tuviese tanta edad, les aseguro que mi cabeza en este momento se encontraría algo trastornada!

Jacob lo miró con ferocidad, aunque sin producir el menor efecto en el viejo marino, en tanto que la duquesa sonreía ante la ocurrencia del lobo de mar.

-¡Embarquemos! –dijo Eleazar.

-¿Y esta nave? –preguntó la duquesa.

-Dos de nuestros hombres la guiarán hasta la galeota. Será suficiente una vela para unirse a sus compañeros, y de esta manera podrán vigilar mejor a los turcos. ¡Vamos, señora! ¡Tú también, Emmett!

-¿Quién nos conducirá hasta el castillo? – inquirió el contramaestre.

-Yo –respondió Eleazar–. El alba no tardará en despuntar.

Dio algunas órdenes a los griegos que se hallaban vigilando en el camarote de proa, y luego todos bajaron a la chalupa.

-¡Hacia la playa! –exclamó Eleazar–. Ya no hay nada que temer; aunque acudiera en su ayuda Alí-Bajá, sería demasiado tarde.

Ambas chalupas se apartaron de la carabela, que comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento, ya que los dos marineros de guardia acababan de izar una vela, y avanzaron en dirección a la costa. La embarcación de Emmett pasó en último lugar, sin chocar en ninguno de los numerosos escollos que la amagaban, y encalló en la arenosa tierra de la playa.

Al ruido ocasionado por los remos, que rozaban el fondo, una bandada de pájaros marinos alzó el vuelo y se desvaneció entre la oscuridad.

-¡Buen indicio! – comentó Emmett, mientras se frotaba las manos–. ¡Si por estos lugares hubiese turcos, estos pájaros no se habrían dormido sobre la arena!

-¡Desembarquen! –ordenó Eleazar, cuya chalupa había encallado también.

La duquesa, Seth, Jacob y los griegos saltaron a la playa, luego de haber cogido los arcabuces. Eleazar, que los había precedido, se había subido a una roca y contemplaba con todo detenimiento la llanura que se abría ante su vista y que semejaba ser muy quebrada. No se advertía la menor luz entre las tinieblas, ni en la llanura, ni sobre las colinas rocosas que se hallaban en el extremo de la ensenada. De vez en cuando se oía a lo lejos el ladrido de un perro.

-No hay ningún vigilante por esa parte – anunció el griego cuando se encontró otra vez en la playa.

-¿A qué hora podremos llegar ante el castillo? –inquirió la duquesa.

-De aquí a un par de horas –contestó Eleazar.

-¿Aguardaremos hasta el alba?

-No es necesario, Bella. Conozco el camino, que he recorrido en un millar de ocasiones llevando sobre mis espaldas quintales de maíz como esclavo, soportando los latigazos de los guardianes. ¡En aquel tiempo mi vida era espantosa!

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

-Sí; siempre que no estés cansada.

-¡En marcha y en silencio!

La expedición se puso en camino y, atravesando las dunas, se adentró en la llanura, precedida por el griego, cuyos ojos parecían ser de gato.

-¡Que demonio de hombre! –murmuraba el Emmett –. ¡Estos griegos son realmente extraordinarios, cuando se trata de vengarse de los turcos! ¡Y yo que los consideraba blandos como el merengue!

-Sí, son valientes –repuso el Jasper, que era cualquier cosa menos locuaz.

Mientras tanto, la duquesa y Seth conversaban en voz baja con Eleazar para trazar su plan y ponerse totalmente de acuerdo con el objeto de no incurrir en alguna imprudencia que con toda seguridad les hubiera costado la vida.

-Para todos ustedes yo soy Hamid hijo del gobernador de Medina, ya que conozco el árabe –terminó de explicar la duquesa–, gran amigo de Edward-el-Kadel. Nahuel, el esclavo del generoso joven, se encargará de demostrar que, en realidad, soy mahometano y valeroso capitán.

- ¿No pondrás en un compromiso al León de Damasco? –inquirió Eleazar.

- Me dijo que si hacía falta utilizara su nombre –respondió la duquesa–. ¡Permítanme que sea yo solamente la que hable con la sobrina del bajá!

- Sí, señora –dijeron a un tiempo Eleazar y Seth.

- Adviérteselos a nuestros hombres. ¡Hemos de impedir la menor imprudencia!

- ¡Anda de por medio el palo! – exclamó el griego–. La sobrina de Alí-Bajá es hermosa. Pero, tal como os he dicho, tiene fama de ser no menos despiadada que su tío en lo que se refiere a los cristianos.

- Intentaré amansar a ese tigre –dijo la duquesa la que parecía habérsele ocurrido una idea–. Confío absolutamente en el éxito de nuestro plan, precisamente por ser muy atrevido.

El griego se detuvo un instante para orientarse y prosiguieron la marcha por la llanura a través de un terreno quebrado y pedregoso. Emmett, más que nadie, maldecía sin cesar.

- ¡Aún hay necios que afirman que se camina bien sobre la corteza terrestre! – exclamaba–. ¡Bien se ve que no han estado jamás en la cubierta de una galera, ni han gozado las delicias del balanceo! ¡Pueden irse al diablo Chipre, los turcos y los sectarios de

Mahoma!

Sobre las cinco de la mañana comenzó a clarear.

- ¿Lo ves, Bella? –preguntó Eleazar, indicando un sólido edificio situado en la cumbre de una colina.

- ¿Se trata del castillo de Hussif?

- Sí.

- ¡Infortunado Le Hussière! ¡Se hallará en los subterráneos de alguna de esas lúgubres torres!

- ¡Y debidamente encadenado, además! ¡La sobrina de Alí no se muestra muy hospitalaria con sus cautivos!


	13. Capitulo 13 El Castillo de Hussif

**Capitulo 13. El castillo de Hussif**

El castillo de Hussif era una de las fortalezas más imponentes de la reina Catalina Cornaro a fin de guarecer una considerable zona de la costa occidental de Chipre, para rechazar las continuas incursiones de los corsarios egipcios y turcos, que dominaban en todo el

Mediterráneo oriental. Había sido edificado sobre una colina que dominaba el mar, en un lugar de la roca cortado a pico, y en sus torres se emplazaron numerosas bocas de fuego. Aquella fortaleza ofreció una obstinada resistencia a los turcos de Mustafá, y no se puede saber lo que hubiera aguantado todavía, a no ser por el auxilio prestado a aquél por Alí-Bajá y sus cien galeras. Atacada desde el mar por el ininterrumpido bombardeo de ochocientas culebrinas, terminó siendo tomada por los cincuenta mil guerreros, que pasaron cuchillo a toda su guarnición.

Una vez que fueron restaurados lo mejor posible los deterioros ocasionados por los proyectiles, se puso al mando de ella a la sobrina del bajá, mujer joven y hermosísima, atrevida y valerosa, pero, en especial, acérrima enemiga de los cristianos, al igual que el gran sultán Selim II.

Al distinguir el castillo a las primeras luces de la mañana, la duquesa se sintió asaltada por la angustia. ¿Hallaría al caballero Le Hussière todavía con vida, o la cruel turca lo habría matado?

Jacob, que parecía haber adivinado la idea que atormentaba a su señora, se aproximó a ella, que se había detenido para contemplar el castillo.

-Piensas en el vizconde, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó.

-¡Sí, Jacob! –repuso la duquesa, con triste acento.

-¿Temes que la sobrina del bajá le haya mandado dar muerte?

-¿Qué haces para adivinar todo lo que pienso?

-El esclavo se habitúa a prever lo que su señora desea –contestó el árabe, con cierta amargura.

-¿Supones que aún está vivo?

-No lo habrían perdonado después de la conquista de Nicosia. Si le han traído aquí, significa que los turcos se han dado cuenta de que el vizconde representa un buen rescate. ¡En marcha, Bella; pronto nos divisarán desde el castillo!

Se habían adentrado por una angosta senda, practicada en la misma roca, que bordeaba el mar, tan estrecho que unos pocos hombres valientes y resueltos hubieran podido enfrentarse allí a todo un ejército.

A sus pies se hallaba el abismo, en cuyo fondo bramaban con inmenso fragor las aguas del Mediterráneo.

Eleazar avanzó con decisión, luego de haber suplicado a la duquesa que se aferrara a la muralla y no fijara la mirada en el mar, para eludir la sensación de vértigo. Un turco que se hallaba de guardia en una de las torres, al observar aquel grupo armado, gritó:

-¡A las armas!

Una compañía de jenízaros, a cuyo frente iba un capitán de la marina otomana, avanzó por el puente tendido sobre los amplios fosos que circundaban el castillo.

-Somos amigos –advirtió Eleazar, que hablaba a la perfección el turco y el árabe, haciendo ademanes a los jenízaros para que les dejaran de apuntar con los arcabuces.

-¿De dónde llegan? –inquirió el capitán sin volver la cimitarra a su vaina.

-De Famagusta.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Tenemos la misión de escoltar al capitán Hamid, hijo del bajá de Medina.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Aquí –dijo la duquesa en lengua árabe.

El turco la contempló con asombro y, haciéndole un saludo con la cimitarra, dijo:

-¡El Profeta conceda mil años de vida a ti y a tu padre! Leah, la sobrina de Alí-Bajá, estará muy satisfecha de poderte ofrecer hospitalidad. Acompáñame, señor.

Y, señalando con un gesto a los acompañantes de la duquesa, inquirió:

-¿Todos son turcos?

- Sí.

Hizo un ademán a los jenízaros para que se marcharan y siguió a los recién llegados hasta el patio de honor del castillo, de estilo árabe, con enormes pilares de piedra, no demasiado deteriorados por los proyectiles turcos. El turco hizo sentarse a la duquesa en una lujosa alfombra que ocupaba todo un ángulo indicando a la escolta que se diseminara a la sombra de grandes palmeras más allá de la columnata.

Cuatro esclavos negros le sirvieron en tazas de plata un magnífico y humeante moka, helado y dulces. La duquesa, que había aprendido las costumbres orientales, bebió una taza de café, tomó medio dulce, y, cumplido aquel requisito, se sentó en un cojín y preguntó al turco, que aguardaba con respetuoso aspecto:

-¿Dónde se encuentra la sobrina del bajá? ¿Todavía está durmiendo?

- Leah tiene por norma levantarse antes que sus guerreros.

- ¿Por qué no ordenas que la llamen, puesto que sabes quién soy?

- No está aquí ahora –repuso el capitán, que también hablaba el árabe–. Hará una hora que salió para vigilar a los cristianos que utiliza en la pesca de sanguijuelas. Los numerosos enfermos de Famagusta las necesitan con gran apremio y la sangre cristiana parece agradar en gran manera a esos bichos.

- ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió la duquesa, al tiempo que palidecía–. ¿Leah emplea a los cristianos en la pesca de sanguijuelas?

- No hay otros moradores en esta zona. ¿Iba a hacer que sus guerreros se fueran desangrando lentamente? ¿Quién protegería en tal caso el castillo si los venecianos mandaran una escuadra? Es más razonable que mueran los cristianos, que, al fin y al cabo, son un impedimento y no llegarán jamás a pagar del todo sus pecados.

- ¡Hacen que mueran poco a poco! – exclamó la duquesa, que realizaba un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para reprimir su cólera.

- ¡Naturalmente que acabarán por dejar la piel! –replicó el turco en tono indiferente–. Leah no les deja ocasión para recuperar la sangre chupada por las sanguijuelas.

- A mí –agregó la duquesa–, si bien soy implacable enemigo de los cristianos, me parece eso una crueldad insólita que no honra en nada a una mujer.

- ¡Que se le va a hacer, señor! La sobrina del bajá así lo ordena, y como sus palabras son leyes, nadie es capaz de objetar nada, y yo menos que ninguno.

- ¿Cuántos cautivos tienen?

- Unos veinte.

- ¿Todos de Nicosia?

- Sí, e incluso creo que todos son nobles.

- ¿Los conoces por sus nombres?

- A algunos, ciertamente.

- ¿Se encuentra entre ellos un capitán llamado Le Hussière? –inquirió con tembloroso acento la duquesa.

- Le Hussière... –murmuró el turco–. ¡Ah, sí! ¿No es un caballero francés que estaba al servicio de la República de Venecia? Sí; está dedicándose a la pesca de sanguijuelas.

La duquesa se mordió los labios para reprimir la exclamación que iba a lanzar. Tras un breve silencio, que le fue preciso para recuperar su serenidad de costumbre, y secándose algunas gotas de frío sudor que bañaban su cara, añadió:

- Por ese gentil hombre he venido hasta aquí.

- ¿Desean darle la libertad?

- Tengo la misión de conducirlo a Famagusta.

- ¿Quién te lo ha ordenado?

- Edward-el-Kadel.

- ¡El León de Damasco! –exclamó el capitán con un gesto de extrañeza–. ¿Por qué ese héroe entre los héroes puede interesarse por Le Hussière?

- No lo sé.

- No sé si la sobrina del bajá deseará entregar al prisionero. Me parece que está interesada por el detenido y, por otra parte, Edward- el-Kadel deberá pagar un importante rescate.

- El León de Damasco es lo bastante rico como para pagar la libertad de un cautivo.

- Tengo entendido que su padre es uno de los más notables personajes del Imperio, cuñado del sultán y dueño de incalculables riquezas.

- ¿Cuándo regresará la sobrina de Alí? No me es posible permanecer aquí demasiado tiempo, ya que tengo mucho que hacer en Famagusta, y otro encargo que cumplir en nombre de Mustafá.

Luego de una breve pausa preguntó el turco:

- ¿Deseas que te lleve hasta los estanques? Allí podrás ver a Leah y a los prisioneros.

- ¿Están muy lejos?

- A una media hora de distancia, a caballo. Disponemos de buenos corceles árabes, que están a tu disposición y a la de tu comitiva.

- De acuerdo –repuso la duquesa.

- Voy a escoger los mejores y haré que los ensillen –dijo el turco–. En unos minutos estarán preparados.

En cuanto hubo marchado para dar las pertinentes órdenes, Eleazar y Seth se acercaron a la duquesa.

- ¿Está el vizconde? –indagó el veneciano.

- Sí –respondió la joven–. Pero, ¿quién sabe en qué condiciones lo encontraremos?

- ¿Por qué causa, señora?

- Ha ido con los demás cautivos a la pesca de sanguijuelas en los estanques.

- ¡Miserables! –exclamó el griego, con acento amenazador.

- ¿Es muy difícil esta pesca? –preguntó Seth.

- ¡Decid espantosa, señor! Yo conozco algo de eso, ya que estuve unos pocos días en los estanques. Transcurrido un mes, los hombres se encuentran totalmente extenuados, febriles, sin poder ni mantenerse de pie. Todo su cuerpo es una completa llaga.

- ¿Cómo es posible que la sobrina del bajá haya enviado a un caballero como el vizconde a morir entre las sanguijuelas? –exclamó, espantado, Seth.

- El capitán turco me lo ha asegurado –dijo con un sollozo la duquesa.

- ¡Nosotros lo sacaremos de esta terrible vida! –exclamó el veneciano–. ¡Estamos decididos a recurrir a todos los medios, incluso a tomar la fortaleza! ¿No es así, Eleazar?

El griego respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Los turcos deben de ser aquí muy numerosos. No debemos de emplear la fuerza o ninguno de nosotros regresará con vida a la ensenada de Hussif.

-Yo sé lo que he de hacer –medió la duquesa, que había recuperado todo su valor–. Pelearé con la sobrina del bajá y veremos quién triunfa: la mujer turca o la italiana.

-El León de Damasco nos ayuda, no hay que olvidarlo y cumplirá lo prometido.

Impacientes relinchos y el entrechocar de hierros interrumpieron sus palabras.

El capitán turco se acercaba, seguido de numerosos esclavos, que llevaban cogidos de la brida soberbios caballos de cabeza pequeña, crines muy largas y remos esbeltos, pero vigorosos.

-Estoy a tu disposición, señor –dijo el turco a la duquesa–. Hacia mediodía, en el momento de la plegaria, podemos hallarnos de vuelta para la comida. He mandado un mensajero a Leah para advertirle tu visita de parte de Edward-el-Kadel y se te recibirá con los honores que corresponden a tu gran posición. Leah acogerá con agrado a un emisario del

León de Damasco.

-¿Lo conoce?

Una extraña sonrisa pasó momentáneamente por los labios del turco.

-¡Que si lo conoce! –comentó a media voz–. ¡Me parece que por su causa no duerme!

-¿Tal vez lo ama?

-Eso se dice.

-¿Y él?

-Al parecer no presta atención a la sobrina del bajá.

-¡Ah! –exclamó la duquesa.

-¡A caballo, señor! Hallaremos a los cristianos en plena labor y será un espectáculo muy hermoso contemplar cómo saltan esos miserables en el agua por efecto de las mordeduras de las sanguijuelas. Leah tuvo una excelente idea, que seguro que a mí no se me habría ocurrido.

-¡A mí se me está ocurriendo otra más buena –gruñó en voz baja Emmett , que entendía bastante la lengua turca–: y es oprimirte el pescuezo hasta hacer que te salgan cinco palmos de lengua, bestia de carga!

Un instante más tarde los emisarios abandonaban el castillo precedidos por el turco, y se adentraban por el interior de la isla.

**Hola! Este es el final del primer libro! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! n.n próximamente publicare la continuación que llevara por nombre: El Capitán Tormenta: El Castillo de Hussif. Es importante destacar que esta novela es una trilogía de libros la última parte le pondré por nombre El Capitán Tormenta: La venganza de Leah. Asi que disfruten! Espero sus comentarios! **

**Besos y cariños.**

**Mile.**


End file.
